


Roman Godfrey Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 129
Words: 66,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Roman Godfrey Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going to fuck each other while I watch.” Roman muttered and broke the lazy silence that ha fallen over the room.  
“Excuse me?” You mumbled and looked him over closely to see if he was joking.  
“I want to watch him fuck you.” Roman repeated as he snaked an arm over your shoulder.  
“You want me to have sex with your girlfriend, Roman… you know what I’m up for it.” Peter nodded and shrugged as they both looked at you.

 

“Fine, he’s cute and you’re both insane so what the heck.” You mumbled as Roman smirked over at Peter.  
“Told you.” He muttered and lifted you over his shoulder as you squealed for him to let you down.  
Roman dumped you on his bed and tugged your clothes off while Peter practically fell over trying to get undressed quick enough. Roman pinned you to the bed, kissing your roughly, as he waited for Peter to join you.

“You better put on a show for me Princess.” Roman muttered as he planted a final kiss on you and sat in the armchair that sat in the corner of the room.  
“You know you’re hot, right?” Peter asked as you pushed him onto his back, his hands skimming your sides.  
“I know… you’re not too bad for a werewolf.” You hummed as he gripped your hips and swore as you sank down on him without any warning.  
“Oh fuck, (Y/N) does it feel good to fuck Peter?” Roman grunted and when you glanced over he was jerking off in the same rhythm as you and Peter.

 

“So, good Roman.” You mumbled.  
Roman smirked as Peter moved your hands to his shoulders, bucking his hips up to meet yours, as you rode him. Your head fell back as you speed up the pace, Roman and Peter’s moans matched yours as the burn between your legs grew hotter.

“(Y/N).” Roman moaned and you bit your bottom lip as your hips slowed and Peter had to take over as your orgasm slowly built. “Look at me (Y/N).” He ordered and your head lolled back so you could look at Roman as you high washed over you.  
“Shee-it (Y/N) … that was good.” Peter chuckled awkwardly as you slumped against his chest and Roman crawled into bed.  
“Yeah, she is, but she’s still mine.” Roman yawned and tugged you off Peter’s chest so he could spoon you.


	2. Are you leaving?

“I thought you weren’t talking to us.” You hummed as you met Roman outside the cinema he’d invited you to that afternoon.  
“What, no I’m talking to you.” He said as he walked over to you and led you inside.  
“But not Peter?” You asked curiously and Roman shook his head.  
“Nah, He’s been acting like an ass.” Roman mumbled and payed for everything as he let you pick the film.  
“He’s not an ass he just works super hard.” You mumbled and glared at the back of Roman’s head as he picked out some seats.

 

“Well I’m more fun, so enjoy yourself.” He winked and when you glanced around you realised you were the only people in the viewing room.  
“Thanks for the evening Roman.” You called as you slammed his car door shut, despite the mountain of goodies he’d given you.  
“It’s alright, you want to do it again some time just call.” He winked and watched you head into the trailer, glancing at the clock and grinning to himself, Peter would be back in a few minutes so he settled in and started pulling away just as Peter arrived.

 

“Roman what’re you doing here?” Peter asked, frowning when he handed over your phone.  
“(Y/N) forgot this.” He smiled and revved the engine.  
“You were with (Y/N)?” Peter’s voice wavered and he glanced over to the trailer.  
“Yeah, you were busy so I took care of her and she liked it.” He pulled away leaving Peter staring after the car before he jogged down the steps. When he got inside he found you dancing around to music, wearing on of his shirts as you blasted two electric heaters.

 

“You know if you put more clothes on you’d be warm enough to have one heater.” Peter chuckled as you crinkled your nose and slid your hands under his jacked as your arms wrapped around his waist.  
“You’re home!” you said happily and he smiled. “Destiny says we have to have dinner at hers on Sunday.”  
“Ok, well I’m going to grab something then head to bed… got a late start tomorrow so I’m going to catch up on some sleep, coming?” he smiled and cocked his head as he headed over to the kitchen and stretched out his hand.

“To catch up on sleep?” You asked and hopped onto the counter.  
“We don’t have to sleep.” He mumbled as he shrugged and grabbed an apple, picking you up as h headed to the bedroom.  
“You better not leave that next to the bin.” You mumbled as you held it so he could take a bite and open the door.  
“No Ma’am.” He chuckled.

**********************************

 

“So, you do anything fun last night?” Peter asked as you set a coffee in front of him and you smirked at him.  
“Besides you?” you asked and he laughed.   
“Yeah I mean it must have been pretty boring I worked over time.” He mumbled and you shrugged.  
“I went to see Destiny and you showed me a few special moves.” You shimmied your hips and sat on the chair next to him. “Then on my way home I stopped to get some food and bumped into Roman… I think he was following me, he took me to see a movie and I convinced him to by a load of stuff and then I stole a couple of hundred bucks out his wallet.”

 

For a moment, Peter stared at you in utter awe. To look at you no one would think there were devious thoughts of any kind running around your head and sometimes it caught him off guard.  
“Ok yeah, that sounds like a fun day… always a fun time with Roman.” Peter glanced up when you hopped of your chair and climbed in his lap.  
“Roman’s a boring rich kid with his head up his own ass.” You sighed and ran your hands through Peter’s hair. “I like my lone wolf better.” You murmured and bent down to kiss him.


	3. Mermaids

You hated gym class. It wasn’t that you didn’t like sports, you didn’t mind that at all, you hated having to come up with an excuse as to why you couldn’t go near the showers after class. You weren’t sure how you’d explain having a huge bright fish tail to the students.  
“Come on (Y/N) hurry up.” Your teacher yelled as you hopped about and attempted to keep your feet dry.  
“Sorry I’m almost done.” You sighed and hurried out, ready to get home.

 

You found yourself swearing under your breath when the heavens decided to open and you became drenched, there was no chance you would get home in time, your body gave out and you had to hide just so you could tug your jeans of and watch as your tail formed.  
“Holy shit, you’re that girl from school.” You heard and glanced around the tree you were leaning against to see that of all people Roman Godfrey had pulled up and stopped.  
“Leave me alone.” You sighed and he chuckled as he wondered over to you.

 

“Yeah sure ok.” He muttered and went to get back in his car, you wanted know why he wasn’t reacting like you’d expect someone to react to a mermaid sat alone in the rain.  
“Wait!” you gasped and he stopped.  
“You need someone to take you home, I mean there’s supposed to be a lot of rain but not enough for you to swim in.” He chuckled and you nodded.  
“Please.” You mumbled and he lifted you into his car. “I live… at the um… research centre by the river.”

“So how long you been a mermaid?” He asked and stared at your tail and looked like he was plotting.  
“About as long as you’ve been an arrogant jerk.” You sighed and he let out a laugh.  
“You know I’m… kind of like you.” Roman offered up and you weren’t sure what he meant.  
“Apparently there’s a reason for my thing with blood.” He sighed.  
“Oh yeah I remember someone saying… the girl’s bathroom?” He glared at you and you stopped talking.

“Upir, I know a werewolf and a witch to.” He muttered casually and your mouth dropped open.  
“You mean that there are other like people that are…” you trailed of but he nodded.  
“Yeah, listen are you sure you want to stay in that place it’s falling apart and run down plus I’m pretty sure after like the parties I throw there I just dump my trash in the water.” Roman asked.  
“Not like I have anywhere else, thanks to your company I can’t go in the river.” You glared at him and he held his hands up.

 

“In the white tower’s basement there’s a huge tank it’s set up like the sea so Pryce can experiment on plants but I don’t see what the harm in sticking you in there will do.” He muttered and you glared at him.  
“I’m not going to a science lab.” You grumbled.  
“Science lab or polluted water.” He hummed and turned towards the road that led to the white towers. “I don’t like it when people make me feel bad so you can have the nice clean tank.”  
“Oh gee thanks.” You sighed, secretly glad he’d found you.


	4. Project Partner

You stormed out of your class, hoping to avoid your teacher but she called you back, making Roman stop and lean against the snake tank as he waited for her to explain what she wanted.  
“The two of you need to redo your projects, you’re doing them together.” She said and Roman stared laughing  
“You think I’m going to work with her?” He laughed and you glowered at him.  
“Yes I do; you can stay after school.” She walked away and left the two of you to glare at each other. 

“I hate you.” You hummed at Roman.  
“No you don’t.” He snickered.  
“Oh yeah and how’d you know that?” you asked and crossed your arms, leaning on one leg as you waited for the snobby boy to answer.  
“Next year I inherit Godfrey industries, you’ll be in the long line of girls who want to pour me a glass of whiskey and cook me dinner when I get home.” He smirked until you burst into laughter and clutched your stomach. 

“If you can find a little house frau in this day and age I’ll be impressed, times have moved on and… no one gives a damn about you Richie rich.” You continued laughing as you walked away and left Roman brooding in a mood.  
“Hey!” Roman yelled when he saw you trying to sneak out of school.  
“You really want to do the project?” You sighed and he shrugged.  
“No but if I fail one more class I’ll be expelled and I need to at least graduate.” He shrugged and the two of you headed to the library.

 

The two of you walked through the project, the playful back and forth escalating as the night went on, to the point that Roman was shuffling closer in hopes of getting something from you before you were kicked out of the library.  
“You want a lift home; the next bus won’t be for an hour.” Roman offered and you stopped walking.  
“Did you just offer something nicely?” You chuckled and he shrugged, letting you climb in his car.  
“Walk home in the cold then.” He grunted.

 

**********************************************

 

The two of you had hated each other since either of you could remember. To your disappointment Roman had grown up pretty hot and you had to hide the fact that you thought he was cute behind long strings of teasing.  
“You should fuck me.” Roman muttered as he pulled up in your drive.  
“Excuse me?” You asked, not stopping his hand from wondering up your skirt.  
“You heard.” He muttered and pulled away and unbuckled his trousers.

 

He didn’t bother waiting for you to respond as you climbed onto his lap and pulled your panties to the side, he jerked his hips up to yours and you let out a sharp gasp as you were immediately filled. One of his hands palmed your breast while the other reached to the dash to balance himself and the two of you were wrapped up in take your frustrations out on each other, the car silent bar the grunts and moans the two of you made and the occasional groan of the car.  
“You’re so fucked up Godfrey.” You said as your climax built to its peak and you realised he was rubbing a circle of blood onto you.  
“Shut up or I won’t lock the door in homeroom tomorrow.” He grunted.  
“Why’d you plan on locking the door.” You asked.

“Gonna pick a desk and bend you over it, but it’s cool… I don’t have to lock the door and just anyone could walk in.” The deep cruel tone in his voice had Goosebumps raising across your skin and all to soon you hit your high.  
“There’s just one problem.” You hummed as you climbed off him and fixed your clothes.  
“You’re not a house frau?” Roman snickered.  
“I don’t bend over anything for anyone.” You smirked when his face dropped and his eyes lusted over as you climbed out of the car.


	5. Blind Date

Peter smiled as you handed Roman his coffee, not having enough time to notice the look Roman was giving you. They’d been coming every day when Roman found out you worked at the coffee shop and Peter didn’t think he’d ever seen Roman so taken with anything other than his car.  
“Hi Peter.” You chirped as you slammed the cups down on the counter before grabbing a round try and balancing it on one arm so you could stock it up and hurry over to a nearby table.  
“Hey (Y/N) … listen are you free later tonight?” Peter asked as Roman wondered away and glared at his friend from the doorway.  
“I think so, why?” You asked grateful that he didn’t mind you fussing around behind the counter.

“Just wondering, you mind meeting me at the garage for lunch?” Peter smiled when you nodded and left you to deal with the morning rus  
“Hey (Y/N), I need to ask something.” Peter hummed as you dumped a paper bag off food in front of him.  
“Sure.” You sighed and kicked off your pumps, grateful to be able to sit down for a while.  
“I need you to go on a date with Roman Godfrey.” He blurted out.

 

“Nope.” Was your instant reply. “There’s no way I’m doing anything of the sort with that snobby boy.”  
“As a favour, he really likes you.” Peter begged and you shook your head.  
“I’ll knock ten dollars off your car’s next check-up plus… free fill up.” He jerked his head to the pump by the road and waited for you to give in.  
“Throw in a can and you have a deal.” You hummed and he nodded, grabbing a can of petrol from the shelf and hurrying to hide it in your car.

 

*******************************

 

Roman sat grumpily in the living room. Peter had told him to cook some nice food and be friendly because he’d sent a girl over to see him. When Anna opened the door and ushered you inside Roman froze.  
“Hi… Roman.” You mumbled and jerked out your hand.

 

He took your hand and shook it, forgetting to let go as he stared at you. After a few awkward seconds he shook your hand again and gave you a shy smile when you asked for it back.  
“Sorry I just, wasn’t expecting it to be you.” Roman said awkwardly and you nodded.  
“Nope just ordinary me.” You smiled and he pointed to the kitchen and led you through, letting Anna take your coat as he set a warm plate of food in front of you.  
“I don’t cook.” He explained and you chuckled.

 

“I didn’t think you could.” Your smiled had he letting out a sigh of relief that you didn’t mind and the two of you settled down to eat.  
The meal was pleasant, he slowly moved his way around the table until the two of you had finished desert and he was sat beside you, adoringly pouring you wine. You had to admit that maybe you were glad Peter had set the two of you up, Roman seemed oddly endearing.  
“I’m sorry if Peter made you come.” Roman said was an odd laugh ad you shrugged.  
“Oh no it’s fine I actually had fun.” You assured the boy who seemed relieved and walked with you to the hall where you grabbed your coat.

 

Before you could put it on he grabbed your face in his hands and pressed his lips against yours in an inexperienced, selfish kiss that seemed to have the desire to be something more. You responded slowly and he stepped into you, causing you to back up against the door and drop your coat as you moved to tangle your hands in his hair.  
His hands moved to the straps of your dress, pushing them down so he could kiss your neck, one knee moving between your legs to keep you up as he let his hands drop to your waist.  
“You could stay the night.” He muttered against your neck.  
For a moment you contemplated just going home but there was no denying you’d always found the boy attractive even in high school. So you let him lead you up to his room and let him push you down on his bed, all thoughts of going home far from your mind.


	6. Jealousy

You weren’t sure why you didn’t tell Roman where you’d gone that day. The day had been a lot of fun, Peter had you laughing and joking along with him until your ribs hurt, almost forgetting that Roman planned on staying at yours.  
When Peter told you he’d replied to Roman’s text, demanding to know were the two of you were, your heart sinking a little as your realized the later you were getting home the worse Roman’s fit would be.

 

Sure enough when you got home Roman was sat on your doorstep, glaring out at the rain as if he could stop it with sheer will power. When he saw you he stood, stumbling down the steps and checking if Peter was with you.  
“Roman I’m sorry I’m late but you should have stay in your car you’ll get sick.” You fussed.  
It was an unspoken secret that you both knew, Roman had befriended you because you were both nurturing and kind hearted while being utterly malleable to his every whim. Try as you might you could neither shake him or convince yourself to stop hanging around with him.  
“Come on let’s get you inside.” You sighed when he didn’t say anything to you.

******************************************

Roman had showered and let you sit him on your desk chair, still staying utterly silent, letting you wrap him up in a blanket and stroke his hair before walking across your room and settling down at the edge of your bed.  
“Why’re you so grumpy?” You sighed. “I thought you and Peter were friends.”  
He suddenly burst into tears, snuffling and whimpering quietly, the sight alone enough to encourage you to comfort him. The Upir closed his eyes as your hands ran through his hair and over his neck, cupping his face or stroking over his cheek bones.

“You can’t just leave me for him...” Roman snuffled out.  
“Roman, darling we’re just friends.” You promised but it did nothing to console the boy who had gripped onto your wrist and stroked circles into it before dropping his hands into his lap.  
“You like him more don’t you?” Roman asked through tears and you shook your head.  
“No we’re friends just like you and me.” You sighed out hoping he’d calm down.

“But I don’t want you to be, I don’t want him to think about you how I do… you shouldn’t be looking after him like you do with me.” Roman’s tears were dribbling down his face and your swiped them away with your thumb, gently stroking it over his lips.  
“Roman you’re being ridiculous, I don’t like Peter more than you and I care about you a lot so I’m not going to forget about you.” Your insistence did nothing but the soft rhythm of the pad of your thumb on his lips had his eyes falling shut.  
When his eyes snapped open he was no longer crying and all trace of endearing emotion had vanished. You realized that yet again you’d played right into his game and a glint of pride over his possession of you flickered in the cold blue.

 

“So you won’t be alone with him again.” Roman said.  
You didn’t say anything but nodded slightly, it seemed to satisfy him and he pulled you up from your kneeling position between his legs and sat you on his lap, wrapping you up in the blanket with him.  
“Good, he can’t have you and Letha.” He snapped.

 

You wanted to tell him you weren’t his to order around, perhaps you’d have told him to shove it and hurried from your house to find Peter. But you were helplessly addicted to the boy, the charming hold he had over you was intoxicating in a way you could never understand.  
“No one will take me from you Roman.” You mumbled.  
He nodded, pleased with your answer, and let your head drop against his neck. You could try and fight Roman as much as you wanted but you didn’t have the will power to hold out against him.

You loved him. It was as simple as that and you knew he had some sort of feelings for you, despite how much they confused him, they were there to. It was the reason you were treated better than anyone else who knew Roman.  
All his sincere feelings and affections were saved for you; every worried forehead kiss or afternoon lay in your lap only worsened the confusing storm of emotion he felt for you. The only thing he really understood about the two of you was that you were his, he believed you when you said the words.  
And he’d keep believing you. Even when the words no longer held any truth.


	7. Jealousy (Part Two)

“You have to promise him you won’t say anything.” You muttered to Peter as the two of you waited for Roman to pay for lunch.  
“Why it’s just a first date, not like you’re planning on anything to happen… or are you.” he asked uncertain and nodded when you vigorously shook your head.  
“No I’m not but I still don’t want him finding out, he’ll … you know.” You sighed and Peter snickered at you and nodded as if he understood.

“Throw a hissy fit and you’ll be the only one who’s able to calm him down.” Peter knew all too well about the game Roman was playing with you and sometimes he felt sorry for you, other times he reminded himself you were playing just as much as Roman.  
“Let’s go.” Roman grumbled and jerked his head to where he’d parked his car outside.  
It was obvious that Roman assumed you’d be going back home with him and that he’d only have to drop Peter off. When you told him you had to go home for something he ignored you and dropped Peter off first before driving all the way back to your house.  
“Why can’t you just come back home with me?” He huffed.

“Because I have things to do.” You said lamely when no other idea popped into your head.  
“Like what?” He snapped and was now glaring at you from across the car.  
“I just have things to do ok, I can’t always spend my time with you.” You almost shrieked at him and practically fell out of the car in an attempt to get out of it before he asked another question.

***********************************************

“I’m sorry I have to go.” You sighed and smiled awkwardly at your date.  
“It’s fine… maybe another time?” They asked and you nodded.  
It took longer than you’d liked to get a taxi and you hopped Roman wouldn’t be throwing a fit when you got there. He was surprisingly calm when he yanked open the door and scowled at you as if you’d broken his favourite toy.

 

“I went to your house and you weren’t there.” He said not giving you the chance to climb out of the car.  
“Roman I said I was busy.” You sighed and he rolled his eyes while he waited for you to get to the door so he could let you both into the house.  
“You said you had things to do, not places to go.” His tone was smug and you couldn’t help but feel a little angry that he couldn’t leave you alone for one night.  
“You want to know where I was, I was on a date aright… I have other people in my life Roman it’s not just you.” You yelled across the room and a flicker of something dark crossed his face.  
“So when you said you wouldn’t leave me you lied?” He asked and instantly you caved to guilt, both knowing he’d won.  
“No it’s fine, I guess I was never that important.” He sighed and glanced towards the stairs. “I was going to ask if you wanted to stay with me but I guess you have better places to go.”

 

He didn’t bother dismissing you. He knew you’d follow him up. You went to the bathroom and came back to find the bedroom empty and a shirt of Roman’s folded neatly at the foot of his bed. With a sigh you clambered in and let the heavy blankets fall over you as you sank into the bed.  
You were still awake later that night when Roman stumbled into the room and flooded it with light as he tried to get into bed and shut the door behind him. His arms wrapped around you, forcing you to lay closer to him as he commanded the hugs bed.

****************************************

“What’re you doing (Y/N) I’ve got a hangover.” Roman grunted as you started getting dressed and ready to go home.

“Well that’s not my fault.” You snapped.  
“Well I wouldn’t have got so drunk if you’d stayed at home like you said you would.” Roman defended himself and you shot him a cold look.  
“I’m going home.” You said abruptly and finished grabbing your things and went to leave.  
“I let Anna have the day off you’ll have to cook me breakfast.” He said and you span on your heels.  
“You are a fully grown man with a billion-dollar company, do it yourself!” You yelped at him, now utterly annoyed with him.

He hesitated before responding. He’d never actually had to deal with you standing up to him before, it was terrifying, at this rate you’d probably leave hi and never come back but he couldn’t think of a way to make you stay.  
“I guess I’ll have to wont I.” He finally said in defeat and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Roman…” you said uncertain at what angle he was trying to get at.  
“No (Y/N) get out, you’re not going to look after me then I don’t need you here.” He sounded like you’d genuinely hurt him but it was a trick he’d used so many time that this time it had no effect.

 

“Fine, I’ll be with Peter and Destiny.” You watched him swallow his angry outburst with an impressive distain and left before what you said could back fire.  
The taxi came as angry screams and crashes could be heard from inside the house. You didn’t bother glancing back at the house in case he was watching, in case he knew you two weren’t really done. You knew by the end of the day he’d be in a state on your doorstep, no one other than you capable of quelling the mood, a few hours were all he was willing to give you.  
And there was nothing to stop you from enjoying them.


	8. One Night Accident

Roman glared at Anna as she told him you’d gone out and left the child in her care. The sound of your daughter’s cry filled the house despite the construction of a sound proof room.  
“What’s wrong with it?” Roman snapped at her and Anna hurried to get a bottle ready.  
“The child is just hungry; her food will be ready soon.” Anna told the angry Upir who stormed up the stairs ready to shout at the baby in an attempt to make it stop crying.  
When he opened the door his breath hitched. He tried to convince himself that he hated you both and was still only providing for you both because he wanted to have something over Olivia. But every time he saw your daughter, his daughter, he was filled with an odd sense of satisfied pride as if he’d done a good job.

There was no denying that she was pretty, it was why people stopped in the street to coo over her. For a moment she was silent, looking up at Roman with curious eyes, luring him into ducking down to talk quietly with her which is when she took in a deep breath and continued her screaming.  
“Why does it cry whenever it sees me?” Roman asked when Anna hurried in with a bottle.  
“Perhaps if you spent more time with the child.” Anna offered as advice and Roman shrugged at her.  
“Why has (Y/N) gone out?” Roman asked quickly.  
“I believe she has gone with a friend to look at apartments and she had an interview for a job today.” Anna waited for the inevitable furious glare Roman would give her but the boy chose to stay quiet and frown down at the baby instead.

************************************

As soon as you stepped into the huge house Roman was stood in front of you. His face was stony as he followed you into the living room where you slumped down onto the sofa and waited for him to speak.  
“You don’t need a job.” He said finally breaking the silence.  
“I will when we move out.” You didn’t want to indulge the selfish boy in why you were leaving but he gripped onto your arm.  
“Why would you leave?” Roman sighed.

“Because I don’t intend to raise my daughter somewhere she’s hated, you have her locked in a baby prison and barely let us out side.” You sighed and Roman glanced away from you.  
“If you go outside Olivia could…” Roman smirked when you rolled your eyes and yanked your arm from his grip.  
“I’m a fully grown woman with a child, I can handle a stuck up woman like your mother.” You crossed your arms and quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“What do I have to do to make you stay with her?” Roman sighed.

 

“We’re not prisoners Roman, I won’t let (Y/D/N) be treated like one.” You said quickly and he nodded.  
“You can take her out in the day but while we’re asleep I want her in that room, Olivia can’t get in there.” Roman muttered.  
“That’s a start.” You mumbled, pausing half way up the stairs and looking down at him. “You should spend more time with her, she likes you.”


	9. Shelly's Mer-Friend

You peered out of the water at the looming girl. She looked rather dangerous compared to any of the humans that came down to look in the bay however, she’d proven herself to be nicer than her fearsome appearance and you couldn’t quite hold of your curiosity.

 

Swimming so she could see you, you lent your arms on the jagged rock, tilting your head as you watched her and waited for her to notice you. As soon as she did she smiled and waved, you waved back, getting a little too excited when she came over and your tail twitched into sight.  
“Hello.” She tapped into the box in her hand without even taking in the tail as if she’d met you before.  
“Hello.” You copied.

***************************************

Shelly smiled when she saw you waiting for her, flowing through the water and humming to yourself, waiting for you friend to come and sit with you in the lazy summer afternoon. When she was close enough you hopped onto one of the smoother rocks and the two of you began talking.  
“Shelly!” A tall boy hurried down to the water’s edge and froze when he saw you scrambling to get into the water.  
“Roman I didn’t know you were looking for me.” Shelly’s phone blared out.

“What was that?” Roman asked as he stared into the water.  
“What do you mean?” Shelly looked hopefully up at her brother who was still pointing at the water.  
You jumped out and pushed yourself onto the bank behind him, inspecting him from behind while Shelly tried not to giggle. You were thankful that Shelly had taught you English in the time that you knew her because you could understand his string of incoherent blubbering.  
“Mermaid… that was a mermaid.” Roman jabbed his fingers at the water and you had to jump back in when you giggled and he span around.

*********************************

“What’s wrong Glowbug?” Roman sighed as he headed up to the attic to see what Shelly was doing.  
“People are putting thing in the water and it’s hurting other people.” Even Shelly’s phone sounded sad and Roman had to hug her to stop her tears dribbling down her cheeks.

“When you say people you mean the mermaid right because I know I saw a mermaid.” Roman asked making Shelly giggle.  
“Yes her tails gone a funny colour.” Shelly reluctantly answered.  
“Peter told me I was seeing things I knew it was real.” Roman nodded and watched Shelly’s head hang as if she’d given up.  
“I wish there was somewhere she could go without being hurt by the stuff in the water.” She looked up at Roman who sighed.

“We'll go get her.” He stood and started calling Peter while Shelly headed to the lift.

***************************************************

“I do not like the furry one he smells like dog.” You complained as you were crammed into a large boat with wheels and speed away somewhere.  
“Yeah well you smell like fish but I’m not complaining.” The boy grumbled.  
“That’s Peter he’s a Werewolf.” Shelly informed you.

“Oh is it serious?” You asked assuming it was some sort of human illness.  
“Nah just plays up once a month, what about you does your tail come off?” Peter asked as he twisted in the front seat to look at you lay across the back with your head on Shelly’s lap.  
“I should hope not!” You gasped.  
“Peter stop offending the mermaid.” Roman muttered.  
“I didn’t know it would offend her in all the movies their tails disappear.” Peter defended himself.

“Honestly, one mermaid had to show off to Mr Anderson and now everyone thinks we can shed out tails.” You pouted and Roman cleared his throat.  
“Road!” Peter hissed as he grabbed the wheel for Roman who was staring at you.

************************************************

Roman cleared his throat as he approached the huge pool that had been created for you. It was near the back of the Godfrey estate and over looked the river. When you saw him you vanished into the water, still a little nervous whenever he approached, mostly because of the odd stare he fixed you with.

“(Y/N)?” Roman asked and you rose out of the water until the tip of your nose met the air.  
He chuckled and held out a large chunk of chocolate. You hurried to hop onto the sandy area around the pool and took it quickly, gobbling it up and looking at him expectantly.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t bring anymore.” He shrugged and sat next to you.  
“That is alright.” You smiled and his eyes glazed.

“We should put a roof on here for when it rains.” Roman muttered.  
Your tail swished in the water and he grinned realizing what he’d said and shook his head. He still felt a little dazed every time he saw you, forgetting exactly how beautiful you were until the next time he got to see you.  
“I’d ask you out on a date but um… you have a tail so I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.” Roman pursed his lips and frowned out over the view.  
He snapped his head back to look at you when you lent your own on his shoulder, resting one of your hands in his as you both looked down over the river.


	10. Revenge

Roman couldn’t help but laugh at how angry he’d made you. You’d actually taken his keys and headed out to the car as if it would make him follow you out of the club. When he finally found you you’d started the car and he had to lean into the roadster, pulling the keys out, so you wouldn’t drive off.  
“Come on (Y/N), at least wait for me to get this girl alone for a bit.” Roman smirked.  
“No I’m pissed off at you, you’re not a god Roman so you just URGH!” You growled out in frustration as he swaggered away and followed him inside, ditching him to find someone who could take you home.

 

Just when you’d found someone willing to take you home Roman spotted you, ditching the girl he’d been attempting to hook up with and hurtled through the crowd to you. When he gripped your arm and yanked you back outside you punching his chest hoping he’d stop.  
“What the hell (Y/N)?” Roman hissed.  
“Excuse me, you’re the little blood drinking psycho who thinks he can pull me around!” You yelled at him.  
“You don’t get to let other guys take you home… you’re mine.” Roman snapped as he climbed in the car and you had no choice but to get in or be taken home by the stranger.

*************************************************

You didn’t say a word too Roman, glaring at him whenever he tried to make a joke or talk. When you reached his house you stormed across the drive and punched in the key code, stamping up the wooden stairs to his room where your bag was waiting.  
“Stop!” Roman grumbled when you turned to find him blocking the doorway and attempted to push past him. “You’re staying.”  
With a sudden surge of confidence, you slapped him across the face, anger flaring in your eyes and you took a step back, reluctantly letting him walk you across the room. Once you had nowhere else to go you squared your shoulders and glared at Roman.

 

You hated how horrible he was, how he’d claimed your friendship because you were the most desirable, how for some reason despite yourself you let him disrespect you at every chance he got. But the thing you hated most was his stupidly attractive face that had you wanting to be one of those girls he had for the night.  
When you launched yourself forwards his eyes widened, catching you around the waist as you yanked his shirt and kissed him. He’d expected you to whimper and apologies or beg for him to forgive you for the slap.  
“(Y/N) what’re you doing?” Roman’s voice was a husky rumble as he waited for you to answer but the only action you made was to push him against the edge of his bed.

 

“I’m not yours.” You grumbled.  
“Alright then.” Roman muttered slowly waiting for you to explain yourself.  
“You’re not the boss and you can’t make me do what you want.” You spat and shoved him hard enough to push him down before clambering onto him.  
“Oh and you think you are?” Roman chuckled. “Is that what this is?”  
You glared at him and he erupted into laughter, not even stopping when you started to grinned against him, his hands helping you moved as he continued to laugh at you.

 

“Did I make you mad (Y/N) and now you want to be in charge?” Roman teased.  
You let out a growl of frustration when he didn’t take you seriously and you decided you’d had enough of him for one night. Climbing off him you heading to the door but he grabbed your thigh and span you to face him, a hand roughly pulling your hair as he stood pulling you up to look at him so he didn’t have to stoop when he claimed your mouth in a bruising kiss.  
He pushed you down onto his bed, your body obediently following Roman’s gentle nudges until you were where he wanted you, both completely naked and breathing heavily. It wasn’t until Roman was tying your hands with the silky pink ribbon to your dressing gown that you realized you’d managed to be seduced into submitting for Roman.

 

He slipped two fingers between the material and your hand as if checking he hadn’t tied them too tightly. Once he was done he gripped both your ankles in one hand, moving until his breath fanned over your core.  
“Roman stop.” You complained.  
You were surprised when he did, dropping your legs and backing away nervously, hoping he hadn’t upset you and encouraged you to ditch him like Peter had. He waited for you to say something but when you didn’t he edged back to where he was, watching and waiting for you to say no again.  
“Roman, I said stop.” The ball of your foot met his forehead, stopping him from getting to where he wanted.  
“But… you’re so wet… you… why?” He rambled looking utterly defeated as he watched your body.

 

“Untie me.” You demanded. After a moments deliberation he gave in and untied you, completely taken by surprise when your legs wrapped around him and he found himself lay under you.  
“(Y/N) don’t you dare.” Roman warning as you ground against him and used his distraction to tie his hands above his head.  
“Bite me Godfrey.” You hummed.  
“Don’t tempt me sweetheart.” Roman hissed.  
You let your fingertips trace over Roman’s body, teasing and playing, until the boy was stiff with sexual frustration and practically snapping the restraints. You didn’t give him warning as you sank down onto him, the feeling of begging suddenly filled knocked the air out of you, your eyes rolling as a croak of a gasp escaped.

 

Roman’s jaw was stubbornly set, attempting to not react to you riding him, every drop of your hips was as rough as he’d have been, but it didn’t stop the childish tantrum of not being able to touch you. He reluctantly gave into the urge to roll his eyes back when you let out a whimper, your walls clenching around him when you wanted nothing more than to have your power over Roman last longer.  
“Razor.” He grunted but you continued and completely ignored him.  
“Shh.” You gasped and he quirked an eyebrow, snapping his hips up to meet yours and you came utterly undone, collapsing against him.  
“Does it make you mad that your little dominating attempt didn’t get me off?” Roman teased.  
“Nope.” You hummed.

 

With a smirk you left him wound up and tied to the bed, hurrying to the bathroom to freshen up, being sure to leave the door open. He didn’t say a word as you skipped back into the room and reclaimed your position over him, rolling his swollen head against your clit.  
He grunted when you sank down on him again, his glowering turning to a hooded gaze. He smirked when you went to untie his hands but hesitated, glancing down at him and swallowing.  
“If I let you go will I still be in charge?” You asked him, nibbling you lip as he rocked his hips and seemed to wrapped up in watching his hard on slide between your folds to answer.  
“You can try.” Roman muttered.

 

You slowly undid his hands and the first thing he did was make a grab for the razor that you’d moved out of his reach. Your fingers slowly moved up his neck and to the back of his hair like he’d done with you and wrapped into his hair, tugging it and using the grip to sit him up.  
“You’re fun when your mad.” Roman groaned.  
He sighed when your legs wrapped around his waist and you began bouncing on his lap, each time letting yourself drop lower onto his member. His hands went to caress your side and you let out an irked whimper. Showing him that you wanted to be rough you grabbed his hair again and tugged it until you could bite harshly into his neck.  
The moan that left him encouraged more bites and soon your roughness had encouraged him to pound into you hard enough for you to feel bruises forming where his hipbones met your thighs.

 

“Shee-it.” Roman groaned when your nails raked over his back.  
He dropped back and your eyes widened when you saw the tint of Roman’s blood when you’d scratched him too hard. Roman’s mouth dropped open in his attempts to keep his rough pace and when he saw the blood on your fingers he had an even harder time not blowing his load.  
“Roman… your… cumming after me.” You demanded as one of his hands went to your hip while his other flicked over your breasts.  
“Yes (Y/N).” He grunted.

 

When you felt your walls clench around him again you held out two fingers, offering him the chance to greedily gobble up the blood, his tongue swirling around your fingers as he twitched inside of you. Your high hit you harder than before, the Upir had to grab you around the waist to stop your body falling backwards when you went lip and after a few more thrusts he’d followed behind.  
“Feel better?” Roman croaked as he let you drop down against him.  
“Yes but you’re still a giant ass.” You hummed.  
“Yeah but I’m still the boss.” He shrugged and you huffed making him chuckle.


	11. The Machine

Roman glowered after you as you sighed and stormed out of the mansion. He couldn’t comprehend why you were walking out on him, Roman Godfrey, of all people. Of all the things you had to walk in on him doing was drinking blood. With a defeated sigh he grabbed at the phone that lay on the coffee table in front of him and dialled Pryce’s private number and lent back in the sofa.  
“Pryce… do you still have the machine?” Roman grumbled.  
“Yes but you are aware that it may not work?” Pryce sighed nervously.  
“I really don’t care.” Roman snapped back. “I’ll be there in half an hour.”

*********************************************************************

Roman’s heart was pounding as he was strapped down, telling himself over and over that there was no way you’d dare leave him for good if your least favourite flaw was gone for good.  
“This will hurt a lot.” Pryce told him.

“I don’t care just get it over with.” Roman hissed.  
Roman zoned out after a while, Pryce hadn’t been kidding about the pain, and he attempted to relax so he couldn’t feel it but it did nothing to relieve his pain. His head was spinning too much to notice anything other than the violent buzzing of the machine to notice Pryce had pulled away.  
“Pryce you can’t…” Your voice drifted through his consciousness and he wandered if he’d actually flipped and lost his mind.  
“We’re half way through the procedure.” Pryce muttered.

 

As if to prove Pryce’s point the machine pumped fresh blood into Roman and the Upir could feel the flood of ease was over him as if he’d drunk enough blood to last him weeks. The machine suddenly stopped whirring and your face appeared above him.  
“Roman?” You whispered.  
“Pryce killed me didn’t he?” Roman slurred.  
You smiled and shook your head, a hand gently stroking down the side of his neck as you waited for Roman’s restraints to be undone.  
“You’re an idiot.” You said fondly and kissed his cheek.

 

******************************************************

Roman was sat alone in the study, a whisky tumbler rolling in his hands as he stared at the floor, his mind a blur as he tried to understand why you’d stopped him. He didn’t look at you when you sat down at the opposite end of the sofa.

 

“Why’d you stop it?” Roman asked eventually.  
“I don’t know.” You mumbled.  
“I could have been…” Roman started as he looked at you.  
“Normal?” You hummed. “A good Godfrey man… Roman even if you didn’t drink blood you’d still have the drugs, hookers, the bad temper and the god complex.”  
“Why are you with me?” He chuckled, watching as you crawled across the sofa and knelt next to him while you stroked a hand through his hair.  
“Maybe I’m a hopeless girl thinking she can change you into a good boy.” You teased. “Or maybe I just like it that you’re very bad.”


	12. A Favour

“Peter why are we at this store?” Roman complained as Peter dragged him through the cheapest tore in Hemlock Grove.  
“Because (Y/N) want’s something from here.” The werewolf sighed.  
“Yeah well she could have asked us to go to a decent store.” Roman complained.  
“Shut up Roman.” Peter chuckled.

Half an hour later you were all sat in Roman’s living room, the Upir lounged across your lap while your feet stretched behind Peter’s head and over the back of the sofa. You were starting to fall asleep when Roman’s hand slapped against your thigh and he grinned at you with a devious glint in his eyes.  
“You know you owe us a favour.” Roman looked behind you at Peter who chuckled, seeing where Roman’s mind was heading.  
“Really all you did was…” You began to complain but Peter tutted.

“Drove across town in the middle of a thunderstorm, kitted out Roman’s house so we can all crash here and picked you up from Destiny’s when you couldn’t be asked to walk home or get the bus.” Peter hummed.   
“Ok fine you can have one favour.” You sighed.  
“Good that’s all we need.” Roman hummed as he flipped over and grabbed your legs, pulling them either side of his head.  
“Roman!” You squealed as he pulled your pyjama shorts out of his way and sucked onto your clit.  
Peter smirked when your hips rolled and kissed your neck, unbuttoning your short and pulling off your shoulders, groaning when you let his hands wander up your body to cup your breasts.

 

They continued slowly teasing, touching, licking a kissing your skin until you thought you might explode with pleasure. You barely acknowledged Peter sliding off the sofa to strip himself down or Roman doing the same once Peter had returned to take over his position between your legs.  
Peter tugged your shorts to one side as he pulled you into his lap and wrapped your legs around his waist, sitting at the edge of the sofa while Roman watched, his lip tugged between his teeth. Your whole body relaxed and rocked backwards as Peter slide into you, the feeling of slowly being stretched making your eyes rolled, tempting Peter to lean down and kiss you.  
“My turn.” Roman grunted once he decided he’d waited long enough.

 

He didn’t even bother to lift you of Peter’s lap, roughly thrusting into you as Peter rested his forehead against yours, holding your waist and moving you against Roman. Both boys groaned as you came hard, clenching around Roman and gripping onto Peter.  
Once your head stopped spinning you realised Peter was waiting for you to be able to focus on him, Roman bit into your shoulder as Peter thrusted into you, softer that Roman had but still rough enough to have your moaning loudly.  
“I should owe you guys more favours.” You whimper as you collapse against Peter, Roman’s deep chuckle rumbling against your shoulder.


	13. Panic Attack (Part One)

You hurried out of the class room and down to the stair case that you’d adopted as your hiding place, the only other person who used it was Roman Godfrey and he never payed any attention to you, other than offering you something to smoke.  
As soon as you reached the cool hiding place you burst into tears, breath coming out in rapid puffs as you attempt to keep calm had you over thinking and panicking more. A hand settled on your shoulder and you jumped, heart pounding as you looked up to see the new boy frowning at you.  
“Hey. Are you ok?” He asked quietly, crouching down next to you when you shuffled away from him. “It’s ok just breath in and out.”

“Hey Peter are you in…” Roman frowned when he saw Peter crouched next to you, making jokes and trying to get you to stop looking at him like he’d scared the life out of you.  
If he was honest Roman was quite fond of you, always friendly and despite never taking anything he offered you, you’d never told anyone what he did. Occasionally he’d chat with you, his seat on the top step allowing him to watch you read or doodle without invading you space.

“(Y/N), you alright?” He asked, stopping next to Peter.  
“Go away!” You gasped out.  
“We’re just trying to help you.” Peter assured you, ignoring Roman’s attempt to tug him away from you.  
“You’re to close Peter.” Roman grunted, pushing the werewolf back and sitting a few steps behind you. “You know they don’t know anything about you (Y/N).”  
“I know.” You muttered back to Roman.  
“What’d they do this time?” Roman hummed.

“I’m not as pretty as the twins.” You mumbled and both boys scoffed.  
“If they’re so pretty how come I don’t like hanging round with them?” Roman asked, winking at Peter when he managed to distract you.  
“You don’t like anyone.” You pointed out.  
“What, I like Shelly.” Roman grinned when you laughed.  
“She’s your sister that doesn’t count.” Peter mumbled. “You literally have no friends.”

 

“(Y/N) we’re friends right?” Roman waited for you to answer but you just fidgeted nervously unsure what to say and the anxiety kicked back in.  
“Hey wait if this jerk gets to be your friend I want to be yours to.” Peter complained.  
They continued to bicker, occasionally making sure that you laughed at their jokes and soon you scooted a few step up to join them, your mind completely empty of anything that made your pulse race and your head spin.

“Thank you.” You mumbled when the bell rang.  
“You’re welcome… hey if you want to skip gym we’ll be here.” Roman hummed.  
“I have English first, don’t you guys have the same class.” You asked curiously.  
“Yeah but we went yesterday.” Roman shrugged.  
“Ok… I guess I’ll see you later.” You smiled and waved at them.


	14. Panic Attack (Part Two)

The day in the stairwell had you slowly roped into the boy’s lives, werewolves, Upirs and Vargulfs became your daily issues. You even moved in with Destiny when the part of Hemlock you were living in got a little too rough for everyone’s likening.  
“Peter?” Destiny called out and the boy groaned from his spot on the sofa. “Wasn’t (Y/N) supposed to be at work an hour ago?”  
When Peter looked up he found Destiny stood on a chair so she could look out of the window. He got up and lifted her out of the way, frowning when he saw you sat in the car with your knuckles clenched on the steering wheel.  
“I guess I’ll go see what’s wrong.” Peter mumbled.

“(Y/N)?” Peter asked as he lent on the car.  
“Hi!” You squeaked out through a haggard breath.  
“You gonna let me in?” He chuckled and you shook your head, still breathing heavily and the car seemed to shrink around you. “It’s ok (Y/N) … I can call Roman and he can talk to you if you like.”  
You didn’t answer, in fact everything around you seemed close and far away all at once. When Peter tapped on the window again it sounded like an echo and you didn’t move. The first sign of movement Peter saw was you jumping when Roman hopped into the back and Peter took the seat next to you.  
“So why’re you panicking this time?” Roman asked.

“I don’t know ok, just everything ever.” You said and Peter chuckled.  
“Good reason to panic I guess.” He smiled and slowly prised your hands of the steering wheel. “If it’s the people at work you don’t have to go in today.”  
“But if I don’t I can’t help pay for stuff and then we’ll have nowhere to live and nothing to eat and then I’ll have to get another job to make up for it so I might as well go to work even though the people there are awful and make me have panic attacks and…” You stopped when Peter slapped a hand over you mouth.  
“Breath.” He hummed and let you go.  
“You shouldn’t let people push you around.” Roman offered as advice and you frowned at him in the mirror. 

“It’s not like I mean to it’s just…” You trailed off and sighed.  
“Get a new job.” Roman muttered.  
“Roman believe it or not but it’s pretty hard for us normal people to get jobs.” Peter chuckled.  
“Maybe he’s right.” You mumbled and glanced nervously at Peter.  
“We don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do (Y/N).” Peter gripped your hand and you smiled.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled.  
“We’re here for you.” Peter promised and glared at Roman until he agreed.


	15. Save a life

“What do you mean she’s still sick?” Roman growled out.

“I’m sorry Mr Godfrey there’s nothing more we can do.” The doctor stuttered.

“I’ve been paying you four thousand dollars a day to get her better not let her get sicker!” Roman yelled. 

“I’m sorry sir…” The man tried but Roman shook his head.

“I will have you fired.” Roman warned as he stormed out of the building and slammed his way into his car.

 

 

He sighed and started the drive to the White Towers, not ready to go home and tell you his vast amount of money and volatile temper had gotten nowhere. As soon as he got through the doors people were milling around him and yelling, all he wanted to do was find Pryce, finally admitting defeat and acknowledging the that he might be your only chance to living through the month.

“Mr Godfrey, the horse you bought for Miss (Y/L/N) is at the stable.” Someone muttered to Roman as he headed into his office.

“Right, will you go find Pryce and tell him I need him now.” Roman snapped.

******************************************************************

 

“What you’re asking of me can’t be done.” Pryce told Roman again.

“Bullshit Pryce, you can make me human so just swap the machine around.” Roman snapped.

“I’d need time to experiment and I will need Upir’s to take the blood from.” Pryce explained.

“You have two weeks.” Roman snapped as he glared at the man.

“I can’t get it done in two weeks.” Pryce stated firmly.

 

“I don’t give a fuck what you have to do, who dies, how many of your fucked up minions go without sleep, get it done.” Roman spat at him.

“We don’t have the funding for this.” Pryce watched as Roman rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Take what you need from my personal accounts, add a quarter of the normal funding to whatever I’m giving you.” Roman said quickly.

“I can’t promise you it will work but I’ll try.” Pryce muttered. “If it does we can thank (Y/N) for giving us a new product.” 

“Just stop her from Dying.” Roman snapped.

 

*************************************************

 

“She’s worse than she was when I left.” Roman muttered as Anna pottered around your room.

“Shelly came to see her, I told her not to get out of bed but she didn’t want the girl to worry.” The housekeeper smiled apologetically at Roman who stared down at you.

He waited until she’d left before crouching down next to you and brushed your hair out of your face, he hated you like this, he wanted the days back where you’d argue for hours before ending up affectionately wrapped around each other.

“You can’t leave me yet (Y/N), I need you to stay with me… all the bad things I do, you’re the only one who loves me.” Roman croaked.

 

***************************************************************

 

“This better work.” Roman hissed at Pryce as he waited for the ambulance to arrive at the White Towers.

“I can’t say that it will do anything other than cause her pain.” Pryce chided, wishing more than anything the Roman would let you go with some dignity so that he didn’t have to hurt you and make you into his experiment.

“Roman… why’re we here?” Your voice was hoarse and barely audible but Roman crouched down next to the wheelchair you were in and stroked your hair.

 

“I promised I’d make you better.” He kissed the side of your head and let Pryce take you away.

He sat silently, listening to your screams and sobs, not once did he think that this wasn’t the right thing to do for you. The only thing that crossed his mind was that once it worked you’d be dependent on him for several years, unable to leave him.

 

***************************************************

 

Roman made his way slowly to your room, the glaring white halls making the back of his eyes ache as he tried not to look like he was rushing. When he got into the room he found you curled in one of the armchairs, staring out over a rainy Hemlock Grove.

“(Y/N).” Roman muttered. “Pryce said you can go home today.”

You hadn’t said anything to him since you woke up, he wanted you to tell him it was the right thing to do, that you were great full that you were now like him. But you simply followed him obediently, walking next to him as if you were never sick.

 

“Why’re we stopping?” You asked quietly.

“I have a gift for you.” Roman climbed out of the car and helped you out.

He led you to the stable that he owned, just inside the thick of the woods. When you set your eyes on the beautiful black stallion you’d been pining after for months your eyes watered, you couldn’t remember the last gift Roman had given you that wasn’t secretly for him.

 

But when you approached it reared and bucked, eyes rolling in fear at the mere presence of you. Roman’s hands tightened around your forearms and he pulled you away from the horse who was still braying nervously.

“I’ll find one that doesn’t do that.” Roman promised.

“This is because of what you did to me.” You mumbled, yanking away from him and hurrying back towards the car.

“(Y/N) I… think that I love you.” Roman admitted.

 

“You think?” You asked him. 

“Yeah, if we want to keep the house and the horse I actually have to go into work, before it was just to keep face with the side companies.” Roman admitted. “I emptied one of our accounts to make you better.”

“You risked your perfect life just so I would live?” You asked him.

“Yes.” Roman said quickly.

“I know that I’m mad at you but… I love you to Roman.” You mumbled.


	16. Caught

“Hello.” You mumbled nervously when you knocked on the door and Olivia answered.  
“My son isn’t available right now?” She sneered.  
“Actually I have a class project with Shelly… I was here with her last week.” You say hoarsely. “She said that she’d be a bit late but I could come up early and set everything up… but I can wait outside if it’s a bother.”  
“No it’s fine, come in.” Oliva sighed. “You’ll have to wait upstairs while I fetch her… don’t touch anything.”  
You took your shoes off and headed up the wide staircase as she left, it struck you as odd to be left alone in the fine house and you had to remind yourself that Olivia was terrifying so that you wouldn’t be tempted to look curiously at the art that was dotted around.

A loud moan made you jump and you glanced around to see who could have made the noise but found yourself on your own. You followed a series of shorter moans to a room with door opened just a crack.  
“(Y/N)!” Your name falling from Roman’s mouth sounded seductive and depraved, he was lay on his back, head pressed into the pillow as his hips rutted off the bed.  
He turned his head and you froze, wide eyed, as he stared at you through the crack the door had made, not bothering to still his hand as he smirked. When you finally had the sense to pull away he hurried off the bed and yanked his door open all the way.  
“If you like watching so much why don’t you help?” Roman’s smirk seemed to widen when you tried desperately to avoid looking at him.

A faint red coloured your cheeks as he gently took your hand and pulled you into his room, he hesitated but only for a moment. For someone who was used to getting what he wanted he’d accepted that you, might well be the one thing he’d never have, so he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with you know he’d sat you on the edge of his bed.  
The idea of having you at his mercy was appealing, almost thrilling, when he thought of how you were the sweet girl who’d quickly befriended Shelly. Most of the other girls would be on their hands and knees for him, the rest would have clambered into his bed when he spotted them.  
But you were sat fidgeting, your thighs rubbing together and your dress tangling between your fingers as you played with your hands. Slowly he bent down and skimmed the pad of his thumb over your jaw line, the faint intake of breath making him smile as he ran his lip through his teeth.

“Seeing as you interrupted me I’m going to be in a bad mood, you’ve seen how bad those can get haven’t you.” He watched you until you nodded, unable to look at him in case your eyes wondered. “I think it’s only fair that you help me.”  
“Help you?” You asked quietly.  
He nodded and let his hand trail away from your face, down to the small faux pearl button’s that held the top of your dress closed. He smiled to himself as you watched him slowly undo the buttons, making no sound in objection, letting him tug the dress of your shoulders to reveal the laced bra underneath.

He roughly pushed you back, standing over you as on hand slipped under the cups of your bra while the other returned to his length, gentle puffs of air fanning across your collar bone as he pumped himself at the sight of you.  
“Shee-it (Y/N).” He choked out, his hand moving faster as he kissed down to the breast he was massaging and bit down on your nipple, sucking you through the dampened fabric.  
He continued to swear and groan as he bit and licked across your torso, his hand pumping himself rapidly until his body jerked and stiffened. He suddenly moved off you, jerking you off the bed and pushed you to your knees.  
“What’re you…?” You asked still in shock and a lusted daze.  
“Open and don’t choke.” Roman grunted as he gripped your head by your hair and pressed his tip against your mouth.

 

You obediently did as you were told, letting him jerk his hips into your mouth until he stopped, hot liquid spurting into your mouth making your eyes water as he pushed to the back of your throat.  
As soon as he was done he pulled away from you, smirking as he stroked through your hair a few times before climbing back into bed. Slowly you stood, buttoning your dress as he watched you, waiting for you to complain that you’d been left out.

“Wait.” He grunted as you went to shuffle from his room.  
He reached out and pulled you over to him, using his other hand to swipe at something before sliding his thumb into your mouth and running it over your teeth.  
“You can leave now.” He hummed and slapped your behind as he sent you back out to the corridor. “Oh and I have detention tomorrow in case you want me to get you off to.”  
“In detention?” You asked and he nodded.  
“Yeah, pay the teacher a couple of bucks he’ll leave.” Roman winked and you felt yourself blushing again as you hurried to sit next to the elevator up to Shelly’s room and try to forget what you’d done with Roman.


	17. Caught (Part Two)

Shelly waved when Anna let you into the house, waiting politely while you took off your shoes and set the neatly in the porchway, following her up to her room as usual. After a few hours Roman came back with the boy who Letha and Shelly talked about, you could never remember his name, but he smiled and waved when you hurried to help Anna carry the drinks up.

“I thought you only came on a Wednesday.” Roan grunted and you blushed, recalling the last few times you’d come over, sharing award but thrilling moments with Roman who thought nothing more of it than a way to satisfy his boredom.  
“We have some more stuff so I’m coming on the weekends to.” You muttered and hurried off.  
“She’s cute.” Peter chuckled and vanished into Roman’s room whatever he said after became faint and too quiet to hear.

 

*************************************************************

“Hello Mrs Godfrey.” You mumbled politely and Oliva looked at you as if she’d only just realised you were there.  
“You’re here again, would you go a tell Roman dinner will be ready in an hour, and if you wouldn’t mind telling me if the boy has left.” She sighed and decided you were rather pleasant if not only for the fact that you were well mannered and timid.  
When you knocked on Roman’s open door you found it completely empty and, rather than face the terrifying Godfrey matriarch, you pattered across his room and knocked on the bathroom door.  
“Um Roman it’s (Y/N) … your Mom said that dinner will…” you started.

“(Y/N) I can’t here you, come in.” He called and you testily opened the door, blushing and looking away when you found him settled in the bath as if it was completely normal to invite someone in while you’re bathing.  
“Your Mom said dinner will be done in an hour.” You mumbled and went to leave as he lent forward.  
“Hey, wait you came up you don’t wanna… I dunno get in with me?” Roman asked and you shook your head.  
“I have to finish with Shelly.” You muttered and felt the fluttering heat that Roman caused whenever he tried or suggested anything start to blaze.  
“Oh, alright then.” He watched you leave, deciding to stay in the tub just in case his offer lured you back up.

Roman frowned when he spotted you at the other end of the table with Shelly, both still working, Oliva was nowhere to be seen so he shrugged and sat down, watching you concentrate on whatever you were working on.  
“Where’s Mom?” Roman asked just so he could get you to look at him.  
“Oh, I was supposed to say she went to see Pryce and that we’d eat without her.” The robotic voice of Shelly’s phone echoed around the room.  
“Well (Y/N) are you staying for dinner, I can take you home after.” Roman asked and you looked up from the book in front of you.

“Um… I… maybe.” You blushed and Shelly smiled as she insisted you should stay, cleaning away the books you’d been studying from, leaning you and Roman alone as she went to put them away.  
He pushed his seat back and pulled yours to face him, sliding his hands up your thighs, smiling to himself when he realised you were wearing the same dress you had been when he first got you alone.  
“You’ve been avoiding me but you like the attention, are you going to leave me hot and bothered or be a good girl?” Roman drawled and you fidgeted in the chair and avoided answering until Shelly came back. “Fine, we’ll talk on the ride home.”


	18. A Tease

Roman kept his gaze straight ahead, fixed on the road, your hand slowly skimmed its way over his crotch and he had to bite back a groan or Peter would wake and know what was going on. Peter had woken you both early that morning and Roman had insisted that in your sleepy state and tiny pyjamas, that you had to sit on his lap.  
Naturally you decided to have some fun with him, subtly rolling your hips against him, moaning and humming just loud enough for Roman to hear. When Roman agreed to drive Peter to where he was going, you decided to be a little meaner when you were dressing, dropping your nightie to the floor in a pool and revealing that you had absolutely nothing on underneath.  
“If you don’t stop you’ll regret it.” Roman hissed out through gritted teeth.  
“But you don’t want me to stop.” You giggled, fingertips teasing the firm bulge that now pressed against his jeans.

“Don’t think I won’t pull over and fuck you in front of Peter.” Roman hissed out.  
“Fine.” You hummed with a smile and retreated your hand only to pop the button on your own jeans and begin teasing yourself.  
The car swerved a little as he tried to watch you and the road, the place to drop off Peter seemed to come rather quickly and you were certain the ride home was quicker that the ride out. He was out as quick as he could and yanked your door open.  
“Out now.” Was all he snapped at you.

He gripped your arm and practically frog marched you into the house. As soon as the front door was shut you were turned around and Roman yanked your jeans down to your thighs, his fingers pushing past your panties and into your core without any time for adjustment.  
“All the times I’ve fucked you and I’ve been slow and gentle was because you were being a good girl.” Roman paused as he curled his fingers and you moaned. “You’re going to go upstairs and take your clothes off, when I get up there you better be sat in the middle of the bed waiting for me.”  
He smiled to himself as you scurried of, taking his sweet time to pour himself a drink and pull off his coat. His hands went to his tie and his eyes darkened as he thought over how to punish your teasing.

“On your front.” Roman hummed as he strode into the room.  
You flipped over and gasped when he suddenly wrapped his tie around your wrists, pulling until you could only just move your arms and tied the other end to the headboard. You went to ask him what he was going to do, tease him a little more but a hard slap burnt against your ass, stopping any torment from escaping past the whimper.  
“If you think for a second.” He paused as he landed another slap. “You’re ready to play my games with me.”  
He stopped and gently tugged your hair so he could kiss your throat and leave a bruising kiss.

“You’d be wrong.” He hummed, pulling away and slowly removing his clothes, making sure you could see the entire thing.  
“Roman please!” You whimpered only for him to move away from you and leave another, gentler slap.  
“Ah, only good girls can call me Roman and you weren’t a good girl were you (Y/N)?” He hummed as he gently smooths the red mark he’d left on you.  
“No?” You whimpered out as he moved his hand to skim a finger through your folds, skimming your clit and core until his finger was slick with your juices, sucking it clean with a low moan.  
“Well, until you learn to behave like a good girl, you’re going to have to call me Mr Godfrey.” He smirked when you tried to hold in a giggle.

You were left moaning into the pillows as he thrusted into you hard, pulling out as soon as he had himself buried into you, when he rapidly thrust back into you your moan came out loud and untamed.  
His hand tangled into your hair, pulling you head back as he braced himself against the headboard with the other, pushing himself deeper into you with each hard thrust. You cried out and clenched around him, nearly toppling over the edge of your high.  
“No.” He grunted and pulled out of you.  
“But Ro… Mr Godfrey.” You complained as he stood and gripped the headboard with both hands.

“(Y/N) you know what the bad girls that call me Mr Godfrey do, don’t you?” He smiled when you nodded and crawled towards him.  
He swore as you took his whole length in your mouth without hesitating, the taste of your own juices filled your mouth as your tongue swirled and flicked. He moved his hips into your mouth, matching the rhythm you’d started, slowly grunting each time he hit the back of your throat.  
“Shee-it.” He groaned as he twitched and hot liquid gushed over your tongue. “Such a good girl (Y/N).”  
He dropped to his knees and pushed you flat on the bed, kissing you as his fingers found your wet heat, pumping into you and teasing your clit until you were squirming. He smiled when you began to clench around him, sucking harshly on your neck as your body stiffened and your eyes rolled.


	19. Chapter 19

You slipped the bracelet into your bag without being noticed, three more small items found their way into your bag and you grabbed a scarf and some cute looking sandals on the way out. A smug smile played over your face as you skipped away from the store, a secret little thrill running through you when you thought over how easy it was to get away with it.

“(Y/N).” You stopped and turned to see Roman watching you. “Having fun?"  
“What do you want Godfrey?” You asked, crossing your arms and cocking an eyebrow as he strutted towards you.  
“We’re going to go have sex in my car.” Roman said with a smug smile and a look in his eyes that had your confidence wavering.  
“Oh yeah and why’s that?” You asked as you squared up to the looming boy.

He held up his phone and showed you several pictures of you in the shop. You sucked the air between your teeth and mad a small tut sound, this wouldn’t be the first time you’d had a ‘quickie’ with Roman but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of ‘helping’ you.  
Once he saw you’d decided you didn’t have any choice but to go along with him he lead you to the car park behind the shop and let you get in. As soon as he was in he’d unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down enough for you to ride him.  
“Shit (Y/N), do you own panties.” Roman hissed out as you threw a leg over him and sank down onto his length, giving him no time to prepared himself.  
“If you want me to wear some you should replace the ones you tore up.” You huffed as you began to bounce up and down causing him to grunt.

His hands travelled up your back and pulled at the knot keeping your dress up. As soon as it was loose he pulled it down around your waist, his hands roughly palming your breasts before pinching at your nipples.  
The two of you exchanged sloppy kisses as you continued to rise up and down, the feeling of being filled by him making your eyes roll when he joined your rhythm by jerking his hips up to meet your pace.  
Your fingers wound into his hair and tugged his head back, biting his lip as you moaned and felt your release wash over you, he followed quickly behind, his body bucking up into yours as he stiffened and whimpered.  
“Delete the pictures.” You demanded and he handed over his phone while he continued to massage your breasts into his palms.


	20. Angry Sex

Roman could be heard bellowing through the phone to you from down the hall, he had no idea what had started the argument but you were know giving him a list of his flaws and why you wouldn’t be becoming home.  
“You can sleep on the fucking streets tonight that’s fine with me.” Roman said as he angrily slammed the phone’s cut off button and stared at it as if daring the phone to ring.  
He was actually surprised when he got home and Anna told him you were still gone. When it got to two in the morning he was genuinely worried you’d finally left him and a bitter fury ran through him, he was perfect and you didn’t just get to leave him alone like this.  
“Roman unlock the door you dick!” You yelled through the glass doors when you found the key card and lock had been locked and disarmed from the inside.

 

He reluctantly opened the door, hiding the relief that you’d come back to him behind a dark look of disdain. You were drenched head to toe and getting wetter by the second but he made no effort to beckon you inside.  
“You’re wet.” He stated making you sigh with impatiens.  
“Yes, I’ve been to the stable and when I got home your car was in the drive so a sat outside until I was ready to come in.” You explained through gritted teeth.  
“Well don’t expect me to feel sorry when you get sick.” Roman said as you pushed past him and headed to your room.

“You never think about anyone but yourself so how could you feel sorry for me?” You mutter thinking he was still downstairs.  
“Hey that’s not fair!” Roman objected as he stormed into the room and glared down at you.  
“You got me fired and told Peter to never talk to me again!” You yelped out. “How is that benefiting me.”  
“You have more time for me… us now.” Roman corrected himself when he saw just how angry what he was saying.  
“You are the most arrogant, infuriating, ass hole in the entire fucking world!” you burst out.  
He grabbed you by the back of the neck and smashed his lips to yours. You shoved him off and glared at him until he kicked the end of the bed and left you to get dry.

You were lay on your back wide awake, despite not talking to Roman his head was lent on your ribs with his arms squeezed round your waist, as selfishly needy as ever. You knew in the morning he’d kiss his way up to your lips and you’d cave, giving in and forgetting everything till the next argument but for once you wanted the upper hand.  
“Stop fucking about I’m trying to sleep.” Roman whined when you wriggled to get comfy.  
“Oh I’m so sorry princess.” You huffed and pushed him off you.

He stayed silent and an idea came to you, with his eyes burning into your back you headed to his closet and you vanished into the large room, returning with a tie.  
“What the fuck (Y/N)?” He sighed when he let you toe his hands to the headboard.  
“I’m sick of doing everything that you say, you’re an arrogant jerk and I am so mad at you.” you growled out, stunning the cocky boy into silence. “You are going to get my job back, I’m going to hang out with Peter again and you’re going to listen to me an if you don’t I’ll…”  
You finished tying his hands and sat on his stomach, no idea what to say next as he’d never actually allowed you to take any of your frustration out on him before.  
“Can I make a suggestion?” He muttered once he realized your predicament. “Either threaten me with no sex, or no cumming.”

“Stop helping me be mad at you!” Your outburst made him snicker but he quickly shut up when you got off him and stripped down. “I’ll leave you tied up until you leave for work and I’ll get myself off over and over, no touching any of me and every night I’ll have to do the same thing.”  
For a moment Roman looked amused but then his wrists twitched and his eyes slowly trailed from you to where his hands were bound. A loud desperate groan left the boy and he swore loudly.  
“Untie me.” He snapped when you began to spread your folds and tease your clit. “(Y/N) you have no idea how to touch yourself.”  
“Urh, yeah I do Roman, I was satisfying myself long before I let you take over.” You hum and line him with your entrance, kneeling above him and teasing his tip against your heat.  
“Untie me now (Y/N).” His voice was cracked and lusted and you knew if you did as he asked he’d end up flipping you over.  
You fixed him with a devious look and sank down onto him, he grunted and strained against the tie as his legs kicked against the bed and a loud moan left him as he bottomed out. You pulled nearly all the way up and then repeated, each time a gasp left your lips.

You’d never felt so powerful, the frustrations and hurt fuelled your brutal pace and he matched you with hard flicks of his desperate hips. The hot burning sensation filled your hips but you ignored it, desperate to continue the feel of him, for once, writhing in need of more contact with your skin.  
“Shit, (Y/N) Please.” Roman whimpered as your walls clenched and you came hard, riding him through your high and slowly pulling him out of you.  
“Nope you don’t deserve to cum.” You say teasingly.  
“(Y/N) don’t be such a…” He started to complain.  
“A bitch, well think of this as my repayment for all the crappy fucks where you got off and I didn’t.” You hum and kiss his chest. “But I’ll untie you if you do one thing.”  
“Anything!” Roman gasped desperately.  
“Stop being so selfish.” You sigh and untie him when he nodded and promised that he’d think about you when he made decisions.  
“So in the spirit of being selfless… you want to help me jerk off?” he grinned when you chucked his pillow at him.


	21. Blood Supply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, PLZ DON’T READ IF SQUEAMISH OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING COULD BE TRIGGERS: Roman uses a needle to draw Reader’s blood, smut, sex, strong language, captive reader / under compulsion, licking blood off reader

Roman smiled as he shrugged off his jacket and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found out a punnet of fresh fruit, a child bottle of water and some other bits, before heading out to the utility room where a side door led to a cool room.  
He ran his fingers over the bags of blood that hung from the air, his grey eyes scanning the room, he pushed a hidden door that concealed a bright and somewhat cramped bedroom.  
“(Y/N)?” He called out when he didn’t spot you among your mound of pillows and blankets. Sighing he set his hand full down and turned to see if he could find you, it didn’t take long for your hiding spot between one of the cooling units and the wall to be exposed. He crouched next to you and ran a finger over your cheek, enjoying the soft warmth.

“Still not talking to me?” He hummed, smiling when you shook your head. “Can I have some… if I don’t drink as much this time?”  
He let out a sigh of relief when you reluctantly nodded after some thought, he’d a week without your blood. When another Upire gave you to him as a birthday gift he’d fully intended in letting you go, until he was encouraged to feed from you.  
He drank blood like he had before but on occasion he drank from you, he’d had trouble leaving you be in the first few months, the desire to drain you was slowly replaced by the desire to taste and enjoy you.

He set you down on the end of your bed, switching on the small TV that was attached to the wall and began rummaging through cupboards and draws until he had everything he’d need. While Dr Pryce knew about you and the captivity Roman was keeping you in, he also knew that there was no convincing Roman that you’d stay with him if you were in any other situation despite his attempts.  
The only thing he could do to keep you safe was show Roman how to use sterile equipment to draw small amounts of blood, the lessons quickly had it dawning on Roman that he didn’t have to keep you locked in the tiny room he’d hidden you away in and soon you had your small bedroom and your own bathroom.

***********************************************************

Roman stormed through the house needing something to lift his mood. He hurtled through the house and hurried down the steps, flinching when he slammed the door to the blood storage, knowing the sound would have startled you.  
“Roman?” You whispered from your room as if anyone else actually came down into the rooms but him.  
“What?” He snapped as he retrieved the usual tubes and bit from the draw before heading into your bedroom.

He stopped in the doorway when you scuttled back, clutching a towel around you, hair dripping down your shoulders. He didn’t take his eyes off you as he sat on your bed and waited for you to tell him if he could drink from you.  
You slowly moved to sit on one of his legs, clutching the towel to you as you let him inspect one arm. He frowned and kissed the bruises he found there inspecting the other one and finding the same.  
“I’m sorry.” You mumbled.  
“Why, it’s not your fault I took too much the last few times.” Roman cooed, running his fingers through your wet tangles of hair.  
He set you on your feet and headed out to the cooling room, reaching up and grabbing a bag, biting into it and freezing when he saw you watching him, eyes wide with curiosity. A dark flicker crossed his eyes and he beckoned you forwards, pushing your hair from around your shoulders and gently tugging the towel off you.

“You don’t mind when I drink blood do you (Y/N)?” He asked, circling you and stopping in front of you with a smile when you shook your head no. “What would you say if I wanted to fuck you with all this nice blood on us?”  
“Me?” You mumbled as if you hadn’t heard him.  
“Hmm, see I was with this other girl earlier, you know those ones that are pretty everywhere…” He trailed off and circled you again, this time running his fingers over you. “But she wouldn’t let me cover her in blood while I fucked her, she just… left.”

“She left?” You asked as you eyed him carefully knowing the foul mood he was in for weeks after the last girl that rejected him.  
“Yes but you wouldn’t leave me would you (Y/N)?” He nodded when you agreeing that you wouldn’t leave.  
You gasped when cool thick liquid dribbled down you back and you glanced over your shoulder to see Roman had emptied the rest of the bag on your back. He gripped your hips and licked from the base of your spin to your shoulder, a small gasped moan escaped your lips making him smile as he lapped the thick liquid off you.  
“You like it huh (Y/N)?” Roman asked happily.  
“Uhh.” You mumbled unable to form words when he ran his hands up your legs.

He chuckled and kissed your neck, nipping at it and turning you to face him. He raised an eyebrow when you shuffled towards him and went to loosen his tie, making the Upire smirk and pick you up.  
He set you down on your bed, pushing your legs apart and sucking onto your clit before you even knew what he was planning. Your fingers tangled into his hair and he began to undress as his tongue lapped at you core, your legs tightened around his head and just when you felt yourself hurtling towards your high he pulled away.  
You watched him with hooded eyes as he wondered naked through the room and looked at the bags of blood, nodding when he saw one he approved of and crushed it in his hands, pouring the liquid down himself.

He returned biting his lip at the sight of you smeared with blood, he crawled up the bed and began lapping up the blood that pooled on your skin, the feeling making you moan and write under him. There was no warning as he slowly sank into you, your back arching at the sudden contact, the both of you moaning loudly as he continued his slow pace.  
His fingers found your clit and he rubbed it making your body jerk with each stroke, soon he had you back at the edge and lifted you off the bed. He let you lean back as he continued to pull you into him, his hips rutting against yours as he headed over to the blood bags again.

He grinned when you clawed at his shoulders, your walls clenching around him and his name rolling off your tongue, he watched with fascination as you came, forgetting his want to douse you again due to the perfect way your body melted to his touch the thought causing his own high making you giggle at the loud string of swearing that followed.  
After a moment of awe, he set you down on wobbly legs, holding you up tightly.  
“Come on let’s get you cleaned up… your beds a mess you’ll… have to sleep in my bed.” Roman watched you to see if you would shrink away but the idea seemed to leave you with a happy glow. “Maybe Pryce is right.” He mumbled under his breath.


	22. In the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very short one xD

Roman groaned when Lynda told him you and Peter had headed into the woods not long ago. He started to head towards he steps until he heard an unmistakeable moan and headed towards it when he heard Peter swear.  
Peter’s teeth stung against your neck marking you as his, being sure to leave a purple bruise, his hands were tight around your thighs as he held you up against the large tree. He whispered into your ear with each move of his hips, grinning as he drew ungodly noises from you.  
“Oh faster Peter, Harder!” Roman snorted when he came across the pair of you. While you tried to pull your skirt down Peter just laughed.  
“Fuck off Roman.” He chuckled.  
“I can hear you down at the trailer, (Y/N) you should learn how to be quiet.” Roman snickered.

“I’m sorry babe.” Peter mumbled as he let you down and pulled your skirt to cover you.  
“Yeah Babe he’s sorry he can’t go faster.” Roman snickered as he ducked, avoiding a pine cone you’d lobbed at his head.  
“I’ll be back later, don’t wait up.” Peter mumbled as he nipped your bottom lip.  
He reluctantly followed after Roman to do whatever they’d been planning and left you to head back to the trailer, Roman’s voice echoing your moans through the woods followed by Peter’s chuckles.


	23. Hit-man

Roman glared as you smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, they linked arms with you and continued to flirt as you walked with them to class. He couldn’t help but follow after you, the burning pit of jealousy in his stomach had him wonder how to draw your attention to him, some actually worthy of you.

He spent all day and only came up with one conclusion. He stood at the top of the steps watching you eat lunch, balanced on the wall outside school, dialling his phone and yelling until he managed to get hold of Pryce.  
“I’ve got someone for one of your fucked up experiments.” Roman said before giving him the name of who had been flirting with you and hanging up.  
Eventually people began to whisper about you and how anyone who got a little to close seemed to vanish, you’d keep your head down in the corridors and run from one class to the other in hopes of not being caught alone in the corridors.

The only person who would talk to you was Shelly Godfrey, the pair of you spending your free time hidden in a class room, reading or chatting. Her brother Roman would hang around to, although the rare occasions that he did were most awkward due to his cold, wordless, stare that was fixed on you.  
It wasn’t until you were barged into in the corridor, hard enough for your books to skim across the shiny plastic floor, hitting his feet that Roman actually said anything to you. He chased the other teens of and helped you to your feet, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and smiling smugly.  
“You should be careful with who you bump into, wouldn’t want them to get hurt.” He warned cryptically with an odd tone to his voice and let go of your arm.  
“Yeah…. Thanks Roman.” You mumbled. He smiled when you said his name and handed you your book bag, hurrying away and pulling out his phone as he glared at the person who bumped into you.


	24. Birthday

Roman smiled when you skipped through his front door and planted yourself on his lap without shutting the door. He took a drag from his cigarette and smiled, tilting his head back as he slid an arm around you.  
“Well aren’t you friendly today.” He chuckled, turning his head so he could let out a breath of smoke without blowing it in your face.  
“That’s because it’s your birthday!” You squealed with a childlike excitement.

“Why are you so excited about it?” Roman snickered.  
“Because we always do something fun.” You said as your rolled your eyes and played with the ring on his middle finger.   
“(Y/N) I’ve literally just got home from work… well I had a shower when I got in so I got home maybe half an hour ago.” Roman sighed.  
“But we always do something fun.” You said with a pout.  
“I’m going drinking with Peter, you want to come?” He asked.  
“You go out with Peter but you won’t do our thing with me?” You pouted and batted your eyelashes making Roman chuckle.  
“You want me to sneak into the Godfrey mill with you?” Roman snickered.

“Uhu… it’s what we used to do before Peter came along.” You mumbled.  
“Are you trying to make me feel guilty on my birthday?” Roman chuckled as he stood you on the floor handing you his cigarette while he grabbed his keys and shrugged on his coat.   
“Did it work?” You asked as he too back the smoking stick and span you so you were facing the door.  
“It always has.” He hummed.  
Roman laughed as he launched a piece of brick across the run down building, encouraging you to clamber over the uneven ground after him, gripping on to his wrists as he mumbled encouragement.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and throwing things around, attempting to creep each other out like you had when you were younger. The both of you began running for the doors when police pulled up outside and Roman burst into laughter before handing you his keys and walking out of the building.  
You grinned as you drove Roman’s car back to his house, knowing he’d have talked his way out of being taken to the station and would be waiting at home by the time you’d managed to get back. He was leaning against his house number, talking to Peter who waved at you.  
“Are you done telling me what to do?” Roman joked.  
“Yup we can go with Peter now.” You hummed. Both of you knew Roman wouldn’t have gone with you if he didn’t want to.  
“Alright, let’s go!” Roman sighed as he yanked his keys from your hand. 

You grinned as Roman downed a shot, grabbing your hands and wrapped them around the back of his neck, sliding his arms around your waist as the music thumped. Before you knew it his head had ducked next to yours and he’d pressed his lips to yours, the taste of smoke and alcohol drawing out a moan.  
“You know why I like my birthdays?” Roman hummed.  
“Gifts, girls throw themselves at you, free booze, an actual excuse for you and Peter to be drunk of your minds and high?” You offered him a list of reasons but he shook his head. 

“Nope.” He grinned at you and kissed the tip of your nose.  
“Because you’re a year older?” You asked slowly.  
“No (Y/N) it’s you, we go to the mill and spend the day together doing whatever we want and then you crash at mine… the only other time you do that is at Christmas.” He smiled slightly and pulled you closer.  
“I’m glad I make your day better, happy birthday Roman.” You smiled as he indicated to Peter that you both wanted to have another round of drinks knowing you’d end up snuggled on Roman’s sofa with his arms and legs tangled with yours.


	25. The Boss

Smoothing your pencil skirt you let out a sigh, when you found out you’d gotten a job at White tower you’d been over the moon, the town was short on job offers and you really didn’t think you had a shot at the position despite it only being secretarial work for the head of the company.  
You fussed over the loose tendrils of hair that fell out of your up do, attempting to look overly professional, you didn’t want to blow it. The thought of the bills that were piling up in your small apartment had you squaring your shoulders determinedly as the doors slid open.

The first thing you saw was the tall lean figure of your boss screaming at someone, sending them away as he frustrated stormed back into his office. Everyone was fixing you with apologetic looks as you slowly made your way to his office and knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” He shouted.  
“Mr Godfrey?” you asked quietly when you stepped into the room. “I’m (Y/N) I was hired the other day.”  
“Yeah, your desks just outside.” He got up and led you to the door. “If you need anything just asked me, but try and keep their bullshit out my office.”  
He winked and vanished into his office as you settled into your new position.

 

***************************************************

 

Keeping people out of Roman’s office was harder than you thought, you were continuously on your feet and redirecting people, attempting to sniff out the press and rival companies from the general people that were having meetings.

Roman was difficult enough, you had to change his timetable at the drop of the hat, book places for him to attend and make excuses for his absence.  
“(Y/N).” you jumped when Roman called out to you.  
“Yes Mr Godfrey?” you asked nervously.  
“Follow me.” He grunted.  
You hurried after him, not questioning his motives, as he led you to a huge meeting room with glass doors that was filled with men in expensive looking suits.  
“Here, just pour the drinks and smile.” Roman said quickly as he handed you a wad of bills and pointed inside.  
“Um yes… sir.” You mumbled not wanting to make a fuss on your second week.  
“Good.” He muttered as he pushed you into the room.


	26. The Boss (Part Two)

When you’d been offered the job as secretary for Roman Godfrey you thought you’d be stuck behind a desk, answering calls for the elusive billionaire. This, you quickly learnt, was a romanticised version of every girl in Hemlock Grove’s idea of working for him.  
You were sat next to him in his roadster, waiting for someone to meet Roman on the corner of the street you were park on. A quickly learnt lesson was to stay quiet and do what Roman asked, you were only to voice your objection, if his actions were to harm you in any way.  
“Don’t look so nervous.” Roman muttered in a nonchalant tone.

“Why would you think I’m nervous?” you asked quickly, avoiding his gaze when he looked you over.  
“Because you keep playing with your ring and you’re rubbing your thighs together and I haven’t tried to touch you once since I’ve hired you.” Roman smiled smugly when you sighed and attempted to stop doing what he’d pointed out.  
“I’m so not nervous.” You huffed making him chuckle.  
“There he is, here take this and tell him it’s for me but don’t open the bag.” Roman handed you a large wad of cash and reached over you, opening your door.

You did what he asked and handed him the bag and the left over money once you were in the car. He frowned as he counted the money and handed it back to you.  
“What’s this for?” you asked dubiously.  
“A tip, bonus… whatever you want to call it.” He muttered as he started up the car.  
“It’s almost a thousand dollars!” you mumbled.  
“Here, now it’s a thousand.” He said, handing you a few more notes. “It’s not actually a bonus, you’re coming with me to an after party and I need you in something short and expensive… very short and heels.”

 

**************************************************************************

 

“I said short.” Roman snapped when he saw you wearing.  
“If this is any shorter I won’t be able to sit down.” You sighed hoping whatever he needed you for wouldn’t take long.  
“Fine let’s just go,” Roman huffed as he led you towards the car.

The car ride was silent and you scowled at him when he pulled up outside the White towers which you knew to be hosting one of Roman’s elaborate benefit parties. He grinned when he saw you cross your arms and glare at the bright building.  
“You payed me to be your date to the party!” You yelped at him.  
“I’m your boss it seemed weird to ask you.” Roman replied honestly.  
“I’m not going in… but I’m still keeping your money.” You glared at him when he broke into a grin.

“If you stay for an hour I’ll double the money.” He said quickly.  
“Fine but only because I’m saving for a new apartment… and a car, you would not believe how expensive it is to get the bus every day.” You mumbled.  
“Stay all night and let me kiss you once, I’ll pay for one of the houses like mine and a driver.” Roman said back.  
“You mean the super expensive houses in the woods?” You asked dubiously.  
“Yeah.” He said back as he waited for you to agree.  
“Fine.” You sighed after a long pause.  
He grinned and lent across the car again, smashing his lips to yours in a possessive kiss that left your lips swollen and bruised.


	27. The Boss (Part Three)

Roman was in an undeniably foul mood. You could hear him screaming down the phone to whoever was receiving the brunt of his anger. When his lunch came the delivery girl, who normally flirted with Roman, glanced at you and dumped it on your desk.  
With a deep, calming breath, you took the plate and glass of wine heading into the dragon’s lair. He glared at the door, his gaze softening when he set eyes on you, even thanking you for bringing him his lunch.  
“You should take a lunch break.” Roman muttered.  
“I’m fine, there’s a lot of stuff to do.” You say awkwardly. He nodded and let you walk out of his office, licking his lips as he wondered how to make you relax.

He waited for you to come into his office again, running his eyes over you appreciatively. Before you knew what he was doing he pushed his chair back, tugging you in front of him and running his hands down your sides.  
“You have been driving me mad for weeks.” Roman muttered.  
“Oh… I… Sorry?” You squeaked nervously.  
“You know, you could make it up to me and make my day a little better.” Roman’s fingers teased the hem of your pencil skirt.  
You gasped when his thumb trailed small circles up your thighs. He bit his lip, watching you happily let his fingers tease you until he could feel the wet need for him pool between your legs. When you willing let him turn you around and lean you over his desk he let out a low throaty moan.

He slowly slid your skirt to your waist, swearing at the sight of you bent over for him before tugging your panties around your ankles. You heard the sound of his belt unbuckling as Roman quickly tugged his jeans and boxers down, wasting no time in lining himself with your entrance and pushing into you.  
His eyes rolled as jerked his hips, his hand tight on the back of your neck as he kept you in place. Each rough thrust knocked the air out of you and soon your legs gave way meaning the only thing holding you up was the desk.

It didn’t take long for roman to blow his load, pulling out of you and jerking your back against his chest, his fingers teasing your clit as he whispered in your ear.  
“You know when you cum for me you’re mine… no one else gets to have you like this, I don’t share things with sentimental value.” He muttered as he pressed onto your bundle of nerves.  
He sucked a bruise into your neck as he slid two fingers into you, pumping into you until he had to hold you up, your walls clenching around your fingers before your eyes rolled and a loud groan fell past your lips. He watched you cum with curiosity, feeling pleased with the pleasured face he caused you to make.  
“All mine.” He whispered as you came down.


	28. Disapproval

Roman looked out the widow as he got out of the bath, keeping an eye out for you as he wrapped a towel around his waist and took a drag from his cigarette. His mother had forbidden him from seeing you after she discovered that your cousins were the Rumanceks’, not that she could stop him from seeing you.

By the time he was dressed you were waiting for him, he grinned and snuck past his mother, jogging down the drive and scooping you up into his arms. As soon as he set you on the ground he was back to his usual self, kissing you as he backed you against a nearby tree and held your hips still while he ground against you.  
“Roman!” You giggled as he kissed your neck.  
“Shh, she’ll realize I’ve left soon so we don’t have much time.” Roman grunted as he grabbed your thighs and lifted you up to wrap them around his waist.  
You moaned quietly when he slid a hand up your skirt and into your panties, seeking out your clit in an attempt to quicken your need for him. Once he had you moaning loudly he grinned, satisfied enough to tug your hands from his hair and down to the buckle on his belt.

As soon as he had his jeans low enough he tugged your panties to one side, the both of you moaning as he slid into you, slowly thrusting against each other as you kissed. He paced was rough and needy, he hadn’t seen you for days and these few minutes would last you both until the next chance you go to sneak off together.  
No words were wasted as you brought each other their own highs, bar a moan that hissed from Roman as you clenched around him and tugged at his hair while he buried his head in your neck so he could leave faint bruises.  
You came together, loudly, clinging to each other as if your slow touches could slow time. He reluctantly set you down, kissing you roughly, before pushing away from you and heading back towards his house.


	29. A Night In

Being friends with Roman had its down side. All the girls that liked Roman would shun you, leaving you out when it came to parties or shopping sprees. This weekend was no different, Roman had been invited to several parties while you’d been invited to non, he’d be going to the loudest and biggest party on the list.  
You were sat in bed with a bowl of popcorn while you watched movies on your tv. Your attention was drawn away from the TV when you noticed Roman watching you from the doorway of your room.  
“Hey Roman, what’re you doing here?” You asked quietly.

 

“It wasn’t fun without you.” He slurred. He climbed into your bed and flopped his head into your lap as he closed his eyes, your fingers stroking into his hair, letting his arms wrap his arms around your legs.  
He must have slept for hours because when he finally woke up you’d become so used to having him asleep on your lap you jumped. He groaned and slid his hands up and down your thighs as you flipped through the tv channels to find a new film.  
“Roman I’m bored there’s nothing on.” You moaned.  
“I can think of something fun.” Roman mumbled, looking up at you from your lap with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He licked his lips and slid a hand under you, shifting just enough to pull your cotton shorts and throw a leg over his shoulder. You were half convinced you’d fallen asleep, the thought of your best friend ever being interested in you made you want to laugh.   
But here he was, kissing your inner thigh watching as his fingers slide through your folds, humming happily that you’d let him touch you in the way he’d wanted to do for years.  
A glance up rewarded him with the sight of you attempting to keep you back from arching off the bed, nipples clear to him through your thin tank top and your lip swollen as you bit down to stop the trail of moans falling from them. 

His fingers sought out your clit, wanting to be rewarded with the delicious sounds of you giving into him, but all he got was a breathy gasp. Frustrated he delved his fingers into your core as his mouth latched into the sensitive bud, sucking harshly as his fingers pumped into you, the only thing changing was the grip you now had on his hair.  
He couldn’t understand it, his quick, sloppy and rough foreplay had always gotten other girls off with their moans and begging. That’s what he imagined you’d do if he ever got his hands on you, his tongue gently eased over the bundle of nerves as he thought and you completely came undone at the touch, he grinned and began touching you softly.  
Your walls clenched around his fingers and he quickened his pace, kissing your abdomen when you came, a wide smile on his face as he pulled away and watched the aftermath of his quick work. Once you came down he frowned, licking his fingers as he decided how to make you call out his name. 

His eyes fell shut as you trailed your fingertips along his jawline, tempting him to fall forward and kiss your neck, rolling your shirt up to expose your chest to him. He groaned at the sight, his hands fumbling with his jeans as the sight of you bare for him had his hard on straining against the fabric.  
“Roman?” You mumbled, blushing as his gazed wracked over your body, you moved your hands to cover yourself when he didn’t say anything.  
“You're perfect.” He said thoughtfully. He didn’t give you time to be embraced, stripping off his clothes before joining you on your bed, his moth found yours as he moved your legs around his waist.  
The only sound in your room was the faint panting from you and Roman, the sound of skin slicked against skin and the continuous tick of the clock. Both of you let the other explore your bodies, neither admitting that you’d wanted to do this for a long time.

Roman’s fingers trailed over your skin as he sucked gently on one of your nipples while his fingers twist and tease the other. The feeling of his hands on you and the gentle thrusts of his hips, his member hitting your sweet spot with each jerked movement, had you falling closer and closer to your second orgasm that night.  
When you finally clenched around him he pulled back, watching your eyes roll, his name falling from your lips mixed with profanities. The sight had him following quickly, thrusting through his own high to give you the most pleasure he could.  
“Much better than a party.” Roman grunted as he lent his forehead against yours, kissing you softly as he rolled off you and pulled you against his chest.


	30. New Girl

It wasn’t unusual for Roman to have his eyes on a specific girl, he was known for it but it was unusual for him to go after the same girl for so long. The minute You walked up the front steps Roman’s eyes were on you, he seemed to be everywhere and even in your classes his eyes were fixed on you.  
The attention quickly made you friends, even if you didn’t want them you had a crowd of girls following you adoringly at all times. You had no shortage of invites to parties and nights out, all because one boy liked to stare at you.  
Deciding that you’d had enough of this ridiculousness you cornered him. Finding him in one of the stare wells that were tucked away in the huge school, smoking with his ever present best friend, who quickly vanished when you approached them

“What’s your problem.” You snapped making the boy shoot you a disapproving look.  
“Nothing I’m just waiting for you to ask.” Roman hummed as he took a drag from his cigarette.  
“Ask what?” You bit back.  
“To fuck.” He sated as if it was an obvious answer. “Look you’re cute I’m attractive and you look like you could use it, plus the attention I’m giving you is making you pretty popular.”  
“I don’t care about being popular, if anything I want to be less popular.” You snapped.  
“Look just fuck me and I’ll leave you alone then.” Roman snapped.  
“No, just leave me alone to start with.” You grumbled before storming up the stairs and bursting out the doors.

Your rejection seemed to spur Roman on, having to chase a girl and put some work into it was a new prospect to Roman who gladly accepted the challenge seeing you as the prize. To your utter dismay the boy was growing on you so much so that you enjoyed spotting him around school.

Then he did something you hadn’t expected, and began flirting with the girl that sat between him and Peter during English. You watched as he whispered and muttered to her before looking over to you.  
Which was why you found yourself jealously dragging Roman off to his usual hiding place and ramming him against the wall, his mouth on yours as you fumbled with the belt buckle of his jeans, the smug look on his face only infuriating you more.  
Roman hoisted you into his arms once you’d tugged his boxers down and pushed your skirt up to your waist. Your hands tangled into his hair as you kissed him roughly, he tugged your panties to the side and slid you onto him as he turned you so you were pressed against the wall.

The bell for next class rang and you both ignored it, breathing heavily as you both continued your steady pace, Roman’s thrusts were hard and rushed as he bit down your jaw and neck groaning when you moaned out his name.  
He swore when you clenched around him and sucked a large purple bruise into your neck as you came. He followed quickly, kissing your neck as he set you on your feet and kissed his way back up to your lips.  
“See told you, you wanted to.” Roman mumbled against your lips.  
“You’re the one that did all the hard work.” You giggled.  
“Yeah and now you’re all mine.” He mumbled as he lent down for another kiss.


	31. The Beach (Part One)

After Peter had left Roman became increasingly clingy which is how you ended up living with him. At first you couldn’t even go to the bathroom without opening the door and finding Roman pressed closely against in case you hurried down the stairs and vanished.

Recently however he’d literally began ignoring you, he’d be up before you and when he came back from the Godfrey industry’s he’d either drink in silence or you’d be in bed long before he came back.  
You purposely set your alarm so you could catch Roman before he went to work and skidded down the stairs as he was sliding his coat on. On instinct he put a hand out as you slid down the bottom step of the stairs in your hurry, he smiled slightly when you flushed but pretended to not be fazed by it.  
“Are you avoiding me?” You asked confidently, blushing slightly when the Upir’s gaze locked on you.  
“No why would I be avoiding you?” He chuckled.

“Oh um… never mind then.” You smiled awkwardly and ducked your head.  
“Did you want anything?” Roman asked after a few moments of awkward silence.  
“Well there is one thing.” You said carefully.  
“Is it extraordinarily expensive?” Roman joked as he grabbed his keys and began walking to the front door.  
“No actually it’s supposed to be sunny tomorrow and I was … wondering if we could go to the beach.” You avoided looking at him when he didn’t answer.  
“I don’t know (Y/N), I have meetings that day.” He said quickly.  
He hurried out of the house and you trudged back to your room, flopping on the bed disappointedly. Despite the boy being the most infuriating person you’d ever had the misfortune of meeting, you’d grown fond of him and fondness, quickly turned into awkward affection.

The next morning you were roused by a thumping on your bedroom door, with a pout fixed firmly on your face you opened the door to find no one there. Before you could shut the door Roman hurried out of his room, tugging on a t-shirt, as he instructed Anna on what to do while he was out.  
“Come on I thought you wanted to go to the beach.” Roman said when he saw you stood in your silky pyjamas.  
“It was silly I don’t want to go.” You huffed assuming he’d told Anna to take you while he was at work.  
“Come on (Y/N), my last day off was almost a year ago… don’t make me go without you.” Roman grinned when you stood a suspicious step towards him.

“You’re coming with me?” He nodded at you and you hugged him tightly. “I need ten minutes!” You yelled as you hurried back into your room.  
Thirty minutes later you were in Roman’s car, practically buzzing with excitement as he revved the engine of his long forgotten Roadster and sped away from your woodland home towards the beach.

You tugged Roman to the empty beach and grinned, despite being the first day of the summer none of Hemlock Grove’s residence were awake yet leaving it entirely empty for you and Roman.  
“Roman come on!” You yelled as you tugged off your cover up to reveal your strapless swim suit and jogged down the beach to the water.  
He took a moment to take you in, your hair streaming behind you as you reached the water’s edge a turned back to him with an outstretched hand, he smiled and stripped down to his shorts and picked you up when he was close enough.  
“Roman stop it’s cold!” You squealed when he picked you up and wadded into the water with you, threatening to jump under the water.  
“Don’t worry (Y/N) I’m not that mean.” He chuckled. “But isn’t half the point of this to go swimming?” He asked as he swam even further out.


	32. Chapter 32

When people began arriving on the beach it was midday and you were stretched out on the warm sand with Roman’s head on your stomach. You opened your eyes when he flipped over and pouted as his eyes wondered over the beach.  
“You hungry?” He asked when your belly rumbled.  
“Yeah.” You sighed, stretching like a cat and smiling at him.  
He grabbed his wallet and left you on the beach as he headed to the nearest shop. You started getting worried when the sun became low in the sky and he still hadn’t returned, packing up your things you decided to go look for him.  
After a few minutes of searching you found him flirting with a girl in the smallest bikini you’d ever seen, you hurried past him without a word and he didn’t notice you until you made the car alarm go off.  
“Hey, sorry I got distracted.” Roman said as he hurried over to you and handed you the food.

“I saw.” You snapped as you waited for him to unlock the car.  
“There’s a bonfire later we should go.” Roman said as he watched you get in the car and shut the door.  
“I’m good we’ve been out all day.” You huffed.  
“Oh well I’ll drop you home if you want, I said I’d go.” Roman didn’t even notice the hurt look you gave him as you nodded.  
You were quiet all the way home as you tried to tell yourself that having feelings for Roman was a stupid idea, especially when he didn’t ever think of any particular girl as anything more than a source of release.  
“You ok?” Roman asked when he finally decided you weren’t your usual chirpy self because you were upset, not tired.  
“Fine.” You said trying to sound upbeat.

Roman sighed when he stopped at the end of the drive. Normally you’d wait for him to open your door, hug him and if you’d spent a particularly good day together kiss him on the cheek. Instead you headed inside and slammed the front door.  
Your bedroom door opened without anyone knocking, the only person who did that was Roman, claiming that your room was in his house there for both your room and you were his.  
“Hey.” He said as he waited for you to invite him to sit on your bed.

“I thought you were going to the bonfire.” You yawned as you paused your film and moved so he could join you in your huge bed.  
“I took tomorrow off and decided to hang out at home.” Roman gave no other explanation as he let you snuggle against his chest.  
“Can we go back to the beach tomorrow?” You asked with a grin.  
“Nope.” He said popping the P. “I rented a boat so it’s just you and me, plus the water goes near enough to the white towers that I can drive there.”  
You smiled and glanced up at Roman who smiled back, gripping your chin and gently kissing you, before pulling away and acting as if the intimate moment had never happened.


	33. Tomcat

Peter and Roman were waiting for you to finish you football match, laughing at the idea of inviting you to one of Roman’s ‘fine balls’. You were the only girl in Hemlock Grove that would turn them down.  
“Hey guys what’s up?” You asked still in your kit with your hair in a messy bun at the back of your head.  
“You’re not getting in my car when you’re all sweaty.” Roman huffed but smiled at you when you hugged him and rubbed your sweaty forehead onto his shirt.

“So you coming to Roman’s fancy party?” Peter asked as he shouldered your bag or you and slung an arm over your shoulders.  
“Nope.” You said with the pop of the P and skipped ahead of the boys, grabbing Roman’s keys from his hand as you hurried past him.  
“Here take this and you can get something to wear.” Roman muttered as he climbed into the car and moved you so you were sat on Peter’s lap.  
“Or you could buy a bigger car and me and Peter can stay home watching awful werewolf movies and pigging out on pizza.” You hummed with a cheeky grin.  
“Sorry Tomcat I’m going.” Peter chuckled when you scowled at him.  
“Traitor.” You huffed and took the black credit card that Roman had set on the dash board.

 

*********************************************************************

 

“I bet she’s used my card to get a pizza.” Roman muttered to Peter who was in jeans and a shirt while Roman was in a smart suit although he’d abandoned his jacket at the table he’d had reserved for the three of you. The two of them were lent against the bar waiting for you.  
“Yeah, that or she’s kitted out her room.” Peter chuckled remembering the year before when Roman had offered to pay for her bedroom to be redecorated.

Before Roman could reply he saw you at the top of the stairs, he downed his drink and crossed the room, chuckling when Peter’s mouth dropped open a little bit. As soon as you saw him you carefully made your way down the stairs, gripping onto his arm in case your heels suddenly broke.  
“You look terrified.” Roman snickered as you wobbled a little.  
“You try dressing up like this.” You grumbled. “Why is everyone staring at me?”  
“Probably because every other girl here’s uglier than you, except her but I think she’s a hooker.” Roman muttered.

“Oh wow thanks Godfrey.” You grumbled with a pout, quickly re-joining your arms with Roman’s when you stepped away and instantly had two or three men smiling and attempting to approach you.  
“Don’t worry kitten I’ll make sure they stay away.” Roman chuckled as he steered you over to Peter.  
“Who knew you could brush up so nicely.” Peter said as Roman turned to the bartender and ordered you a fancy looking drink in a tall glass.  
“You couldn’t find a suit?” You hummed as you took a sip and scrunched your nose.  
You spent most of the evening rebuffing any men that approached you or smiling next to Roman who at one point let one of the older of his business associates to wrap an arm around your waist.

“Can we go home yet?” You sighed as you grabbed Peter’s arm, tugging of your heels and seeming to shrink an inch or two.  
“Why aren’t you having fun, I’m pretty sure that guy over there asked Roman if he could rent you from him.” Peter laughed when you scowled at Roman who was watching the both of you carefully despite pretending to listen to the people who were talking to him. “Think he told him that you belonged to him.”  
“Oh really?” You huffed smiling sweetly at Roman before grabbing Peter’s face and kissed him.  
Peter’s hand found the back of your waist as you let him deepen the kiss, only pulling away when someone cleared their throat. Roman was glaring at the two of you and Peter had to look away so he wouldn’t laugh.


	34. A Sleepover

“Peter.” You called out as you finished the trek from Roman’s house to Peter’s. The boy swung open the door to his trailer and hopped down the steps to sweep you into a bear hug.  
“Thought you were hanging out with your friends?” Peter asked as he shook a beer that he’d been drinking before you arrived and slumped into his hammock, offering you a spot next to him.

“Nope and Roman wasn’t in so I came to see you.” You hummed and he chuckled.  
“Oi Peter you in?” You both looked over to see the lanky boy stroll into the garden, smirking when he set eyes on you. “So the twins say you don’t want to hang out because you’ve never been to a sleepover.”  
“Shut up Roman.” You huffed blushing and turning away from him only for Peter to see you flushed face  
“Wait you’ve never had a sleep over?” Peter asked with a laugh.  
“Urgh no ok, why is it so weird?” You huffed.

“I guess it’s not you don’t really have many other friends.” Roman muttered, grinning when you pouted.  
“You can sleepover at mine.” Peter offered.  
“Or we could all sleep in my huge house.” Roman huffed quickly as he glared at Peter.  
“Ok.” You muttered quietly.

 

You were perched on the edge of Roman’s huge bed, your pyjama shorts leaving enough of your legs bare to appreciate the expensive sheets underneath you.  
“Pick a movie.” Roman grunted as he headed into the bathroom and chuckled you the remote.  
You were flicking through tv channels when Peter arrived, making your eyes widen when your friend stripped down to his boxers and slid in opposite Roman’s side of the bed. Roman emerged wearing joggers and sunk into his bed, moving you until he was comfortable, grabbing the controller and changing the channel.

“This movie sucks.” Peter grumbled as his hand landed heavily in your lap. You were lent against Roman’s chest while your legs were slung over Peter’s, the three of you taking up the entirety of Roman’s bed.  
You’d been slowly falling asleep when warm fingertips played with the hem of your shorts, your eyes snapped open and you looked over to Peter whose eyes were on his hand as he continued to tease your thighs with gentle squeezes and glanced up at you with a wide Wolfe grin.  
Roman noticed you fidgeting and glanced over at the two of you, pushing the thin straps of you top down until it fell down and tugged you down across his lap, kissing down to your chest.

“Shit Roman, I was just going to play with her a bit!” Peter chuckled as Roman’s tongue trails around a hardening nipple.  
He smirked at Peter when you whimpered and wriggled due to both boys teasing your body but neither actually touching where you wanted them. Roman pulled away and watched your face as Peter slowly circled your clit, before dragging his fingers through your folds and slide two fingers inside you.  
Roman swallowed and began kissing you desperately when deep throaty moans began pouring from your lips, one hand tangled into your hair and the other thumbed your breasts making you whimper between moans.

“One of us should fuck her.” Peter said when he felt your walls beginning to clench around his fingers.  
“Who’d you want princess?” Roman asked you as he ran his nose up your neck.  
“Um… I urgh.” You couldn’t finish your sentence as Peter pulled your orgasm from you. He spread your legs and glanced at Roman who ran a long finger through your folds and sucked them clean before Peter lifted your hips and buried his face between your thighs.  
“How about both of us?” Roman hummed while pressing sharp kisses to your throat. You’d slept with both Roman and Peter before but never in the same room, the idea had your body tingling.

“Yes please.” You gasped as you tried to concentrate on him.  
The next thing you knew you were being flipped over as Peter kissed your thighs and rubbed his cock through you wet folds. Roman gently tugged your hair so he could look at your face as Peter side into you, your moan catching in your throat as Peter pushed the whole of his length inside you before pulling out and ramming back in.  
“God (Y/N), so wet and tight… such a good girl for take me all.” Peter grunted as he found a steady pace and soon had your eyes rolling. 

Roman licked his lips and pumped his length as he watched Peter rut into you roughly. When you kissed his tip he groaned but pulled you away as he continued to pump up and down.  
Almost as soon as Peter had come Roman was jealously tugging you into his lap so you could ride him. He lovingly watched you moved up and down on him, his hands on your hips, helping you keep a steady pace and yours on his shoulders.  
Peter lay on his back as he watched you ride his friend, resisting the urge to join in as your eyes began to roll. Roman’s touch was unusually gentle like he was trying to make up for the bruising touches that Peter had left on you.

You whimpered, both boys knowing that you were close. They both chuckled when you found it impossible to continue and Roman began thrusting up into you, both of you panting and moaning, Peter smiled when he caught your eye and sat up, kissing your breast and lapping his tongue against your nipple as his hand played with the other.  
A few rolls of your clit between Roman’s fingers had you coming hard and Roman followed quickly. You flopped down onto Roman’s chest while Peter kissed your back, gently massaging as he went.  
“I think I like sleepovers.” You mumbled and both boys burst into laughter.


	35. One Night Stand (Part One)

Avoiding Peter and Roman wasn’t easy, after the night you’d spent together they wanted to continuously spend time with you, which hadn’t been a problem until now. You’d been sat on your bathroom floor for so long your legs were numb.  
The little plus sign on the white stick had left you unable to move an inch, even when someone knocked at your door you didn’t bother answering it, your phone vibrated every five minutes or so letting you know that you still had to find a way out of meeting Roman and Peter today.

 

“Oi (Y/N), we waited all night for you and you’ve missed two days of work.” Roman yelled as he let himself into your flat, no doubt having payed the super to let him in.

“Get lost Godfrey.” You snapped, jumping up from your bed and hurrying to the bathroom in an attempt to hide the box of tests that was chucked haphazardly in the room.  
“Well fuck you then.” Roman grunted as he followed you. You thought you’d hidden the box well enough, leading the boy out of the bathroom and over towards your front door.  
“I’m just super sleepy and I’m not feeling well.” You explained hopefully. Roman sighed and surprised you by pushing you back to your bedroom and demanding you get back in bed.

He stayed until you fell asleep, finally clearing your mind, so you could sleep properly for the first time in two days. When you woke Roman was gone and after a few minutes of looking you realised the test was gone as well.  
Roman paced his room, whiskey glass filled with the thick amber liquid, as he paced the room and though over what he could do. He wanted you and so did Peter, that is after all, how the plan to share you started so this could be his chance to get you to himself.

All he had to do is keep Peter out of the loop, convince you that he’d be better for you and the child, and move you into his house. He continued to pace long after his glass was empty and it wasn’t until someone knocked on the door that he was pulled out of his dark selfishness, coming face to face with Peter, who was stood angrily on the doorstep.  
“So what, you find out and fucking leave and not only that but you don’t bother telling me either.” Peter yelled at Roman who went to slam the door on him only to have the werewolf barge his way into the house.  
“What are going to fucking do Peter, you and Destiney can’t even keep that flat you’re sharing, and you think you can provide for (Y/N) and a kid?” Roman snapped back at Peter.  
“You know what, if you raise the kid it’ll end up like you a nasty, stuck up bastard.” Peter shoved Roman who grunted and shrugged Peter’s hands away from him.

Neither Roman or Peter had spoken to you since you’d seen them last, although Peter was more worried about you than angry with the situation, you hadn’t expected them to turn up to talk to you.  
“We should talk.” Peter said softly.  
“Yeah we should.” Roman grumbled as he walked into the living room and made himself at home.  
“Um sure thing.” You sighed nervously, walking with Peter to join Roman on the sofa.

No one spoke for a while, the tension was heavy in the air, it wasn’t until Roman sighed and lent forward that the silence was broken.  
“We came up with a plan.” Roman sighed. “You’re moving in with me.”  
“If you want to.” Peter cut across Roman before he could finish. “We just figured it’s better than here, not that it’s bad it’s just you know.”  
“Stupidly lavish and comes with servants.” You finished for him, you both snickered while Roman frowned as if he found nothing amusing about what you’d said.  
“We want to help and we both… love you (Y/N).” Roman’s outburst had you stunned, never had you ever heard Roman say something so sincere to anyone but Shelly.  
“Yeah were gonna help you figure this out and we’ll look after you both.” Peter muttered as he slid a hand onto your stomach.


	36. One Night Stand (Part Two)

Your pregnancy had been rather awkward. Both Peter and Roman seemed forever in competition with each other, once you’d moved into Roman’s spare room he tried to block Peter from the house only for you to point out that there was space for Peter to live there too.  
Roman couldn’t help but feel jealous at how the two of you just seemed to come together, he tried to be helpful and comforting but it was much harder than Peter made it look. Most of your pregnancy Peter was there for everything, Roman how ever, gave up, and chose to fund whatever you needed.  
Both boys paced outside the delivery room as they waited for someone to tell them how you were. When they were allowed to see you Roman was occupied with making sure you were ok while Peter’s focus was on the child.

 

Peter left for work as you settled your daughter down for the night, when you glanced up to find Roman watching you awkwardly in the doorway. He reluctantly let you beckon him forward and settled the little girl in his arms.  
“She’s so small.” Roman whispered as he looked down at her.  
“She’s bigger than she was a few days ago.” You said with a happy sigh, it was the first time he’d really acknowledged the child.  
“She likes me.” Roman mumbled and you couldn’t help dazzle him with a wide smile.

Roman sat with your daughter for several hours, both of them falling asleep together and you didn’t have the heart to move either of them. When Peter came home the two of you had a few minutes to yourself until a loud string of crying had you both hurrying upstairs.  
“Shh please stop… I’ll buy you nice things… you don’t need to cry.” Roman was babbling over the child who was still screeching.  
“Here.” Peter muttered as he took the baby from Roman and instantly had her calm again.  
“She woke up and just started crying.” Roman explained, scowling when you giggled.  
“It’s ok Roman.” You said quickly, kissing his cheek as he ran a hand through his hair.


	37. Prom

Roman realised pretty quickly that unlike the other girls he let hang around him you were entirely different; he had begun with teasing you but found you crying in the stairwell that he normally smoked in.

That was how he learnt that being nice to you was the only way he was going to be able to add you to his list of girls. However, this quickly backfired when he developed actual feelings for you and before he could tell you, you had friend zoned him.  
Your mother had phoned him franticly telling him that the boy you’d asked to prom had stood you up, both he and your mother knew how hard you’d worked at your weekend job to get the dress you were wearing.  
“Roman!” You gasped with surprise when you opened the door to find him there.

“Hey (Y/N) … I heard you need an upgrade for prom and I mean I’m a total improvement.” He waved his hands as if to prove his point.  
“I… don’t want to go any more.” You whispered sadly making him smile a little as he thought of an idea.  
“I’ll be your date and if you want to leave I’ll make the ice cream place you love open late.” He waited for you to answer and with a reluctant nod you left him place a hand on the small of your back and lead you out to his bright red roadster.

People stared and whispered as you walked into the school hall, arm in arm with Roman, who was glaring at any boy who dared to look like they might try and take you from him. Now he was here he realised he didn’t actually want to come however he didn’t have the capacity to wipe the delighted, flushing smile that you awarded him.  
He had to admit as you wrapped your arms around his neck he felt happy, your head rested just under his chin as his hands slid to your waist and the two of you began to dance slowly.  
“Hey… (Y/N) wow you look amazing.” Your previous date said.

“Yeah but not good enough for you huh?” Roman snapped. His temper was never this bad around you, of course you knew with anyone other than you or Shelly he was like this.  
“I’m sorry about that but we can dance now if you like?” He said quickly.  
Roman’s eyes snapped to you as you looked your other date up and down, Roman glared at the both of you, there was no way he was going to lose you to a jerk like this. He’d had enough of quietly being gentle with you and never telling you that you were his.  
“(Y/N).” Roman said. He gripped your face when you looked at him and smashed his lips to yours in a commanding kiss, you melted into him and he couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself. “I’m in love with you.” He whispered against your lips making you stiffen before letting him wrap both of his arms around you.


	38. Older Girls

To you and the more dignified girls in your year, Roman Godfrey was a horny teenage boy, which was why you’d always rejected his attempts to ask you out. Because your family was almost as well off as the Godfrey’s you had spent a decent amount of time with both Roman and Shelly.  
Your parents had gone away for several months on some supposed business trip so Olivia jumped at the chance to have you in her home. Which was why you were sat in the huge library come den, reading one of the old dusty books you had found.

“Hey (Y/N), no one else is in you wanna have sex?” He smirked hopefully.  
“No Roman there are many things I’d rather have between my legs.” You hummed.  
His eyes darkened, he let out a soft huff and shut the door as he left. Roman managed to last half an hour before he came to bother you again, he slowly sipped from his glass of whisky as he played snooker.  
“If you go to the country club with me I’ll pay and leave you alone for a bit.” Roman offered when you began to grind your teeth every time he hit a ball.

“I completely forgot that you use the country club.” You snorted as you found your shoes.  
“Why can’t I use the country club?” He snapped as he lent on the doorway and waited for you to answer.  
“Because little boy, you’re a total druggie.” You hummed, grabbing your clutch and sliding the small bag into his inside jacket pocket.  
“I’m not a little boy.” He huffed.  
“You’re a year littler than me.” You all but sang as you pinched his cheeks and headed out to his car.

“Shut up or you can pay for your meal.” He huffed grumpily.  
“Urgh, the people here are so boring.” You sighed with an irritated groan.  
“I could entertain you.” Roman reached under the table and his hand landed on your knee, slowly moving up.  
“Little boy behave or I’ll send you home.” You said with a smile as you used your red bottomed pump to push his arm away from you.  
“Like you could.” He grunted as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket

“Don’t push me Godfrey.” You hummed.  
“Go on a date with me and I’ll behave like the gentleman all these swooning girls want me to be.” Roman’s smirk irritated you but you had to honest, it was a good deal coming from Godfrey.  
“Fine, one date.” You snapped as he waved a waiter over to order your drinks.


	39. The Guy at the Bar

Being Roman Godfrey’s best friend had its perks like extravagant gifts, the latest of whatever currently held your interests, attendance to the best clubs and parties when ever you wanted and a new phone every few months.

The downfall was how possessive he was. He’d never let you and Peter spend time alone together and any boyfriend you had was threatened not only by the Billionaire but also by Olivia who was thankful Roman had found a friend that she approved of.  
“Hey Godfrey, you in?” You yelled as you walked through the huge Godfrey manor.  
“What?” He called out. With a sigh you climbed the stairs and headed to his room where you found him sprawled out on his bed, half asleep with a lit cigarette dangling from his fingers.  
“You know it’s like two in the afternoon right?” You chuckled.  
“Shee-it… I missed school again, why’d it take you so long to cut class.” He frowned at you and you shrugged.

“I’m seeing someone in a bit.” You flopped onto the bed next to him, his fingers playing with the heavy necklace he’d bought you.  
“Oh, anyone I know?” Roman asked as he let his hand travel over your neck and to the clips holding your hair back.  
“No its my… damn it Roman!” You complained making him chuckle as you hurried to his bathroom.  
“You need a lift?” He asked as he stretched like a lazy cat.  
“No it’s cool I’m not planning on drinking that much.” You hummed as you walked back into his room and span around so he could approve what you were wearing.

“It’s short.” He grunted but other than that he had nothing to say on the matter.  
Roman watched the clock on his night stand tick by. He never normally felt this nervous when you went on dates, you weren’t together so he had no need to be jealous but still he found himself shrugging on his jacket so he could go and find you.  
He knew where to find you, you always went to the same restaurant unless he took you and Shelly to the country club. He pulled up in the car park and headed round the front of the restaurant, freezing when he saw you with your hand placed on top of the man’s you were with.

He scowled into the window for a few moments before heading back to his car and driving to a motel. Deciding to loose himself rather than admit that he liked you he wanted to loose himself in his bad habits while ignoring your calls.  
“Took your time.” Roman grunted when he heard you enter his usual motel room without knocking.  
“Normally you have a hooker in here.” You noted as you flicked his lighter for him before he tugged it out of your hands and lit it himself.  
He ignored you as he took a deep drag and let out a small huff of smoke as you sat next to him while refusing to look at him. He started to drink whisky straight from the square bottle still without a word to you.

“Well why don’t you go back to your new boyfriend so I can get one.” He huffed once he’d set the bottle down.  
“Roman… that was my brother.” You giggled before laying back on the uncomfy motel bed as you laughed even harder.  
“Shut up (Y/N).” Roman huffed.  
“Oh Roman you know the only man for me is you.” You joked as he lay down next to you.  
“Good because you’re mine.” He practically growled as he went to nip at your neck.


	40. Passing Grade

“Miss (Y/L/N), Mr Godfrey wait behind please.” Your teacher called out. You both headed over to her desk where she sighed setting down a piece of paper with a U in big bold letters at the top of the paper.

“Can I help you Sir?” You asked quickly when your teacher shook his head.  
“Yes, Mr Godfrey is failing and I need you to help him study.” He didn’t see Roman flash you a satisfied smirk.  
“Isn’t there someone else that can help him?” You asked quickly.  
“No please just help him, you’ll have extra credit and a recommendation for your scholarship.” You sighed in defeat and nodded reluctantly.  
“Thank you, you may go.” The teacher waved you off and you hurried out of the school only stopping when Roman offered you another lift home. You were both silent as he drove, neither one even bothering to glance at the other.  
“I didn’t even know you could get a U.” You muttered, looking at his test.  
“Well it’s a good job you have to help me study.” He chuckled when you sighed and put his foot on the gas pedal.

You told Roman to go up to your room as you fetched some drinks, hurrying up to your attic bedroom where you found Roman wondering around your room and looking at your things.  
“Don’t touch anything, don’t forget I don’t want you here.” You snapped when you saw Roman inspecting your painting with a mixed expression as if he hadn’t expected you to have any hobbies.  
“It’s good, is there something you can’t do?” He asked as you set out your books and offered him one of the drinks you’d brought up.  
“Um probably lots of things I guess.” You said without thinking as you flipped through Roman’s notes.

You spent an hour trying to correct his notes and ignoring the obnoxious comments he made every now and then. It was soon obvious that this was not going to be an easy task, every five minutes he’d be leaning out of your bedroom window to smoke without filling your room with the thick smoke.  
He sat back down and looked at the notes you’d laid out in front of him, having no desire to continue with the boring topic he began wondering what he could do to distract you. He reached across the bed and kissed you, cupping the back of your head as he used his other hand to shove the books to the floor and pushed you down so he could deepen the kiss.

You lost track of how long you and Roman were tangled together but when you pulled away you realised what you’d down and shoved him away from you.  
“No, I am not going to… you should go.” You stuttered trying to wrap your head around what you’d done.  
“Yeah fine, whatever.” Roman snapped and rose from the bed, storming out of your room and grabbing his jacket from the hook by the door before hurrying to his car.  
Once he was gone you flopped down among the mixtures of paper, you hated Roman, he was the opposite of everything you were but you still couldn’t help feel a pull towards him. Giving up on figuring out how you felt, you set your mind to sorting out how you’d help Roman pass your class.


	41. The Co-Worker

To say your relationship with Roman Godfrey was complicated was a dramatic understatement. It had started when you cheated on a test and risked being kicked out of primary school, Roman had caught you, and in exchange for his silence you owed him a favour.  
You managed to escape Roman’s favour for a while until you wondered into a bar that he’d been banned from and begged you to sneak him in through the back. Thinking this would be a way to rid yourself of the constant internal reminder that you owed him something you obliged only for him to keep coming to you for help.

The unstable billionaire would trot after you, trying to keep you engaged as you went about your classes, this continued through high school and your time at collage despite dropping out of high school as soon as he passed his business class. Eventually you gave up on demanding that Roman stopped putting a hundred dollars a week into your bank account because you needed the money and no matter how much you begged him to stop he simply refused.  
“Hey (Y/N) that Godfrey kids outside!” One of your co-workers yelled. You groaned and finished making the last coffee and handed it over to the customer.  
“Can you give me a sec, he’s early.” You mumble to him and he nods, grabbing the apron you threw at him as you hurried to tell the impatient boy to wait.  
“Godfrey, you’re half an hour early.” You said with a frown, he rolled his eyes and looked up at you expectantly.

“So, tell them you’re taking a break I only want you for a few minutes.” Roman’s arrogance flowed through his voice as his eyes scanned the short skirt and barista top you were wearing.  
“No Roman you’ll have to wait or come back later.” You snapped only for him to lean out of the car and grab you.  
“Will you just get in here and fuck me, I’ll come back after you finish and take you home.” Roman glared at you as if daring you to say know.  
He knew you’d say yes, you always did when it came to what Roman wanted, you’d never admit it but when he wanted to Roman could be incredibly sweet. His hand slowly slid up your skirt and his thumb pushed its way under your panties, he grinned wickedly as you instantly caved to his touch and allowed him to circle your clit

“Roman I have to go back to work.” You whispered as his thumb travelled through your folds to your core.  
“Fine but you can walk to mine, your apartment sucks.” He jerked his hand away and watched you carefully as your co-worker yelled at you that the boss was looking for you. “Who’s that?” He asked quickly.  
“Some guy I work with… I have to go or the boss will fire me for sure.” You said worriedly. Roman nodded and waved a hand back towards the coffee shop  
“Fine just leave me for some guy.” He watched you carefully as you hurried away and thanked the man at the door.  
When you glanced back at Roman he smirked at you, sucking the juices he’d lured from you off his thumb, missing the bright blush the fired up your cheeks.

********************************************************************

Anna hurriedly let you into Roman’s huge house and took your coat and back while leading you to the kitchen where a warm meal was waiting for you. As soon as Roman was downstairs his arms were around you as he dismissed Anna and Conway as he impatiently pulled your panties down and started unbuttoning your shirt, pushing your jumper off your shoulders.  
“Your shift finished and hour ago and it takes twenty-five minutes to walk here.” Roman complained as he slid his hands under your bra and began massaging the soft skin.  
“Yeah well I got fired.” You grumbled.

“I can get him fired if you want.” Roman offered as you finished your food and stood up. “Or I could start paying you for sex, the girl I used at school charge five hundred for a quickie in the car.”  
“No, I’m not selling myself… you know what can you just give me ride home.” You mumbled, not looking Roman in the eye.  
Roman watched you carefully, sighing when he saw that you were actually upset about being fired, and pulled your shirt up your arms so you could do it up. When you looked up at Roman all playful jealousy had left his face and a dark possessive sincerness seems to take over his usually brooding face.

No one upset his (Y/N), not even he could do that, the thought repeated like a mantra in his head as he claimed your mouth with his. His tongue teasing and begging for entrance as he moved to gently cup your face, this sudden tenderness from the boy was all it took for you to give into his touch, placing your hand at the back of his neck as you allowed him to deepen the kiss.  
It was these sweeter moments that Roman relished in, the times when you poured every feeling and emotion you had into the touches you pressed against Roman, it made him feel normal and adored. Like he was loved in a way no one would ever love him.

All too soon his mind was clouded by want, and he was backing you against the nearest wall, needed to find his release as soon as possible. He’d never understand why you let him do this, why you allowed him to tease you, possess you like a toy that no one else could play with.  
But for you this side of Roman was what you loved, those few seconds between jealous possessiveness and desperate need, how he’d absent mindedly wiped away your angry tears with his thumb without breaking the kiss.  
Without a word you both broke apart, shedding your clothes and silently moving back together again, his hands lifting you so he could trap you between his body and the wall. Roman broke your kiss again as he roughly entered you, his eyes rolling at the sound of that first gasp of pleasure, each thrust pulling the boy to a darker mind set one where he had the need to mark you as his own.

Soon your skin was dusted with faint purple marks as Roman pressed his bruising kisses onto you, a reminder to anyone who saw you that you belonged to him and that if they stole you from him you would never survive the real world without him, no matter how much the pair of you denied it. He could feel both your highs building but he wasn’t ready, he didn’t want to let go because in this moment you were his, only his and your body admitted that truly needed him something you refused to say outright.  
He knew he wouldn’t have you like this for a month, it would be short and angry, as you both used each other to find some sort of normality. But for now he clung to you, memorized each breathy gasp of his name, the way your body so willingly reacted to his own as he pulled you both to your high.  
This time, he thought to himself, this time he’d ask you to stay with him. To help him cling to the fractured dream of you and him, as if the world would simply vanished if he held you long enough. But even as he carried your sleepy body to his room and lay with you in his arms he knew you’d be gone in the morning.


	42. What Could Have Been

Roman glared as he watched you and Peter, waving at you both, as he turned the car around and headed back home. You’d been friends with Roman for as long as he could remember, deep down he’d never really worried about behaving or anything serious because you were his backup plan.

He’d run the Godfrey Industries and marry you, it was how he’d planned his life out since he was a kid, but Peter just had to jump in and ruin it. At first Roman had found it funny, thinking Peter could never measure up to him in your eyes, only for you to go on a date with Peter and suddenly spend less and less time with Roman.  
But he’d kept silent, hoping that you’d come to your senses, only to be named best man in your wedding. He even helped the two of you find a house and still stayed silent, his heart breaking yet again when you both told him that you were starting a family of your own.

“Hey Roman, you in?” Peter called as Anna let him in the house.  
“What?” Roman snapped as he walked down the stairs to meet him at the bottom.  
“Me and (Y/N) have a question to ask you.” Peter mumbled awkwardly as he ran a hand through his hair. “We’d like you to be the god-father of the baby… (Y/N) won’t let us know if it’s a boy or a girl yet.”

Roman swallowed and glanced away from Peter as he wondered over to the mini bar in the living room. He’d been kidding himself that maybe Peter would wake up and skip town, leaving him to pick up the pieces, but he knew it was a stupid wish.  
“Yeah sounds good.” Roman grunted. Peter chuckled and accepted a drink from his friend as they took a seat in the huge living room and talk over what you and Peter were going through.  
Throughout the evening Roman was tempted to yell at Peter, to storm out of his house and sweep you away, but he stayed silent on the subject. When you called Peter to say you were back from Destiney’s Roman vanished into a room at the back of the house, not having it in him to drive his best friend home and see you great Peter, the way you should be greeting him.


	43. Obsessions

You sighed when you saw him waiting for you, it was a stupid idea and you should have known better than to go one a date with Roman Godfrey. You wanted to duck away and hide from his gaze but you knew that would simply draw him into a game of chase, something you had no desire, to partake in.

“(Y/N), hey.” Roman called out as you hurried up the front steps, small crowds of students staring at the two of you.  
“Hi.” You say quickly, ducking out if his way when he tried to slide and arm around your shoulders.  
The next few days he was everywhere, you couldn’t look in one direction without seeing him perched somewhere out of the way, his cold eyes always trained on you. It was quickly becoming clear to not just you but everyone around you that you’d entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the billionaire and you highly doubted that you could find a way to escape.

Roman’s plotting had become somewhat obsessive, the money he saved from not paying off his usual class mates for a ‘quickie’ in his car went on the copious amounts of cigarettes that he smoked while thinking over how to catch you.

Each of his advances were squandered and he wasted much of his free time plotting, what time wasn’t spent with Peter, was spent alone as he became more obsessed by the day. However, his luck changed a year later when Anna interrupted a meeting telling him that you were at his door looking for a job in the Godfrey industries.  
He smirked as he arranged for you to meet him at his home over dinner, a dark happiness settling through the Upir as he thought over what he’d offer you, what he could get in return due to your desperation.  
He rubbed his hands together in dark anticipation as he descended the stairs and welcomed you into his over indulgent home.  
“(Y/N) … Hey.” He said with an overly calm tone.  
“Hi.” You hummed nervously as he looked down on you like a predator that had finally caught its prey.


	44. Smile For Me

Roman hated when you were sad, he hated it more when he hadn’t upset you because he had no clue as to how he should fix the problem and had to guess, he placed his cigarette between his lips as you let yourself into his house and shuffled over to his perch on the bottom step of the stairs.  
“Who did it?” Roman asked quickly as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into his lap so that he could light his cigarette.  
“I dunno what you mean.” You snuffled as you nuzzled into his neck, his hand finding your bare calf just below your sundress.  
“So this isn’t tear stains?” Roman asked with a puff of smoke as he trailed a finger down your cheek.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You said with a little pout that had Roman staring at you with a raised eyebrow for a few minutes.  
“Fine but first… you have to smile for me.” He said with a smirk. “Please… come on I never say please.”  
He stood, lifting you bridal style, and carried you to the uncomfortably lavish living room where he settled into one of the sofas. He grinned devilishly as he reaches over to the side table next to you and stubbed out his cigarette before tickling your ribs, you tried not to laugh but Roman’s eyes had narrowed and you knew he wasn’t going to back down until you smiled.  
“I’m… not… smiling.” You gasped at him.

“Fine… you wanna go to the merry-go-round?” He asked knowing that when you were younger you’d loved it and just the thought would make you smile happily.  
“I would be most delighted to attend Mr Godfrey.” You said in your best posh accent and tried to hide the smile that matched his.  
“Come on Lady (Y/N) your steed awaits.” Roman called as he stood on the back of one of the horses.  
“Do I even want to know how much it cost to get the owner to work this late?” You giggled as Roman jumped off the now slow moving carrousel and threw you over his shoulder.

“Nope but I needed you to be happy again.” Roman hummed as he jumped back on the carrousel and walked around it until he found your favourite horse and set you down on it.  
“We should go back home soon, we have school tomorrow and I still need to study.” You said as a wide grin spread across your face.  
“I’ll sort it just have fun, ok.” You nodded and smiled up at Roman who seemed to relax when you smiled again. The pair of you spent the next hour riding in circles yelling and laughing, climbing over the horses and joking around.

*************************************************

Roman watched as you slowly fell asleep, he’d taken your phone and texted your parents that you were staying with Shelly. You stirred in his arms as he carried you up the stairs, setting you gently in his bed as you begrudgingly opened your eyes and climbed in next to you.  
“Hey I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Roman mumbled as he snuggled into your neck. “You feel any better?”  
“MMhh.” You hummed sleepily making him chuckle.

“You know if you want me you can just wake me up right?” He asked, your only answer was a sleepy nod.  
Roman’s hands played your hair as you shifted in your sleep and rested your head in his chest, with one arm looped around your waist and his free hand trailing patterns on your arms and through your hair. He stayed awake most of the night, enjoying being curled up with you, he smiled to himself as you snuggled even closer.  
He may well hate when people upset you be he always knew just the way to make you feel better, your eyes fluttered open when your phone buzzed telling you it was time for school, Roman’s chest rose evenly it was clear he hadn’t slept well.  
“No… sleep.” Roman grumbled as you moved. You sighed and snuggled back down, deciding to skip school and stay with Roman.


	45. Pranking War

Walking into school was very empowering, or at least it was when everyone scurried out of your way, even the popular kids glared enviously as you strutted through the halls looking for your best friend. 

“Well aren’t we looking hot today.” A boy called as you walked past him. A low thud resounded through the halls and the hushed awkwardness told you that either Shelly or Roman had stepped in, although you had no doubt it was Roman.   
“Roman let him go.” You hummed to Roman who had pinned the boy against the locker he’d been leaning on.   
“Fine.” Roman drawled out, pushing away from him and following after you, his eyes still fixed on the boy who was stood frozen under Roman’s harsh gaze. “I hate it here.”

“We all hate it here, although it’s a little easier when I’ve got Richie rich wrapped around my pinkie finger.” You smiled up at him jokingly as he rolled his eyes.   
“I’m not wrapped around your finger.” He grunted before swearing under his breath and pulling two tickets of his jacket pocket. “I payed for us to have the fairground to ourselves.”   
“Uhu, not wrapped around my finger.” You hummed at him. 

“Well I don’t have to take you If you’re going to be mean.” Roman huffed despite the wide grin on his face, you pouted and jumped, trying to grab the tickets from his raised hand.   
“No, no, no, I’m sorry Roman you’re not wrapped around my finger.” You said as he lowered his arm and gave you your ticket. “You’re just whipped that’s all.” You giggled as he glared at you before vanishing into your class knowing he wouldn’t be caught dead in any lesson. 

Halfway through the lesson the window you’d been staring out of became clouded with smoke and a few seconds later Roman’s head popped up by the window, try as you might you found it impossible to ignore your best friend, eventually turning your attention to him when he opened and fogged up the window and began drawing crude figures on the glass.   
“Miss (Y/L/N) would you kindly remove Mr Godfrey so that those whom wish to do something other than become a trophy wife can learn.” Your teacher sighed.   
Your mouth dropped open and a blush settled over your cheeks when you heard Roman snort and laugh outside, you grabbed your bags and stalked from the classroom, finding Roman waiting for you with a cigarette hanging from his lips. 

“So wife what’d you want to do?” He grinned at you and narrowly avoided you punching his chest by jumping backwards.   
“Don’t call me that Godfrey, let’s just go get ice cream.” You glared at him as he continued to look at you with a shit eating grin that made you want to punch him.   
“I am so winning.” Roman called as he hit the huge button on the fair ground game with the oversized hammer.   
“That’s not fair.” You grumbled childishly.   
“Fifty dollars says I can beat you at the next game.” Roman challenged as he collected his prize and handed it over to you.   
“You’re on!” You giggled as you chose the next game, Roman rolled his eyes when you chose a simply toss the ball in the bucket game. 

You grabbed one of the balls that had been placed on the counter in front of you and tossed them into the basket, turning and pouting at Roman when each one bounced back out, he motioned for some more to be passed over and chucked a few in successfully.   
“Urgh why is this so hard?” You grumbled before throwing one in and it slowly stopped wobbling and rolled to the back of the basket.   
“Yeah, (Y/N) you did it.” Roman yelled childishly.   
“Hey I can’t see with you covering my eyes.” You grumbled. Roman simply chuckled and egged you on, hyping you up as you threw the ball, only for it to bounce out.   
“Nice one (Y/N).” Roman snickered.   
“This is not over Godfrey.” You muttered playfully as he span you round to show you the newest prize he’d one.


	46. Broken

Peter found you curled up on his sofa, his mother rubbing circles against your back, he quickly took her place.

“Hey, (Y/N) it’s ok.” Peter muttered as you sat up and hid your face in his shoulder, sobbing loudly, as he kept whispering over and over.  
“No it’s not.” You cried. “He’s so stupid and mean so why do I care so much?” You sighed and wiped your eyes.  
“Because you love him… even though his’ a dick sometimes.” Peter grumbled.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent much of the same way, Peter comforting you, while you wailed or cried sometimes even swearing about Roman which only made Peter chuckle.  
“It’ll be ok (Y/N).” He muttered softly.

Before either of you thought it through his lips were on yours, on hand cupping the back of your head, while his other arm stayed flung over the back of his musty sofa.  
“Wait Peter I’m sorry.” You gasped pulling away from him, he nodded, understanding why you’d stopped.  
“Seriously?” Roman asked from the doorway of the trailer and turned on his heels.  
“Roman!” Peter called only to find his friend had stormed to his car and was already screeching up the road.


	47. Starts with Goodbye

You’d had enough. Roman’s continuous partying, drinking, always leaving to go somewhere with Peter and coming to see you at ridiculous times. All his little bad habits had rolled into one angry ball and you couldn’t take it anymore.

Roman had just stormed out of your apartment leaving you alone, naturally he thought you’d do what you always do, sit on the couch and eat junk food until he came back drunk and out of his mind. Without much thought you packed up everything you owned and shoved it haphazardly into your car, wanting to be gone before Roman got back, and hopped in yourself.  
“(Y/N) … Babe?” Roman called as he unlocked your front door. He glanced down when his foot skimmed across a piece of paper, carefully he picked it up and read it to himself.  
That was when he noticed that your apartment was bare apart from the furniture. Something inside the boy broke, Peter had left him and he hadn’t told you yet, now you’d left him and Shelly was missing.

He let out a strangled scream that turned into angry sobs as his legs gave way underneath him, he turned to leave, smashing his fist against the wall with a furious grunt and stormed out of your apartment not bothering to lock it.  
Sleeping in a motel may not have been the best idea but it was the only option you had, other than simply giving into Roman like you usually did.  
Your phone lit up as it began to vibrate but you simply switched it to silent and flipped it over knowing it was Roman calling you again. Eventually you fell asleep on the rock hard mattress and woke up to sun streaming in through the thin curtains, unsure as to whether you should go home or stay put, you decided to try and go back to sleep.

*********************************************

A month of successfully avoiding Roman had passed, unfortunately your luck turned when you locked your motel door and headed to the car park only to see Roman smoking while leaning against the wall next to your door.  
“So, you still hiding from me or do you wanna talk?” Roman asked.

“How did you know I was here?” You asked nervously.  
“Private detective, you comin back home?” Roman asked this time sounding irritated as he flicked his cigarette but into the small bushes that surrounded your motel room.  
“Not with you no.” You snapped and tried to push past him.  
“I’m sorry ok, for being an ass, for the drugs, drinking… for fuck sake (Y/N) I can’t lose you, Letha and Peter.” Roman yelled.  
“This is not proving that you’re sorry if anything it’s proving that you are a huge creepy stalker guy.” You snapped. He chuckled at you and shook his head as he followed you to your car.

“Ok look… I’ve been paying for your apartment and I payed for the locks to be changed, here.” He tossed three keys on a ring to you. “That’s all the keys… it’s better than staying here.”  
“You actually did something… for someone else.” You muttered looking at the keys.  
“Well… I was hoping you’d be all oh my gosh Roman that’s so sweet you’re so hot muwa.” He made his voice sound high pitched and girly, crinkling his nose and blowing you a fake kiss. “Plus I’ve been clean for three weeks.” Roman muttered the last part as if it wasn’t anything important.  
“Roman did you not think to open with that?” You asked him quickly.

“Um… I still drink a lot of scotch and whisky… and you know the whole Upir blood thing.” Roman said quickly.  
“Roman Godfrey are you panicking… you’ve made some actually good changes for once and now you’re freaking out.” You said with a soft giggle. “I’ll move back into the apartment… but you have to keep improving.”  
“So… improving includes…” He smirked and you rolled your eyes knowing exactly what he was hinting.  
“Nuuh money bags… I said if you improve and we’re not doing the nasty till I see solid proof.” You hummed.


	48. Something to hide

Roman was slumped on the floor, an empty whisky tumbler had rolled across the floor, his eyes heavy as he snoozed softly. You reach out and gently pried the now empty bottle of whisky from his hands and slapped his face softly in an attempt to wake him.

“It’s no use I’ve tried that; he’s been asleep for hours.” Anna said from behind you. She motioned to Conway, who half carried, half dragged him upstairs and settling him in bed.  
“Thank you, I’ll keep an eye on him.” You muttered to the butler who nodded and excused himself as you rounded the bed and tried to make Roman more comfortable. You undid his shirt buttons, careful not to wake him up, and slid his shirt off before pulling the covers around him and deciding to head downstairs to cook something.

You heard Roman’s soft whimpering from downstairs. The noise had you jumping up from your spot on his leather sofas and running up the stairs as quickly as you could.  
“Roman… hey it’s ok.” You whispered as you hurried into his room. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath before dropping his arms to the bed and leaning back on them.  
“Why… why are you here?” He asked sleepily. You sat next to him and let his head fall onto your shoulder as you rubbed his back, despite his sweaty state, and tried to calm him down.

“I said I’d come cook dinner for you… you were passed out again.” You waited for him to respond but he just hummed and flopped back onto the bed.  
“I’m always surprised when you come back to see me.” He mumbled as his arms slid under his head.  
“Um Roman… we’ve been friends for over a year, after everything you’re going through… that we’ve all gone through I’m not gonna just ditch you.” You explained quickly as he looked at you.  
“You would if you knew everything.” He said darkly.

“Um Peter’s a werewolf, you’re an Upir, Destiny is a werewolf and we hate your crazy Mom… I think I got it covered Roman.” You chuckled. His expression stopped your laugh and he stood, waiting for you to follow him, he crossed the landing and pressed a code into the silver box on the wall that had you continuously making jokes about Roman becoming batman.  
He led you through the first door to another which he opened, revealing a small baby with bright blue eyes staring up at you from a crib, which seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the room.  
“Sweetie… I know we’ve worked on your desire to eat things, people and stuff, but I’m seriously worried as to how you acquired a baby.” You said with a slight worried tone in your voice.

“She’s Letha’s.” Roman grunted. You turned to face him with wide eyes before going to approach the baby only to have Roman stop you. “And I’m the father.”  
Your mouth dropped open as you looked from the curious blue eyes that were watching you carefully and Roman who looked so nervous that he might vomit.  
“Look I only told you because you’ve been here for me for like the last three months and… and I needed to tell someone.” Roman rambled.  
“You… baby… Letha…” You muttered still staring at the child.

“Yes… (Y/N) … me… baby… Letha.” He sighed, moving back as if he expected you to run out of the door.  
“Roman… can I ask why… Letha?” You whimpered slightly whishing your voice was stronger.  
“My mother is a class A bitch.” Was the only explanation the boy gave you before glaring at the child. “You can make like Peter and never come back now you know the truth.” He snapped at you, motioning his hand towards the door.  
“Roman I am not leaving, not ever so you want me to go the neh.” You childishly stuck your tongue at the boy turned business man who began chuckling at you.  
“Promise.” He muttered with a slightly vicious growl.

“I promise… although I’m gonna need like two days, one to deal with all this and another to read up on babies… does she eat people?” You whispered the last part to Roman who rolled his eyes and guided you out of the room.  
“Call me later, don’t just vanish.” He grunted. You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him, as usual he did nothing more than enjoy the hug, not bothering to move his arms around you.  
“I’ll text you every hour.” You joked until you glanced back at him to realise he’d taken what you said seriously. “We’ll work through this money bags, baby Upir is probably nowhere near as bad as a Vargulf.” You said softly.  
“Call later… if you don’t text I’ll send Conway to check on you.” He murmured to himself.


	49. Firstborn

(Y/D/N) = Your Daughter’s Name

 

When Roman had let you stay in his new house you were surprised, you’d expected him to scream and yelled and throw you out, like the time when Peter tried to come back. He hadn’t been back for a year and you still hadn’t found the courage you needed to throw out or give back any of his things, deep down you hoped that you’d one day give in, take back the words you’d said after witnessing Roman and Peter tearing each other apart.

Mainly for her, your daughter. You slowly padded to your daughter’s room, nodding awkwardly at Anna who, despite liking you and (Y/D/N) as much as she did Roman, still didn’t forgive you for your arguments with him.  
“Hey baby.” You hummed softly as your daughter’s big blue eyes flicked to you.  
Carefully you lifted her into your arms and cradled the child, you thought she looked more like Roman than you, although Anna commented that she would no doubt have your jawline.  
“You should tell him… he’ll want to know about her.” Anna said as if she knew you’d been thinking about him. Not that you thought about much else.  
“You’re right, I’ll call him.” You said with a reluctant sigh.

Roman hesitated before knocking, rather than punching in the key code for the front door, you rushed to open it and had to remind yourself not to jump into his arms and wrap your own around his neck.  
“(Y/N) you said you wanted to talk.” He said with a slightly hopeful tone.  
“Yeah we have a lot to talk about.” You practically whispered. He followed you into the house, shutting the door behind him, as he headed toward the lounge and took a seat.  
An awkward silence fell over the room until (Y/D/N) started crying and Roman’s head jerked up, he swallowed and watched you carefully, waiting for you to do something.  
“That’s (Y/D/N).” You whispered as you played with your hands before getting up and hurrying to her room.

You hadn’t realised he’d followed you until an arm slid around your stomach as Roman and your daughter gazed at each other. Any doubt he’d had about who the father was vanished, the resemblance your daughter had to Roman was uncanny.  
“You… why didn’t you?” He started but stopped talking when you turned and carefully handed the child to him.

He cradled her and watched every little move she made with a blank look, you couldn’t tell what he was feeling, but he was so careful with her that it melted your heart. Eventually you went to fetch her bottle, leaving the two alone, and when you returned you found he had slid down the wall and had carefully clutched (Y/D/N) to his chest while slowly falling asleep.  
“Roman?” You whispered tenderly stroking the back of his head. He continued to doze off so you went to move the happy child from his arms so you could feed her only for Roman to snort slightly as he jolted awake and looked up at you desperately.

“Please don’t make me leave again.” His voice cracked as his eyes began to water, this was the side of Roman that only you and Peter saw.  
“I need to feed her and put her back to bed… you want to do it?” You offered when he eyed the bottle in your hand. “If not it’s ok… I mean you look pretty tired, all your stuffs where you left it.”  
He slowly stood and took the bottle from your hand while kissing (Y/D/N)’s forehead and looked to you for instruction.  
“(Y/N) … I’m not leaving again.” He mumbled to you as you lifted his hand to get the bottle at a better angle.  
“I don’t want you to leave.” You admitted quietly.


	50. The contest

“Roman don’t you have any movies?” You grumbled as Peter slumped on the Sofa. Roman emerged from his large kitchen and shrugged, passing Peter a beer as he hopped over the back of the sofa.  
“Get Anna or Conway to take you to the store.” Roman muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and pulled a wad of cash from his jacket pocket.  
“Get more beer and food.” Peter called as he flipped on the TV, letting his head follow you but his eyes never left the screen.  
“K, Be back in a bit.” You called as Conway politely led you out of the house.  
“You know I can smell you right.” Peter said suddenly, Roman snorted at the werewolf who scrunched his nose. “No way your sleeping with her before I do.”

“Yeah because you have so much more to offer, plus three nights out of a month you’re in a little fur coat.” Roman snarked back at him with a wide grin.  
“Fifty bucks says I can turn her on better than you can.” Peter retorted before downing the last of his beer. Roman hummed and ran his bottom lip through his teeth as he mulled over Peter’s proposal.  
“Deal.” He shook Peter’s hand. When you returned you paused nervously on your way to the kitchen, both boys watching you with a hungry expression.  
The hum of the microwave was almost hypnotic, you’d missed Roman calling to you until he’d slid his arms around your waist, and begun slowly kissing down your neck.

“Roman what’re you doing?” You asked suspiciously. Roman was a possessive friend and you’d gotten used to his arm tightly wrapped around your waist or him squishing you between him and Peter whenever someone got a little too close for his liking.  
He’d never gone this far before, but before he answered the microwave dinged so he left you to pour the piping hot popcorn into a bowl. You skipped through to the living room and took your position between the boys.  
You took no notice of Peter’s arm slowly slinking around your shoulder, his hand trailing across your shoulder so gently you almost didn’t feel it, Roman’s hand did the same on your knee and slowly snaked up your thigh.

“Um… guys!” You squeaked when Peter bit gently on your jawline while Roman softly ran his lips across your neck until he reached the sweet spot behind your ear and sucked harshly.  
“Mmh.” Roman hummed. Peter pulled away from you momentarily and grinned at Roman who copied him and saw your face was flush and your pupils blown wide with lust.  
“I won!” Peter declared happily as he threw his hands up and grabbed a mouthful of popcorn.  
“No I did… Technically we both did but I can think of another bet we can make.” Roman muttered, fixing you with a dark look.  
“What are you two talking about?” You grumbled as you paused the film.

“We made a deal or rather, a bet, as to who could turn you on but it seems that we both won.” Peter’s voice was cracked with lust when he looked at you, your embarrassed blush only adding to the fiery look in his eyes.  
“A hundred says I can make her cum before you can.” Roman growled as his hands slipped around your waist.  
“You got it Godfrey.” Peter snapped quickly. “You want in?” He asked you with a wolfy smile. You went to nod but Roman’s mouth had reattached itself to your neck as he began nipping at the skin slowly.  
“Um… sure.” You whimpered. In the next instant Peter’s lips were crushed to yours and your head began to spin as both your friends practically devoured what bare skin they could reach.


	51. Sleepover interupted

(Y/H/C) - Your Hair Colour (Y/E/C) - Your Eye Colour

Roman sighed as he lay on his back, a fist wrapped tightly in his hair, wide eyes and his own ragged breath was all that he could hear. His restlessness was caused by (Y/N), she plagued his thoughts most nights, but now she was within arm’s reach he wasn’t sure what he should do.

He sighed and threw the duvet back, silently making his way through the huge, empty house, and up to Shelly’s room where (Y/N) was sleeping. For a moment he was breathless the way her chest rose and fell with each breath, her (Y/H/C) spread out across the pillow.  
“(Y/N) … hey.” He nudged her gently in an attempt to rouse her. As soon as her (Y/E/C) eyes opened his lips we’re on hers, unable to keep back his pent up frustrations to himself any longer. “Follow me.” He mumbled against her lips.  
She stood, her silky nightie falling around her thighs was all it took for him to sloppily press kissed across her jawline and neck. She let him lift her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he carried her back to his room. Their kisses we’re sweet as he set her down on the edge of the bed, completely loosing himself in his need for her, slowly pushing her backwards until she fell back against his pillows.

“Roman… I’ve… never…” She flushed and her body suddenly stiffened as he slid a large hand up her thigh.  
“Do you want to?” He asked without removing his mouth from the sweet spot beneath her ear.  
“Yes.” She gasped mixed with a breathy moan. He chuckled at the light blushed that flowed through (Y/N)’s cheeks and for a moment his mind was completely blank.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as he swallowed and parted her legs. He slowly slid her panties off her legs and moaned as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. “Just so you know Shelly sleeps like a rock and my Mom’s not here, you can scream if you want.” He winked at (Y/N), giving her no warning before pressing his mouth to her soaked core.

He groaned as her sweet juices flowed over his tongue as he searched for the spot that would have her melting against him. She whimpered and moaned, rolling her hips against his mouth causing him to smile against her, his free hand seeking the bundle of nerves that would have her crashing through her high.  
Sure enough she was crying out with pleasure as her high tore through her body and left her shaking, her fingers suddenly clutching his hair, as he lapped up her juices.  
“Roman… that was good.” She whispered as her eyes fluttered.

“Princess, that’s nothing.” He mumbled with a satisfied smirk. His teeth nipped at her collarbone as he pulled her off the bed high enough to tug the nightie over her head, his mouth falling to her breasts as soon as they were exposed, one hand thumbing the bud that wasn’t being gently tormented by his hot tongue.  
Once he was fairly certain neither of them could hold back any longer he stood, shedding his boxers, and crawling back up the bed towards (Y/N). He lined himself with her entrance, watching her face carefully for any objection, finding non he slid in slowly causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head.  
“Gah, Roman!” (Y/N)’s gasp had him cupping her face and biting his lip as she slowly moved her hips against him.

His thrusts started softly, not wanting to hurt (Y/N), as soon as she let out an indignant moan that had his pace quickening. He dropped down to his elbows, each wicked thrust being rewarded with a breathy gasp, her fingers digging tightly into his back.  
“Fuck (Y/N), I’ve needed this for so long but your just so sweet and… fuck.” He muffled his words by burying his head in her neck as he attempted to draw out the intimate moments.

He could feel (Y/N)’s walls clutching around him, her pleasurable whimpers urging him on, both their highs building until (Y/N)’s hips jerked and she arched into the young Upir who groaned as he watched her eyes roll as she came around him.  
“Shee-it.” Roman hissed as he followed her, releasing deeply and dropping down to kiss her, clutching (Y/N) to him.  
He rolled off (Y/N) and pulled her against his chest, feeling satisfied with the way she snuggled into him, her fingers playing over his chest.  
“I don’t think I can walk back to Shelly’s room.” She whispered. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, running a hand across her bare back.  
“I’ll carry you up if you want.” Roman grunted. When (Y/N) didn’t reply he looked down to see her fast asleep in his arms and he had to admit it was the most satisfying thing he’d ever seen.


	52. The return

With a defeated sigh you stepped over the county line, officially returning home, you knew Peter would understand why you left. Your best friend Roman however, was another story, you knew he didn’t take any form of rejection well.

Peter ripped the door of the caravan open before you’d even approached it, pulling you into his body and burying his nose in your neck, inhaling deeply as he continued to walk into you.  
“God I’ve missed you babe, come on you look exhausted.” He mumbled. You giggled when he didn’t move, only wrapping the hand that wasn’t wrapped around your waist into your hair.  
“I couldn’t find Shelly.” You whispered sadly. He pulled away and kissed your forehead, taking your hand and led you inside.  
“Yeah, she hasn’t turned up here either… she’ll come home soon.” Peter muttered. He took your backpack and dumped it on the armchair across the room as he sat next to you.

“I can’t even find her with tracking.” You mumbled as Peter tugged off your shoes and pulled you into his arms, curling up with you, as he trailed a hand through your hair. “I’m so tired.” You hummed as he moved to massage your neck.  
“You spent a month hunting for Shelly, continuously using witchy powers, you’re going to be exhausted.” Peter said softly. “Sleep, I’ll tell Roman you’re back and get some takeout.”  
You smiled when he kissed you softly and slid a pillow under your head as he gently got up off the sofa. He knelt next to you smiling as he watched your eyes fall heavy with sleep, adoringly kissing your forehead.  
“She looks awful.” Roman muttered. You grunted in sleepy response making both men chuckle as you sat up and pouted.

“Here babe.” Peter smiled softly and handed you a plastic take out box and a steaming mug of coffee.  
“So, you finally come home, I actually had money on you never coming back.” Roman grinned widely at you causing you to roll your eyes at h  
“I gave up… after a month, there is literally no trace of her, I’m actually impressed.” You smiled and both boys laughed.  
The rest of the evening was spent laughing and eating, talking about Shelly, Peter eventually walked Roman to his car and returned with a fiery look in his eyes.  
“I missed you.” He mumbled. He scooped you into his arms and carried you to bed, refusing to look away from you, as he set you down and tugged off his shirt.  
“You said that already… I missed you to.” You whispered as he clambered into bed and tucked your head under his chin.


	53. Nine to Five

Destiny hopped up on the kitchen counter next to you and watched as you finished making Roman’s lunch. Her only reason for being there was to simply remind you that you, unlike Roman Godfrey, were a good person.

“All I’m saying is that this boy does not deserve you.” Destiny muttered as she munched on a piece of lettuce.  
“You’ve made that very clear D, but I still don’t care.” You hummed as you packed it up and skipped to the front door, waiting for Destiny to follow you.  
“Fine but when it all goes wrong I’m going to say I told you so every morning.” You said with a faint smile.  
“Roman, you almost done?” You asked as you dawdled in the doorway. At the sound of your voice he looked up and smiled, shoving the pile of paperwork away from him, as he rolled his chair back and opened his arms for you to sit on his lap.  
“Hey gorgeous, how you doing?” Roman asked as he kissed you softly and popped the Tupper wear box you’d set in front of him, open.

“I’m good, Destiny’s outside.” You mumbled as you played with his jacket collar.  
“She still hate me?” He asked as he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth. You nodded and he rolled his eyes. “Well I’m planning to come home early and we can go out for dinner… you wanna invite her?” He looked up at you curiously.  
“She’d probably kill you Roman.” You mumbled with a faint smile as he kissed your nose. A man nervously entered Roman’s office, causing the Upir to move and set you on the chair, he hurried out of the room and you could hear him bellowing at the man.  
Destiny took this as her moment to slide into his office and looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“I still don’t understand what you see in him, he is cruel, narcissistic and what is even more frustrating he seems to treat you like a princess as if he really likes you.” She huffed and slumped on the sofa across the room.  
“Why is it frustrating that he treats me like a princess?” You asked as you span childishly in Roman’s chair.  
“Because he is totally evil and yet you make him all emotional and nice, I want to hate him but no you have to skip into his life all smiles and sunshine, you’re his polar opposite and yet you both fit together perfectly.” Destiny grumbled.  
She smiled and stood to leave the room when Roman came back in, fury slowly siding from his face when you smiled at him.


	54. What Roman Wants

“Hey (Y/L/N) wait up.” You stopped your day dreaming and turned to a boy who was hurrying up the crowded corridors. “Um we have a class together and we need to do a paired project.” The boy was practically tripping over his feet to keep up with you as you left the school.  
“Well I might be free Saturday afternoon.” You mumbled as you glanced over to where you normally met Roman to see him leaning against a lamppost, he waved at you, dropping his hand to his side as he watched you take the boys phone and type something into it.

He watched bitterly as you smiled and nodded before leaving the blushing boy to hurry over to the Upir, who slid an arm around your waist as soon as you were within reaching distance.  
“What’d he want?” Roman muttered as he liked his lips and watched your face carefully.  
“We’re going to meet up in town tomorrow and study for some stupid project.” You muttered with your head on his shoulder.  
“Oh great so your ditching me for some stupid kid.” Roman grumbled as you approached his car.  
“Roman are you jealous?” You giggled. He glared at you and huffed as he slid into the driver’s seat, waiting for you to sit next to him.

“I’m not jealous he’s a stupid kid with no money.” Roman snapped as he pulled out of the car park.  
“Uhu maybe he has a huge…” You giggled when his eyes snapped to you before turning back to the road.  
“Like he can make you feel as good as I do.” He growled. He sped up as he began chewing his cheek, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.  
“Roman you don’t do homework so how can I compare how good I feel doing homework with him to doing it with you.” He chuckled at you as you smirked at him.

“I can do your project with you.” He mumbled as he pulled up outside your house.  
“So because you’re not jealous you, the boy who has never handed in one project or piece of homework, are offering to help me do my work?” You flashed Roman with a cheeky grin as he shut off the engine and looked at you.  
“Want me to pay someone to do it for you?” He offered while leaning towards you.  
“Nope. I’m. Fine. With. The. Hard. Work.” You mumbled each of your words punctuated by a kiss.

He watched you jump out and round the car so you could lean on his door, kissing him sweetly, making him inhale slowly as his eyes rolled happily.  
“Yeah well I’m not fine with the guy being alone with you.” Roman muttered, running a hand through his hair.  
“You wanna come pay for my coffee?” You joked.  
“I’ll pick you up at ten.” He said suddenly, gripping your chin and pressed a hard, possessive, kiss to your lips. “See you tomorrow Princess.” He winked at you and started the car before you could say anything.


	55. Birthday candles

Roman smiled to himself when he opened the front door to find you hopping from one foot to the other as you waited to be let in the giant mansion. You let his take your coat and hurried up the stairs to Shelly’s room, his eyes followed you until you were out of sight, causing him to let out a harsh breath.

He spent the entire evening trying to talk himself out of interrupting your time with Shelly, if he had to admit it he was jealous of the time you spent with her, but had to remind himself that you were there to keep is sister company. Deep down he wasn’t the sort of boy to ruin the only friendship his sister had just because he wanted to hook up with you.  
“Roman can you give (Y/N) a ride home?” Shelly’s phone asked, Roman nodded and smiled at his sister who grinned back as he thumbed her cheek.  
“Sure thing Glowbug… you look sad.” Roman added as he stood from the chair he’d been lounging in and shrugged on his suit jacket.  
“(Y/N)’s birthday is tomorrow… she’s going to be alone.” The tone of the phone contrasted with the clear emotions that coated Shelly’s face.

“Well… I’ll see what I can do.” Roman promised as he took the stairs two at a time to find you.  
“Roman where are we going?” You asked as he guided you through the Godfrey mansion, his hands tight on a blind fold round your eyes.  
“It’s a surprise.” He muttered. “Tada!” He mumbled when he pulled the blindfold off and revealed an expensive looking outfit laid out in one of the spare bedrooms.  
“You didn’t have to… it’s beautiful.” You whispered, stroking your fingers over the expensive silky fabric, he watched you as if he was in a trance unable to look away as you turned to him with wide eyes of appreciation.

“Get dressed and meet me at the bottom of the stairs.” He winked and hurried out, letting you get dressed.  
When you reached the foot of the stairs Roman was waiting in a black tux, he politely held out his arm to link with yours and he led you into the large room at the back of the mansion that could only been called a ballroom.  
It was littered with light pink balloons, trailing fairy lights and silvery pink streamers. Shelly was stood in the middle of the room, a dress of her own in a similar colour to yours, smiling brightly at you as music began playing.  
“Happy birthday.” Shelly tapped out on her phone. You grinned and took her hands, swaying and twirling along with her and the music, laughing happily with her.

Eventually Shelly got tired and headed to bed but Roman decided to take over her position which was why you were now resting your head on his shoulder, his arms around your waist as the pair of you rotated on the spot.  
“So seeing as your outfit was a gift from Shelly I should really ask you what you would like for your birthday.” Roman mumbled as you looked up at him and moved your arms around his neck.  
“What can I have?” You asked curiously, unsure whether this was one of Roman’s odd games or a genuine offer.

“Whatever you like.” He hummed. He waited for you to ask for something but frowned and looked down when you didn’t speak. “Your blushing, what is it that my little (Y/N) wants?” He whispered.  
“I… I want my first kiss, please.” You mumbled quietly, so quietly that Roman almost missed what you’d said.  
Without another word his lips were pressed to yours as he pulled you tightly against him, he hummed happily as your eyes fluttered closed, his tongue swiping across your bottom lip in an attempt to make the affection less innocent.  
“Happy birthday (Y/N).” He mumbled against your lips with a soft smile.


	56. A Girlfriend

“Hey (Y/N).” Roman hummed as he swing an arm over your shoulders. Your friendship was somewhat superficial, having started because Roman thought you were hot, his persistence quickly turned to a friend zoned situation.

“Godfrey how are you this fine morning?” You sing with a sarcastic tone. He chuckled and grinned when you lent your head on his shoulder before dragging him up the steps of the school and towards your locker.  
“I’m good, so you missed the party last night.” Roman muttered, leaning against the locker next to you as he slid a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips.  
“I didn’t miss it I was… busy.” You muttered with a slight flush to your cheeks. Roman huffed and sparked the lighter that he, forever had tucked away in his pocket, he took a drag and held the smoking stick out to you despite the fact that you always refused.  
“Busy doing what?” He asked with narrowed eyes, taking your book bag from you, as he followed you to your first class.

“I… met someone.” You muttered. “She’s in my class come on… you know you wanna sneak in.” You muttered beckoning your friend into the slowly filling classroom. He rolled his eyes but followed you anyway, ducking his head as you both hurried to the back of the class, laughing when the teacher didn’t notice him.  
“Hey you.” A girl called from the front of the class, Roman glared as she hurried to take the free seat next to you and kissed you softly.  
The lesson went on in the same manner, Roman glaring at your girlfriend, while you smiled and chatted with her. When class finished you offered to wait for Roman after his next class but he scoffed at you and stormed away as your girlfriend linked her hand with yours.  
“What’s up with him?” She asked you with a soft smile. You shrugged and walked away with her, missing the hurt and longing look Roman shot back over his shoulder.


	57. Play Nice

Roman had asked you to be his date to a fundraiser meal you hadn’t thought it wold be so mind meltingly boring. Roman winked as he slowly slid a hand up your thigh and under your dresses skirt.  
“I’ll be back; I need to drink if I’m going to last much longer.” He complained.

“We could always go home; it’d be much more fun.” You said with a lusted tone to your voice as you ran his tie through your finger. He pulled his bottom teeth through his lips while tugging his tie from your fingers and tucked it back into his waist coat.  
“My cars closer.” He grunted back and walked to the bar, quickly ordering whisky as he lent on the bar, when he turned back he found you’d opted to move among the party guests and asking awkward questions.  
You caught his eyes and ran on hand over the top of your strapless dress while the other played with the bottom of it. He smirked and downed his drink, slamming it on the bar, and pushing away from it.

He gripped your waist and turned you so your back was flush with his chest. His fingertips replacing your own, smirking when you gasped as he nipped you’re the base of you neck, gripping your hips to keep you from sliding away from him.  
“(Y/N) play nice.” He grunted when Pryce dragged someone over to him. You shimmied your ass against his crotch, he attempted to talk with the man in front of him, coughing slightly to cover up a groan.  
He smiled and nodded while you linked on hand with his and continued to grind against him but harder. When he glanced down at you he saw a smug smile plastered on your face and seemed to be completely unaffected by his arousal that was pressed against your back.  
“When we got home…” He started but had to stop when someone wanted to shake his hand.

“Hmm watch ya gonna do Roman, fuck me in the car, living room, bedroom ooh and don’t forget your super comfy bathtub.” You whispered to him. His jaw clenched and his eyes darkened as he glanced over at the clock, now clearly counting down the minutes until you could both leave.  
Roman picked you up and wrapped your legs round him as soon as you got home, almost forgetting to shut the door in his hurry to get you inside.  
“Strip, I’ll be right behind you.” He muttered as he set the alarms on the doors.  
He stopped in the doorway, licking his lips as he looked you up and down, sprawled across his hug silk covered bed. He slowly shed his clothes, loving the way you watched him closely, and slowly palmed him member before wondering over to you.

“Your far too comfortable in my bed.” Roman muttered. You shrugged and lent up, kissing him harshly, while pulling him down onto the bed until he was hovering over you. “No princess, you don’t get to play all night and get away with it.” Roman snapped when you rolled your hips to meet his.  
A devilish grin gifted Roman’s face as he suddenly moved and gave you no warning when he threw your legs over his shoulders, lifted your hips, and buried his head between your thighs. Your gasped as his tongue lapped the warm folds, occasionally moving to suck on your clit before returning to his treacherously slow laps at your core.  
He kept going until you had almost reached your high, your body stiffening and clenching under his hypnotic touch. All too soon he let go, dropping you back to the bed, and crawling up to kiss you loving the sound you made when his teeth tugged on your bottom lip.

“Cause you’ve been so bad can I fuck you rough?” Roman grunted when he looked over you naked body and gently slid a hand to your breast. You knew you were the only one he asked, other girls were screwed and ditched, you however caused Roman no end of frustration and all because of how captivatingly beautiful he thought you were.  
“Last time you asked that we broke the headboard.” You mumbled, arching you back and wobbling the headboard behind you. He took your exposed position as an advantaged and sloppily covered the breast he wasn’t rubbing into his mouth, lapping at the now hardened bud, and drawing the mist delicious sounds from your lips.  
“I need a new bed any way.” He muttered as he began placing butterfly kisses across you collar bone and moved to the other breast. He glanced up at you when you wrapped your legs around his waist and crossed your ankles, a smirk playing with his mouth as he moved to line himself with your entrance.

He slammed inside you, allowing only enough time for you to adjust, glancing at you as if to make sure he hadn’t hurt you, before pounding into you with enough force to make your breath hitch. Every flick of his hips filled you completely, your throat was dry from panting and moaning, your high building steadily as Roman refused to slow or soften his pace.  
“Roman… ahh.” You arched up against him, drawing his attention to you as he watched you come, your walls clenching around him as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. He slowed his pace enough to watch you come down, enjoying every second of your weakened state, making you come undone a second time pleased him even more.  
“You so fucking perfect (Y/N).” He grunted as he continued his rough assault. He smiled when all you could do was gasp his name and happily dropped his body so you were both pressed together, kissing you greedily, in an attempt to maximise his contact with you.

You smiled when his head dropped to the base of your neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin, as his thrusts became sloppy. You knew he was close and gently tugged his hair so he would look at you.  
“Please cum Roman… please.” You begged with a breathy pout. He smirked and nodded.  
“Fuck… (Y/N) … Shee-it.” He hissed as his member twitched and he filled you with one last thrust. He watched you through heavy lids as you came with him, collapsing into his bed and pulling you close. “Don’t think you can tease me and get away with it.” Roman grunted.  
“Will I always be punished like this.” You asked sweetly as he grabbed at the sheets and covered you both.  
“Most definitely.” He mumbled.


	58. His Competition

“Mr Godfrey, meeting in five minutes.” Pryce snapped as he walked past Romans office. Roman pursed his lips but rose from his seat, despite his distaste for business of any kind, he had to keep up appearances.  
He slumped in a seat next to Pryce, waiting for the head of the rival company to join them. When you entered the room he smiled, you were stubborn and fought everyone on what they said, it was how you’d avoided being bought out so far.  
“Pryce… we should get her to work for us.” Roman muttered lowly to the doctor who nodded, seeing the advantage of your skills backing the Godfrey industries.  
“Yes the only problem with that is her burning desire to have you shot.” Pryce snapped recalling the fight you’d had with Roman last time you met.

“Then we’ll counter buying her out with a merge.” Roman muttered, pulling away from Pryce as the rest of your board members sat down at the long glass table.  
Working with Roman hadn’t been as bad as you thought, you’d both doubled your income, realising his argument as to why you felt it necessary to give quarter of your income to numerous charities.  
“I don’t see what’s so bad about it!” You hissed. Roman rolled his eyes and began storming through the blindingly white corridors in an attempt to ignore you.  
“You’re not using company funds to build houses.” Roman snapped quickly. “We both have to sign off on the agreement.” He fixed you with a cold smile as you frowned at him and stalked away.

When he found you, you were nose deep in another charity scheme, Pryce told him you were good for the public face of the company so he often gave you the benefit of the doubt. You’d grown on him in the last few months, he refused to admit it, only realising how he felt after he fired a secretary for flirting with you.  
“Pryce thinks I should attend your ball… party thing tonight.” He sighed as he took a seat and flipped through on of your files.  
“It’s a fund raiser to build cheap housing on the land I bought last month and good, you’ll probably redeem your family for the mass closing off the iron mills.” You mumbled without looking up at him.

He sighed and quickly promised to attend the fundraiser and returned to his office where he was handed a stream of papers to sign, the phone seeming to never stop ringing as he slowly wadded his way through the work.  
Roman almost chocked on the whisky he’d been downing, beautiful didn’t come close to how you looked tonight. You walked through the crowds of people who adored you, you would smile and shake hands, eventually you found your way to his side.

“Well I see you actually came; I owe Pryce fifty bucks.” You muttered lowly. He chuckled and placed a hand on your lower back, the silky red satin of your dress felt cold under his fingertips, he smiled when you straightened his tie.  
He looked down at you for a moment and it wasn’t until he’d firmly gripped your chin that you realised he’d slowly lent down towards you. A soft chaste was pressed to your lips and the suddenly he was moving away from you with a satisfied smirk, a glance back told him no one had noticed the exchange, but you were almost as red as your dress.  
He shot you a wink as he turned to pay attention to some men that had gathered around him, every now and then he’d glance towards you, not wanting to be far from your thoughts.


	59. Newbie

Roman Godfrey was no doubt the richest kid in Hemlock Grove, something that he knew all too well, so when you happened to waltz into his English class and chose to completely disregard his air of authority he wasn’t impressed.  
However, he thought you were beautiful, and Roman Godfrey only collects rare and beautiful things. It didn’t take long for him to eye you up, ignoring Peter’s amused glances as he chose to focus on only you. He found it humorous that you dress so conservatively and yet, while you had been so engrossed in your work, that you’d let the skirt of your blue dress expose enough of your thigh for Roman to seriously rethink his plan to ignore you.  
You looked up nervously, catching him staring at you as if he wanted to devour you, he smiled slightly but continued scowling when you looked away, dismissing him completely. 

He let his eyes run across your legs as he imagined just what he’d do to you if he could get his hands on you, he pulled his bottom lip through his teeth having made a decision. He was going to find a way to make you his, only his, no one else would get to touch you like he was planning to.  
Roman’s staring continued, whether it was outside while he smoked, a class or simply going through your locker, he would be there watching you and you were getting tired off it. All you wanted to do was get through the last year of high school without causing any trouble but this slender boy seemed determined to have every move you made memorised.

You jumped when your locker was slammed shut and Roman held out a wad of cash to you. He shook his head when you did nothing more than stare at him.  
“The going rate for girls around here is five hundred.” He jerked his hand towards you as if he expected you to take the money, without question or doubt.  
“Leave me alone.” You sighed. He watched you walked away with a bitter sinking feeling in his chest, he got everything he wanted by throwing money at it, you were the first thing he wanted that was now unachievable or that’s what Roman was beginning to think.

 

“You look pissed what’s up?” Peter asked as he strolled up to his friend and watched your retreating figure. He chuckled when Roman stuffed the wad of cash into his jacket pocket, pulling out a cigarette, before running an irritated hand through his hair.  
After weeks of being teased by the twins and other ‘popular’ students, you’d had enough, bumping off your class you hurried towards the door that led to an enclosed stair case no longer caring about the tears dribbling down your face.  
Roman glanced up as you burst through the door, his cigarette dangling between his lips as he lit it, taking a drag and holding it out to you.  
“I don’t smoke.” You mumbled as you tried to hide the tear stains on your face.

“Sorry for offering, what’s wrong?” He asked as he took a seat on the step seat below you, turning to blow the smoke away from you when you tried, unsuccessfully, to hid a cough.  
“Nothing,” You muttered. He chuckled and took a deep drag of his cigarette as he thought over the things that would most likely cause you, little miss perfect, to bunk off class and hid in the dingy back stairwell with him.  
“I’m guessing the twins have finally gotten to you.” He didn’t need an answer. “Fuck me and I’ll make them leave you alone.” The abrupt casualness of his comment caught you off guard he, on the other hand, was waiting patiently for the response he wanted.

“NO!” You snapped. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at you with surprise, any other girl would have jumped at the chance to have him throwing himself at them. He quickly realised that while he could have you it would take time and effort, something he was not pleased about.  
“Fine… kiss me now and go on a date with me Saturday and I’ll make sure there are no more bullies.” He countered.  
He could tell you thought he was attractive, his stares had begun to make you blush a few days after you started, the not so secret glances you shot him was also a clue.  
“You promise they’ll leave me alone.” You mumbled, a deep blush settling across your cheeks at the thought of kissing Roman. He held out his free hand and pointed his pinkie in your direction which made you giggle nervously as you linked your own with his.

He threw the butt of his cigarette and turned, suddenly crushing his lips to yours, one hand cradled the back of your head while his free arm held him up high enough to support his body.   
Your eyes slid shut as his tongue swiped across your bottom lip which was nipped gently until you gasped and allowed his tongue access. He smiled against you when you went to moved your hands to touch him but stopped yourself.

“Touch all you want sweetheart, you’re the one with holding.” He muttered with a dark but playful chuckled against your lips. That was all it took for you to wrap one hand into the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer, while the other hand slid to the base of his neck and played with his hair.  
When you pulled away for air he immediately flicked at the edge of your skirt and attempted to kiss his way up your thigh. He swallowed guiltily when he glanced up for some form of permission but found a panicked look in your eyes and instantly pulled away.  
“You said a kiss and a date.” You muttered. He nodded and politely helped you stand but gripped your arm.  
“Half seven Saturday, wear an expensive dress.” He reluctantly released your arm and watched as you walked up the stairs to the door and vanished from sight.


	60. Survivor

The boys were stood frozen to the spot as Destiny opened the door wide enough for them to see you, nervously shifting on the doorstep. Peter sunk down onto the sofa while Roman simply glared at you, Destiny led you into the living room, no one wanted to speak.  
“She’s alive.” Peter muttered as he ran a hand over his face.  
“Shee-it she’s alive.” Roman repeated. They both burst out laughing and hurried forwards with their arms wide, they then turned on you, crushing you in a tight hug.  
They spent the rest of the day watching movies with you and asking the finer details of what happened. Roman seemed happy to splurge on takeaways and movies while you curled up on the sofa with your best friends, Destiny opted to sit on the floor, her head resting against your legs.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” Roman muttered quickly. Peter nodded and slung an arm around your shoulders.  
“Yeah, it was pretty sad around here without you.” Peter said with a chuckle as Destiny looked up at you and nodded in agreement.  
“I missed you guys to.” You whispered with a sleepy yawn.  
“Yeah don’t almost die on us or go missing when there’s a huge Vargulf running around again.” Roman’s voice lost all friendly playfulness as he fixed you with a stern look. You giggled and gave him a ridiculing look which caused both boys to join you in happy rounds of laughter.


	61. Mr Godfrey

Working for Roman Godfrey was odd to say the least. Helping two elderly staff members clean up after the young billionaire was not as easy as you’d thought it would be, you were tired of his awful moods and continuously cleaning blood like stains off his clothes.  
“Mr Godfrey?” You eyed him nervously as he turned to look at you over his shoulder “I’d like to hand in my two-week notice.”  
“No.” He said simply.  
“You can’t just say no; I can quit if I want to.” You glared at Roman as you spoke.  
“I don’t want you leaving.” He turned to look at you, resting a hand on the kitchen side board, he looked nervous when you didn’t respond. You were tired of the odd things that happened around Roman. You huffed and walked away, hurrying to your room and packing your bags.

“I can pay you whatever you want.” He said softly from the doorway. You stopped what you were doing and looked at Roman, he was never told no, which was what made his sudden approach odd. Normal he’d demand and force people to bend to his will, not barter or compromise.  
“I don’t want more money.” You mutter. He sighed and lent on the door frame as you continued to fold your clothes, he began running his fingers through his hair as he waited for you to speak again.  
“Fine, you can go but I want something first.” He said finally, pushing off the door, and entering your room. Before you realized what was happening his hands were cupping your face and his mouth slammed to yours in a bruising kiss.

He began slowly kissing down to your jaw line, nipping gently until he nuzzled reached the sensitive spot behind your ear, sucking harshly and drawing out a breathy moan from you.  
His hands found the buttons of your blouse and soon it was gently tugged down your arms and discarded on the floor as his kisses spread to your collar bone, his teeth grazing across the dips and ridges.  
“Roman I’m sorry but… ah” you gasp as his hands slid up your bare sides and his thumbs slipped into the cups of your lacy bra. He glanced up at you, waiting for you to push him away, but you tilted your head down and kissed him.

“Fuck me and I’ll let you go, no fuss.” Roman’s eyes told you he was desperate as he rested his forehead on yours. You wanted to give in, the Upir had you frustrated every night you had to sleep alone, thinking about sneaking into his room but you had never acted on it.  
You nodded slightly which was all it took for him to unclip your bra and cup your breasts in his hands, moaning as he began kissing the warm skin. His lips found your neck again as he stood and walked you towards the bed, shoving you down roughly.  
He slowly pulled his clothes off, knowing your eyes were on him, and climbed up the bed as he roughly kissed his way up your body. He stopped and twirled a tongue around your nipple as he lined himself at your entrance, you knew Roman was selfish and weren’t surprised that he became preoccupied by himself.

You were surprised how ever when he slid into you tantalizing slow, his thrusts gentle and careful as he peppered every inch of skin he could reach with kisses. His hips rolled against your causing you to arch your back and press your chest against him, his head dipped against your neck as he gripped your hips and slowly rutted against you.  
“God, I’ve wanted you for so long (Y/N).” He groaned deeply. He suddenly flipped over so you were lay across his chest, you tried to shit up but his hand slid against the back of your neck, the other helping him force your hips to slam into his.  
A twisting burn began to build between your hips and his thumb found your clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in gentle circles, his eyes rolling back as you gasped and whimpered in his ear.

“Roman… I” You couldn’t find the words to speak but he nodded just the same and sat up with you in his arms, wrapping your legs around your waist as he began thrusting desperately. Your walls clenched around his length and you felt as if you were about to burst.  
“(Y/N) please… come for me.” He was begging as you tangled your fingers in his hair and tilted your head back. With a loud moan your walls clenched around him for a final time and you came loudly, he followed close behind with a few last thrusts.  
He lay back with you on top of him and began softly stroking your back.

“Stay with me please (Y/N).” Roman whispered when he thought you’d fallen asleep in his arms.


	62. Love Life

“Hey Um… Shelly Right?” You asked the huge girl who was stood in the centre of the library holding the last copy of your favourite book. She looked at you carefully but didn’t speak, she simply fixed you with a weary look. “Are you checking that book out, it’s amazing and like the only copy in the whole town which seems stupid.” You rambled on about the book for a while and she set the book down, grabbing at the phone in her hands.  
“It’s my favourite to.” A robotic voice sounded from the phone and you laughed happy to find someone that shared your love for books. Her suspiciously weary gaze faded as she smiled at you and happily stooped over while you read to her and began discussing your favourite parts in great detail.

Your friendship with Shelly grew as time went on, despite being three years older than her, you both had a love of books and spent almost every day with each other. You were sat cross legged on the end of Shelly’s bed as she rolled her desk chair across her large room.   
Roman, Shelly’s brother, wondered into the room looking for her and wasn’t surprised to see you halfway through reading Shelly a new book.  
“You are aware we live in the world on technology right?” He asked you as he hugged Shelly and spoke to her quietly.  
“Maybe we don’t want to be teen delinquents.” You said quickly, smiling when he chuckled at you before tapping the end of Shelly’s nose and walking out of the room.

“Oh, it’s raining so you’re going to want a lift home.” He called over his shoulder. Shelly giggled and you narrowed your eyes before trying to get her to tell you what was so funny but shed simply shook her head and refused.  
“So you need a lift to school or home tomorrow?” Roman asked as he pulled up in your drive. You giggled which made him frown before shifting in your seat to face him.  
“Roman what day is it today?” you asked quickly.

“Friday… oh right… well I could drive you up to the house.” He offered quickly when he realised his mistake.  
“We’re going to the Mall, you could come and scare that ticket guy who won’t let Shelly in the cinema… but you’d have to watch a movie you won’t like.” You hadn’t meant to sound so disappointed and Roman swallowed loudly while you tried to think of a way to get Roman to help them without forcing him to sit through the while film.

“Hey I love films, all films.” He said quickly which made you snort in laughter.  
“You can’t sit through cartoons… any way my Mom’s waiting I should go.” You say as you mother opens the door and points at her watch before heading back into the house.  
“Yeah I’ll… um see you tomorrow.” He smiled at you when you grinned happily and ran from his car to the front door, waving once you’d reached the porch and escaped the rain. He waved back wistfully, not starting the car until he knew you’d locked the door behind you and headed over to Peter’s.


	63. Love Life (Part Two)

Roman was protective of you both, falling in step with Shelly while occasionally placing his hand on the small of your back whenever you became distracted.  
“So we still have enough time to eat before your movie.” Roman muttered as you stopped in front of a book store and took Shelly’s hand, leading her over to the window and grinning at her, when neither of you replied her rolled his eyes and let you both wonder into the store.

He watched you as you skipped away from them and began trailing your fingers over the books. When Roman turned back he saw Shelly seated herself at a table at the café section of the bookstore and had begun reading something on her phone, so he went to look for you.  
He found you in an awkward conversation with a boy from your history class. Roman knew exactly who he was, the boy who bet he could have you in his bed by the end of the week.  
“Shelly’s ready to eat.” He didn’t look at you as his arm slinked its way around your waist, his glare fixed on the boy in front of you.

“Ok… let me take these to the counter.” You began to step past the boy to pay for the books but Roman pulled them out of your hand, not wanting you any closer than necessary.  
“I’ve got it, go find Shelly.” He pushed you away from the boy. The kind smile that was reserved only for you and Shelly plastered his face when you stopped, frowning at him, he raised an eyebrow and gently pushed against you.  
“Sir I tell you this each time you bring them; we cannot accommodate your sister.” The irritable cinema manager was infuriating Roman as he yelled across the foyer.

“Yet every time we have this discussion I end up shutting you down fir the day… so let us in or I’ll shut you down.” Roman was stood toe to toe with the small man who was bright red with anger.  
“Then shut us down.” He snapped glaring at Shelly before storming inside. A few minutes later the cinema was emptied and Roman was handed the keys.  
“Lady’s.” He muttered, holding the door open for you, his hand yet again found your back as he led you over to the snack section.

“You want anything Shelly?” You asked, she shook her head and began looking at the movie listing. You grabbed your purse and went to see how much money you had left only for Roman to dump the bags he’d been carrying for you and pull his own wallet out.  
“Your awful at being treated.” He muttered. He had intended on paying for your trip but you insisted on buying everything yourself.  
You slurped the huge blue slushy in your hands and jumped slightly when the icy condensation dripped onto your bare thighs. Roman placed his cigarette in his mouth and gently swiped the water away, leaving his hand there.

“Where’d Shelly go?” you asked as the movie hit a lull. Roman glanced over to where Shelly had been sat and smiled at you.  
“She wanted to watch the other movie, I think she’s in the other screen room.” He muttered, slipping his hand between your thighs but making no other movement.  
You were used to Roman’s touches and careful watch by now so the possessive gesture wasn’t odd. When Shelly first brought you home Roman couldn’t stand being in the same room as you, the more you come over the more he realised why he couldn’t stand you.

Because he loved Shelly he resisted toying with you but that just meant his feelings changed. Now he thought of you as his and he liked the idea, he liked it much more than when you were just a toy to tease and play with. You however lived under the assumption that Roman merely thought of you as an object he could use to keep his sister happy.  
“Should we go find her?” You asked him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and the tapped on it a few times before it binged a few seconds later.  
“Nah she’s good, she’ll meet us in the movie after this one.” He grinned as you nodded. If you had been any other girl he would have pushed your dress up and let his fingers wonder, but you were Roman’s small innocent (Y/N), he had no intention of stealing what made you so deliciously innocent just yet.

*********************************

“Shell come on I need to get (Y/N) home.” Roman called as she finished looking at something and hurried over to you. You linked your arm with hers as you both followed him to the black SUV that sat alone in the parking lot.  
He dropped Shelly off and helped you move your bags from the black SUV to his sleek red roadster. After you say goodbye to Shelly you ran to the car and hopped in.  
“You know your mother thinks you’re in love with Peter.” You giggle. He snorted and pulled out of the drive, despite the many time he’d driven you he always refused to go any faster than the speed limit, you knew he liked to go fast and had seen him.

“Well my mother thinks a lot of things, none of which I care about.” Roman muttered. You began making fun of how slow he was driving. “I’m not going any faster (Y/N) I don’t have seat belts.” He grumbled, you rolled your eyes and giggled when he purposely went slower.  
“I may as well be walking.” You laugh.  
“My apologies Princess.” His sarcasm lost its affect when he grinned at you. Once he pulled up on your drive he followed you to the door, something he only did when your mom wasn’t home.

“Shelly’s busy tomorrow but if you want, you can hang with me and Peter.” You smiled at Roman’s offer and rummaged through you bag until you found the house key.  
“Thanks’ but I still have some studying to do, we have a test tomorrow.” You smiled when he helped you bring your bags into the hall.  
“You study too much.” He swaggered over to the front door.  
“You don’t study enough; you should at least pay attention in business considering your inheriting the White tower next year.” You giggle when he span dramatically and held his hand over his heart in mock astonishment.

“Miss (Y/L/N) caring about my future, maybe you should put your plans on hold and I’ll marry you.” He laughed when you blushed and stepped towards you. “If I say I’ll study will it make you feel better.”  
“Nope I know you won’t.” He chuckled and closed in on you and forced your body against the wall with his as he forced your head up so he could kiss you. before he could become to indulged in your embrace he pulled away.  
“Don’t tell Shelly I did that, I don’t want her to think I’m stealing her friend.” Despite what he said he kissed you again before telling you to lock the door and jogging down the porch steps to his car.


	64. Cheater

Roman smiled as he pulled up next to you and Peter, he ignored the jealous twinge in his gut as Peter slung an arm around you while he laughed.  
“Hey (Y/N).” Roman muttered reaching out if the car to grab the back of your neck and kiss you. you smiled and slid into the back of the car while Peter and Roman began talking.

“So (Y/N) and I were thinking of crashing that party at the mill, you want to go?” Peter asked Roman who glowered at the pair of you in the rear-view mirror.  
“Really, what party?” He snapped. You pulled out the paper flier and lent forwards wrapping your arms around his shoulders and leaning your head on his neck. He hummed as you began telling him who would be there and eventually pulled up in the parking lot of the diner he was taking you to.  
“Well I think it’ll be fun.” Peter said, opening the door for you. you smiled and began joking around with him while Roman locked the car. As soon as he was done his arm found its way around your waist and ever curious glance at you was met with a devilish stare daring them to attempt talking with you.

 

****************************************************************

 

“Roman come on dance!” You yell over the thumping music and sway your hips, his only response was to bite his lip at the new skin your rotating hips exposed due to the shortness of your dress.  
“I don’t dance (Y/N) can’t we just drink and fuck in the bathroom?” He grumbled when you gripped his belt and pulled him forwards, once your arms were wrapped around his neck he began to loosen up and smile and he began moaning as he pressed kisses to the base of your neck.  
“Roman really?” You giggle as his hands found their way up your thighs. He chuckled and kissed you before telling you to stay where you were and wait for Peter.

“Hey where’s Roman?” Peter asked as he joined you a few minutes later.  
“Oh he didn’t say, so bestie how’s this secret girlfriend of yours?” You say poking Peter who chuckled and shoved you playfully.  
“Hey… I’m so having words with Destiny, she tells you everything.” He chuckled when you rolled your eyes and grabbed two plastic cups of beer from a boy’s hands as he walked past, letting you take them when you smiled.  
“Duh… I grew up with you two she’s gonna tell me everything, leverage my man.” You tap the plastic glasses together and he can’t help but laugh as you down it and begin dancing to the music.

“Peter just gimmi a minute, I need the bathroom.” You slurred as you stumbled into the girl’s room. You turned and froze seeing Roman pounding a girl against the wall, half way through sniffing a line of white powder from her shoulder.  
“Shit… (Y/N) I can …” Before he finished you turn and yank the door open. Peter catches a glimpse of Roman buttoning his jeans as he ran after you and couldn’t help but slam a hand against his chest.  
“You’re a fucking piece of shit Roman.” He yelled shoving the Upir and storming after you.  
He shoved through the crowd and reached you as you pushed through the metal gates. The two of you were close enough to know that neither one wanted to talk so he just let you plod along until your heels hurt too much to walk so he gave you a piggy backed.

His mother said nothing when he walked into the trailer with you fast asleep on his back and set you in his bed. You snuffled and rolled over as you settled into the familiar bed.  
“What happened?” Lynda asked from the doorway. She’d kept an eye on you ever since your mother dumped you on Destiney’s doorstep at fifteen, sometimes you’d even hit the road with them so she was worried by your massacre streaked face.  
“Roman was screwing so girl in the bathroom for coke, she caught him, I brought her home.” Peter growled as he pulled the duvet around you and storming out of the trailer and heading up the garden steps.

“Peter what’re you going to do?” Lynda asked as she grabbed his arm to stop him, but jerked back when his eyes fixed on her. “Peter calm down.” She warned realising how close he was to loosing control.  
“He can’t do this to her, he thinks I’m going to let him hurt (Y/N) and not do anything.” Peter hissed and threw a punch at the wall next to him.  
“Fine, I can’t stop you from going but you need to keep control of yourself.” Lynda threw her hands up and went back inside ready to wait on you hand on foot until she made you feel better.  
“ROMAN!” Peter slammed his hand on the door until Roman opened it, rolling his eyes as he lent smugly against the door frame.

“Let me guess you’re here because she’s so sad even though in a week she’ll be back here, with me.” Roman’s smug smile made Peter lose control and he rammed into the Upir, who swung for Peter’s face.  
“You don’t get to keep fucking up Roman, pretty soon she’s not going to come back.” Peter yelled as he left a solid smack on Roman’s face. Despite the nose bleed and the werewolf pinning him to the floor, Roman began to laugh.  
“She always comes back Peter, every fucking time, you never had a shot with her and you never will.” He shoved Peter hard enough to throw him over to the door.  
“Yeah well I’ll be the one with her when she walks out of your life.” Peter spat as he got up and stormed out of the building.


	65. Attention

Awkward, That’s how you were feeling. Roman Godfrey, the most wanted boy in town, was staring at you and you, stupidly, returned the gaze and felt like looking away would be like giving in. Even with your best friend tugging at your arm you couldn’t look away.

“(Y/N) come on before that weird Godfrey kid comes over.” Your best friend had a point. He was weird but most of the girls didn’t mind because his family may as well own the town, why he was staring at you so intently you didn’t know, and any normal self-respecting person wouldn’t find out.  
“Fine, I don’t want to be late again.” You mumbled, pulling your gaze away from his blazing blue orbs of judgement. You could have sworn you heard him chuckle but you did care, he was the type of person to skip classes and smoke in the back corridor or party all night and miss school the next day.  
You on the other hand, perfect grades, perfect attendance and an absolutely boringly ordinary life. You had no intention of taking the odd experience you’d had all morning any further.

The bell rang out and you took your usual seat between the new boy and your best friend, he had introduced himself as Peter and seemed nice enough, the twins however; had told everyone to avoid him and you had no intention of causing a scene by outright ignoring the most popular girls in school. Not when you were doing an exemplary job at being invisible. Or so you had thought.  
Roman’s seat was on the same row as yours and for once he was actually attending a lesson. This however meant that he was going to continue glaring at you as if you’d threatened to take away his most precious possessions.

“Why’s Roman Godfrey staring at (Y/N)?” You hunched your shoulders as the class began to whisper and soon your best friend was smiling at you sympathetically.  
“You know what he wants don’t you?” She hissed as you managed to make your way through the class, practically dragging her out of the room when the bell rang.  
“No, why would he want anything from me?” You asked as you both jogged down the stairs to your lockers.  
“You’re his new pick.” She mumbled. You stopped dead, causing several people to bump into you. Occasionally Roman would pick a girl to ‘date’. What that actually meant is that he’d find a girl he wanted to sleep with, drug her up and ruin her life, then waltz away and continue to live his silver spoon life in his giant mansion.

“Well he’ll just have to go without or find a new pick.” You snapped a little too loudly and everyone, including Roman, turned to look at you. You flushed a deep red and attempted to get to your locker without making any more fuss.  
“Maybe you should take a few days off and avoid him until someone else catches his eye.” You eyed your friend dubiously.  
“Or I could just tell him to stop staring at me and to leave me alone.” You straightened yourself up and turned as if you were about to do it but decided it would be best to at least plan out what you were going to say.  
“That sounds like the worst idea you’ve ever had… you want me to help write a list of things to yell at him about?” She asked when you didn’t move. She smiled when you nodded and lead you out to the football field so you could share lunch while you plotted.


	66. An Angel

You ran your fingers through the fountain in front of you. smiling when the water glistened and rippled, showing you the face you wanted to see so much.  
“(Y/N) You can’t keep sneaking in here.” Your mother smoothed the delicate white wedding dress that fanned around you as you had knelt down.  
“I don’t want to marry him.” Your mother sighed and tidied up your hair becoming tired of this conversation.  
“And you think you’re more likely to have permission to run off with a half demon boy whom you’ve only watched from afar.” Your mother huffed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

You’d watched over Roman for so long, it didn’t seem right to marry someone who wasn’t him, he was dark and troublesome. But you got to see the little things he did, making Shelly feel perfect, small gestures that no one thought Roman capable of. But you saw them.  
As you left the room to join the people gathered to force you to marry the most beloved angel of your people you glanced at the portal door that could finally take you to Roman. He was cold and heartless, Roman would spend hours cheering up Shelly, your Betrothed however destroyed anything he could unless it was something that he wanted.

Your hand was on the door before you realised it. When you pulled it open you thought of where you wanted to be and you could see him, Roman, within touching distance. It wasn’t until you felt large hands harshly grip your waist and your wings being pressed painfully flat as someone pressed themselves against you.  
“I can’t have you if you’re going to be forever wanting after an inferior creature.” The cold voice of your betrothed made your skin crawl as he gripped you tight enough to make your eyes water before shoving you as hard as he could into the swirling mass of power in front of you.

*************************************************************

You woke up in a cold brightly lit place, panicking and afraid, your fear causing your wings to jerk. You tried to sit up when a searing pain tore through your back.  
“Don’t move you’ll undo the stitches.” A short man said quickly as he pressed you back down onto the table.  
“Who are you?” you asked quietly.

“Dr Pryce, Mr Godfrey found you and brought you hear.” He muttered, checking on the beeping screens around you.  
“Hey Pryce is she…” He trailed off and smiled slightly as he looked down at you.  
“Roman.” You whispered. He ran his teeth over his lip as he looked you over, he wasn’t used to girls that looked like you giving him that look. It was a look of adoration and longing; he didn’t think anyone had looked at him like that before.  
“Hi…” He went to touch your cheek but pulled back hesitantly.

“Well while this moment is very touching I have to x-ray her.” Pryce said as he pulled a large machine across the room and raised it so he could see if the connections between your large wings and shoulder blades weren’t to damaged.  
A tingling sensation had you rubbing your thighs together as Roman’s fingers found a spot in the thick white and gold plumage that was overly sensitive despite the pain pulsing up your shoulder blades.  
“Roman.” Pryce snapped when he realized the Upir was the source of your inability to stay still. You glanced at him and blushed, realising the boy who had consumed your thoughts and dreams for so long was watching the affect his touch had on you.

 

****************************************************************

 

“(Y/N)?” Roman called out. He smiled when he found you outside, wings spread wide in the sunlight. He chuckled when your wings twitched in acknowledgement of him, his new habit of trailing his fingers through your feathers until he reaches the lightly scared shoulder blades. He would kiss each line of scared skin until he could practically feel your body hum under his lips.  
“Yes… did you need something.” You sigh as he trails a finger across your jawline.  
“Just checking you were still real.” He mumbled gently. Your head fell onto his shoulder and you tugged gently at his tie. It had been a month since you’d fallen or rather, been pushed, and it had become clear that your determination to stay with Roman was not the acceptable response to the arch-angel’s threats.

Unlike your betrothed, who had demanded Roman be killed to seal your loyalty to him. However, they seemed to be won over by your long rambling speech on how you’d watched over Roman for a long time and when they realized how much you really cared for him they let you stay.   
Unfortunately, you were to never return to your home, see any of your friends or family and had to stay with Roman, any other human who knew of your presence who wasn’t connected to Roman would be destroyed.  
The limited conditions seemed nothing when you got to bask in the affection Roman awarded you. he smiled as your wings slid up and wrapped around you both as you became satisfied with the kisses he was pressing to your skin.


	67. A wind up

“Godfrey.” You snapped abruptly, stopping the slender boy in his tracks, causing him to turn and look down on you with disdain.  
“What?” His eyes seemed to scan up and down your body as if carefully taking in each part of you before returning to yours, to start a new round in his staring contest.  
“Stop staring at me all of the time its irritating.” Your voice wavered, making him smile when he realised you were terrified of him.  
“What if I don’t want to?” he cocked his head and took several large steps towards you, making you more uncomfortable that you were before.  
“I’ll… um…” You glanced behind him to see your friend giving you the thumbs up as encouragement but you’d already faltered and turned a deep red.

“Run along little mouse.” He whispered, his lips brushing your ear. His close proximity distracted you enough for him to grip you firmly by the hips. Spin you around, and push you forwards until you stumbled into Peter.  
“Woah you ok?” His friendly smile lit up his face and you nodded quickly. The pair of you spoke with each other for a moment before saying goodbye and running over to the spot your friend had saved for you under the huge trees.  
“So… how’d it go?” She didn’t sound confident as she jumped up onto the wall and handed you your bag.  
“I have no idea… I think he… he remains a mystery.” You mumbled trying to figure out of Roman would leave you alone now.

There were two things you learnt about Roman Godfrey today. One, that he despises being challenged and enjoys pushing people who challenge him to the breaking point. Two, he was awful at science.  
“Will you stop leaning so far forward I can’t see what your writing.” He yet again batted your hand away from your note book and began copying your notes.  
“Well if you learnt how to listen then you might know what to write, you’d also be sat across the room.” You yanked your book away from him a little harder than you meant to causing him to raise an eyebrow as you became increasingly frustrated.

“You asked me not to stare at you, this way I can’t stare without the teachers yelling at me.” His tone was sarcastic and you knew he was sitting next to you purely so it would irritate you. So much for talking your problems out.  
“Since when does a proud underachiever care about being yelled at?” The venom in your voice seemed to catch him off guard as he stayed silent for several minutes and moved so you could write out your notes.

After several frustrated grunts you rolled your eyes and slid your book over so Roman could copy from it. He was finally silent as he jotted down your notes and was so busy writing he missed the bell for the next class.  
“I’m keeping this I’ll give it back later.” He said quickly, grabbing your book before you could stop him. You stared after him for a moment as he vanished from sight with an entire hours’ worth of hard work.

After wasting half of your lunch break looking for Roman and your notes you’d given up, deciding the boy who was elusive at the best of times, was simply exacting some odd vengeance on you for yelling at him earlier.  
“Hey Mousey.” The irritating voice that you’d been looking for all day called out. It wasn’t until he flicked a cigarette butt, that almost hit you, in your direction that you realised he was talking to you.

You craned your neck to see him leaning over the bannister of the second floor, smoking as per usual, with your note book dangling from one hand. He leaned dangerously over the bannister and dropped the book down to you, you only just managed to catch it, and when you looked back up he’d vanished.  
“So… talking to him didn’t work, maybe you should report him.” You rolled your eyes at your friend who seemed to be coming up with worse ideas that you. The last girl to complain about Roman’s obnoxious behaviour got transferred to a school two hours out of town with an awful average grade rating.  
“All I have to do is last the rest of high school and I never have to see him again.” You said optimistically as you slid your book into your bag and headed to class.

By the time school was out it was pouring with rain, making your long trek home unpleasant to say the least. Unfortunately for you your demon in shining armour began to drive slowly next to you.  
“Mousey, you want a lift?” His offer was surprisingly genuine which immediately made you suspicious.  
“I can walk home and my names (Y/N) not Mousey.” You snapped quickly making him chuckle.

“I know where you live, I’ve driven past you for five years.” He chuckled when you went to object again but a clap of thunder made you jump and wrap your arms around yourself. Or weighed your options. walking home in the thunder storm in only your thin yellow summer dress and risk all of your books being ruined or, having a lift home from Roman Godfrey.  
“Fine, but I’m not going to talk to you.” You said hurriedly as he reached across the car to unlock the door.  
“Fine by me wouldn’t want my underachieving attitude to rub off on you.” He revved the engine once you’d clipped your seatbelt in and sped towards your house.

Once you were home you practically fell over yourself trying to get out of the car and muttered a quiet thank you.  
Roman smiled to himself as he watched you climbing the porch steps of your quaint little house, biting his lip appreciatively as the rain caused the dress you were wearing to cling to you. He’d always thought you were adorable, kind of like Shelly, except he had the desire to pound you against a wall rather than protect you.  
He’d been surprised when you’d yelled at him for staring, he’d been doing it for so long he hadn’t thought you would ever notice. Not that he cared if you did. Although he was satisfied with how under your skin he’d really gotten and had no intention of stopping his torment any time soon.


	68. A Witchy Mate

You smiled as a butterfly landed gently on the corner of your book, you gently lifted it off and let it flutter away from your finger tips. You hadn’t noticed the two boys watching you as they snuck out of the Godfrey mill, the taller one stopped and stared, the innocence that seemed to surround you contrasted with his dark brooding atmosphere and he was overcome with the desire to gain your attention.

His eyes were on you as he walked to the bright red car a few feet away from the huge metal gates. He glowered when your head snapped up and your eyes fixed onto Peter, you could see the bright green glow of a wolfs aura pulsing around him and knew instantly you should leave before they started towards you.  
You sighed as you stepped onto the main road only to have the car drive by you slowly, the long haired wolf seemed to be assessing you, and then they were gone up the road and round the corner leaving you to yourself again.  
Roman couldn’t stop thinking about you, he was sat in his huge office staring out of the window thinking of nothing but you. a knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Mr Godfrey… I’m the private detective you hired.” The short unattractive man stumbled in making Roman grumble under his breath at the man’s clumsiness.  
“Yeah, I just have a description but I know she’s in town.” Roman muttered handing over a piece of paper that had every detail he could remember jotted down. He had no idea who you were but no one had ever taken full control of his mind before, he wanted you near him and he wasn’t accustom to not getting what he wanted.  
“Ah Missus running of, we get a lot of those.” Before Roman could correct the man he’d stood and left with the information leaving the Upir to stare at the large white and black clock that hung on the wall opposite to his desk.

 

*****************************************************************************

Hemlock Grove was an odd town; the secretive hive of supernatural energy was no doubt the cause of your infatuation with the quaint town. You skipped down the high street, your powers outstretched and exploring, the way an infant bird spreads its wings.   
That was how you knew someone was watching you. at first it was a prickling sensation that you mistook for an Upir presence, seeing as the town was crawling with them.  
You smiled scooping an apple off a stall without being noticed and twirled in a circle as the sun caressed your lightly tanned skin. You groaned with satisfaction as you sank your teeth into the bright green fruit and stopped dead, opening your eyes to see Destiny.

“I thought you would be coming here.” She muttered slipping a dollar into the tip jar on the stall you’d just stolen from.  
“Well it’s not like I could resist.” You mumble. Destiny had been the one to find you, leaving her Aunt and Nephew alone in a time of need, to stop you from recklessly using your powers. She soon had you under control, although most of the time she was incredibly vocal on your life choices.  
“Peter says he saw you at the old mill, what’s there?” She asked blankly. You knew when there was something wrong she’d get to the point wanting to waste no time in fixing the problem.

“That feeling, the one I told you about.” You almost missed Destiny’s hand hesitating as she went to inspect the product at the next stall.  
“So you followed the feeling, despite me telling you it would never end well.” She said, her tone soft with motherly disapproval. You shrugged, the feeling you’d been following got stronger the closer you got to Hemlock Grove and you were overcome with the need to find it.

 

*******************************************************************

 

Roman flipped through the files in front of him. He found your address and that you had no job plus you had no relatives in town. He sighed and began plotting how to ‘bump’ into you, he reread the file that held your weekly schedule.  
Once he’d gotten bored with playing grownup he left the office and went to meet Shelly at the country club, knowing she’d be waiting for him at their usual table. He arrived earlier than he’d planned and began dozing off in the afternoon sun, not caring that he was drawing the attention of the many people around him.  
“Roman?” He looked up to see you looking at him. He smiled and traced his index finger down your jawline, letting his fingers run down your neck and pushed the thin straps of your dress down off your shoulders as he stood and kissed your neck.

“Mine.” He hissed as he sank his teeth into your neck groaning as your blood pulsed into his mouth.  
You gasped, sitting up and feeling the tender spot on your neck. On closer inspection you saw a deep purple hicky where this Roman boy had bitten you. You knew that dreams were special but you had no idea what the dream meant.  
You flipped open your laptop and googled the logo you’d seen on the back of Roman’s chair and was pleasantly surprised that you could reach the place in half an hour if you walked. You went to open the door and jumped slightly finding Destiny stood on your doorstep with a brooding look.

“You had a dream.” She didn’t elaborate but you nodded and pulled your baggie cardigan over your shoulders and shoved your keys in your pocket.  
“I don’t know what it means, do you?” you asked as she walked with you to Peter’s car and she offered you a lift.  
“Deep down you know what it means.” You sighed as she was more cryptic than usual but said nothing as she started the car and began driving in the direction you directed her. When she pulled up you could feel the same thrum of energy that had pulled you to Hemlock Grove.

Then you saw him, the same brooding boy that had been with Peter. He began walking towards you, smiling when he realised your feet were pulling you towards him without you realising you were walking.  
Your arms wrapped around his neck and his arms snaked around your waist, time seemed to slow and you didn’t notice Destiny smiling at you both. His fingers played across the bruise on the base of your neck and bit his lip before pressing a hard kiss to it.  
“God I thought you’d never friking find me.” He whispered against your neck and his fingers fisted your dress.


	69. The Rumancek Girl

The sound of your brother drew you from your room, tossing your book on your bed you scrambled to complain at him for leaving you to do the dishes again. “Peter you’re an ass and…”  
When you stepped into the living area you found Peter, your Mom and Roman sat together. “You alright little sister?” Peter said with an amused tone ashe smirked at you.

“Shut up.” You mumbled and glanced at Roman before hurrying back to your room.  
As per usual Roman spent most of the day at your house. There was a little while where he and Peter Went to pick up dinner. “So, Roman?” Lynda said from the doorway of your room.  
“What about him?” You asked, lay on your front as you let the book you’d been reading fall from your hands.  
“It’s pretty obvious you like him, not to mention how badly he teases you whenever he sees you.” She chuckled when you started to object.

The announced arrival of the boys had you reluctantly following your mom. As soon as Roman saw you he smirked and winked. “Miss me wolfie?” He smiled when you blushed and placed his hand at the base of your spin as he moved past you.  
Your whole body flooded with goosebumps and after months of light flirting from Roman you were starting to find it harder to ignore the butterflies in your stomach.  
Peter had dosed of on the sofa when you came out of your room for a drink. “Well I didn’t think you’d be awake this late, you miss me?” He called which made you freeze as you poured your drink.

“Why would I miss you?” You asked and turned, jumping when you realised he’d crossed the room and was now stood so close you could feel his breath fanning over you.  
“Because you’re so totally in love with me.” He teased and for the last time you could stand you felt your body flush and your head spin.  
Instead of answering you grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him hard enough for his breath to hitch. “Roman?” Peter grumbled slowly sitting up on the sofa.  
You pulled away and hurried to your room, leaving Roman stunned as he glanced over at Peter and tried to look as if he’d been looking for leftovers rather than snogging his best friend’s little sister in the kitchen.


	70. Focus on me

“She’s late.” Roman grunted as he glanced around.  
Peter shrugged and shuffled little as he balanced on Roman’s car. “She’s probably hoping we’ll leave after the conversation I had with her last night.” Peter muttered, not really thinking much about what he said until he glnaced at Roman and saw him frowning his way.  
“Conversation?” The boy grunted but Peter shook his head. “Come on.”

“She just asked me something that’s all.” Peter answered quickly, wishing you’d hurry up before he told Roman and made you mad.  
“Seriously, you can’t just start saying stuff and not explain it.” Roman snapped quickly.  
“She was just ah, asking what sort of girl you like, you’ve been hanging around with that… i dunno her name. Just curious.” Peter mumbled quickly but Roman scoffed.

“That’s all huh, she was just curious?” Roman asked. You’d never been interested before so why would you now?  
“Look she likes you a lot alright!” Peter sighed and rolled his eyes when Roman burst into laughter.  
“No she likes the cash I grow around for you two.” Roman Pointed out.  
“That's why every girl in town is bending over backwards for you, (Y/N) for some unknown reason really likes you.” Peter muttered as your Mom pulled up on the drive and motioned for the boys to come inside and wait for you.

 

**************************************************************************

 

“What the hell!” You squeaked and Roman immediately stopped rummaging through your underwear draw while Peter shot up from his seat on your bed and scrambled to switch your TV off.  
“We were waiting for you but um… my Mom needs me so it was nice to see you for like a sec?” Peter said quickly and hugged you before hurrying out.  
“Wait!” You called when Roman went to follow him. “My Mom’s away tonight can’t one of you stay with me?” You called and Roman immediately came to a stop.

“You want someone to stay with you?” Roman asked, smiling when you nodded.  
Roman had food cooked at his house and then driven over to you, while you insisted it was ridiculous, he refused to eat anything else. Eventually you both decided to just sit in your room and watch movies.  
“You know Peter said you were asking about girls I like.” Roman hummed, smiling when you blushed and refused to look at him. “Are you jealous that I started paying attention to that other girl?”  
“No.” You lied.

You didn’t notice Roman staring at you as you tried desperately not to look at him. In Fact it wasn’t until he gripped your hair and pulled you to your feet that he had your full attention. “Does it make you jealous, huh? You want me but you’re too much of a good girl to even try and win me over?”  
“I…” You muttered nervously ads he rubbed his nose against yours.  
“Sit.” He grunted, kissing you roughly before pushing you back onto your bed, kneeling in front of you.  
Slowly his fingers trailed up your legs and twisted into your panties, tugging them down as he suddenly moved forwards, giving you no warning as he sealed his lips around your clit. Your whole body arched off the bed and your fingers pulled at his hair so tightly that you were surprised but the deep moan he let out.

His tongue worked you over as if was his only purpose in the world was to have you writhing and whimpering under his touch. A chuckle vibrated through him and against your core as he gripped your thighs, stopping you from wriggling away and held you in place as you fidgeted.  
“Relax.” He soothed, slowing down the long flicks of his tongue until he found a sweet spot between devouring you and having you blissfully comatosed.  
There was a sudden jolt that ran through you and a small squeak left your lips as he had the heat in your abdomen close to burning up. His fingers joined his tongue, pumping into you slowly as he sought your release.  
“Roman!” You moaned loudly, hands falling from his hair in favour of gripping your sheets as you twisted and arched off the bed.  
“Did you like cuming for me?” He hummed as he looked up at you. “Yeah?” He asked when you nodded and looked over at him unable to make your body move.


	71. Secret Love

“Roman!” Olivia called up the stairs and heavy feet could be heard echoing through the huge house. “You have a friend.”  
“(Y/N), didn’t think I’d see you today.” He muttered as he stopped on the stairs, rolling his eyes when Olivia left the two of you alone in the huge house.  
“Peter’s gone off somewhere and I was bored.” You admitted and he smiled.  
“Come on.” He motioned for you to follow him upstairs.

Neither of you noticed Peter knocking on the door or that one of the maids had left him in. In fact even when he’d pushed open Roman’s door and stood in shock as he watched you kissing Roman you didn’t notice him.  
“What the hell?” Peter snapped making both of you jump.

“Peter!” You gasped and scrambled to grab your clothes while Peter span around so he wouldn’t see you and Roman simply watched you dress.  
“Go wait outside.” Peter sighed in a tone that had you nodding.  
“You’re gonna get pissy about me dating your sister?” Roman asked as Peter turned to glare at him.  
“Yeah, because you’re not dating her are you, you just like that she’s willing to hop into bed with you.” Peter snapped sharply.  
“We only had sex for the first time last week and we’ve been dating for three months… I’ll admit since then we’ve been.” Roman stopped when Peter’s hand shot out.

“Don’t need to know details.” He sighed, leaving without talking about what he had intended to with Roman.  
“You like him?” Peter asked as you started to leave school.  
“Yes.” You sighed and tried to step around your brother.  
“But he’s an asshole, you’re sure you really like him?” He asked again and watched you carefully.

“Yes I like him, if I didn’t I wouldn’t be dating him ok, so just move or i’ll push you down the steps.” You grumbled which made Peter laugh.  
“You couldn't push me if you tried… tell Roman...” He smirked when you cut him off.  
“That if he hurts me you’ll kill him?” You asked and he shook his head.  
“If he hurts you i’ll tell Mom and Destiny and he can deal with two Rumancek woman protecting one of their own, we both know how that works out.” Peter smiled when you laughed and nodded, walking to Roman’s car with his arm slung around your shoulder.


	72. The Sheriffs Daughter

You sighed when you saw who your father was arresting. Of course it would be Roman Godfrey, he thought he was better than everyone in Hemlock Grove. Roman glanced over to the cruiser and grinned when he spotted you in the back.  
After jerking his head towards the woods you watched Roman being led towards the cruiser before the two officers that had been with your father followed him into the woods.

“Having a ride along with Daddy?” Roman asked as he lent forwards.  
“No, its none of your business.” You sighed which made him chuckle. You were a little older than your sister's, old enough to enthral Roman but just shy of being the year above him and your sisters.  
“You know you could un-cuff me.” He pointed out but you ignored him until he’d tugged your hair.

“No I can’t.” You sighed and hoped your dad would return soon so you didn’t have to put up with Roman for long.  
“Give you fifty bucks?” He offered after a long pause. You smiled when you saw the group returning and he fell silent.  
“We’re going to have to take him back and wait for his Mom before I can drop you off.” Your Dad told you, frowning when you rolled your eyes and sighed.  
“It’s ok.” You hummed, knowing he could have dropped you off when he’d taken your sisters out that morning.

“You know.” Roman said when your father hurried back outside with several officers and hurried off without saying a word to you. “You could get back at him.”  
“Oh really, how?” You sighed and picked at your nails, not really caring what Roman thought.  
“We could fuck, in his car.” Roman’s tongue darted over his lips as you turned to fix him with a hard look before glancing around and grabbing the small key that would open his handcuffs.

You climbed into the back and slammed the door behind you, straddling Roman’s waist as you lent forward to un-cuff him. He moved quickly, removing his jacket, shirt and belt as if he’d had to do it many time in a car which honestly didn’t surprise you.  
“Always wanted to fuck you in one of these, something about the Sheriff's daughter riding me in the back seat that’s appealing.” He muttered while tugging your dress over your head.

He swore when you ground against him, scrambling to shove his trousers and boxers down while pushing your panties to the side and lowering you onto him with one quick thrust. He stopped for a moment and stared up at you. You’d expected him to be rough, gripping you tightly and pulling your hair. His hands gently found your hips as he thrust his hips, gently cupping the back of your head as he kissed you.  
The sun warmed your skin as the car slowly became hot and humid. The sound of you moving against each other filled the car and the windows began to fog up.  
“Roman, stop.” You giggled and gently pushed him against the seat. He started to frown at you until you gently lnt back in to kiss him, your tongue tracing along his bottom lip as you deepened the gentle kiss.

He let out a low moan and gripped your hips again, your fingers playing with his hair as he fumbled for something with one hand while the other slide to your back. With a final whimper you came, fingers digging into the back of his neck. The sensation caused Roman’s eyes to roll and his attempt to find whatever he’d been searching for stopped as he let out a soft groan.  
“Shee-it.” He moaned as you slumped against his chest before you both rushed to get dressed. “You might want to um…” He pointed out and dangled the handcuffs from his fingers.

“Oh right.” you sighed and quickly had him cuffed again before rushing round the car and into your seat as your dad came back.  
“Alright we’ve got to take Roman back and then I’ll drop you off.” He promised as he hurried into the car and started driving in the direction of the Godfrey mansion.  
When you glanced at Roman in the mirror he was staring at you with an odd dazed expression.”I’f you want Sherrif I could give her a lift, it’d save you having to possibly leave her again and I guess make up for wasting your time?” Roman offered quickly.


	73. Workplace

You rolled your eyes when Roman sat at the counter, ducking his head to see you in the back as you begged one of the girls working with you to take his order. When she flirtily skipped over her simply requested that you serve him and shoved a fifty in her hand.  
“You know there are other coffee shops.” You sighed and he shrugged leaning forward as you made him his usual drink and set it in front of him.

“This is the only one with cute baristas.” He retorted with a sly wink as you rounded the counter and began to clean down the tables.  
“So how come you always come in at weird times?” You asked, although what you meant was ‘why do you only come in on my shifts and he seemed to know that from the smirk he shot you.  
“The coffees shit, I only come in here to talk to you, not my fault your hours are weird.” He chuckled to himself when you took in a deep breath and went into the back, staying there until he got bored of waiting for you to come out and left.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

“Where is she?” Roman asked, drumming his fingers on the counter. When the girl that tried to serve him glanced across the cafe he followed her gaze to where you were flirting with a group of people, laughing and joking.  
“Would you like me to get her?” The girl asked and he scowled at her, shaking his head as he motioned for her to get his drink before standing and throwing a final glare your way and leaving.  
For the first twenty minutes after being told Roman was annoyed and probably with you, you’d panicked. How ever now you couldn’t care less. All the way home you'd given yourself a pep talk about how you didn’t like him in the slightest and even if he did find some way to make your life hell you could always move.

But when you got home and opened the door you found a black glossy envelope shoved through the door.  
“Miss (Y/L/N), you have been invited for an interview at the Godfrey towers in a management position.” You mumbled as you read the letter, seeing that it was dated for your day off.  
With a sigh you got changed into your pajamas and watched tv while munching on a snack, you weren’t overly hungry and you had to think of a way to get out of the interview.

Unfortunately for you two days later a hugs car turned up and a driver knocked on your door to ask if you were ready to go to the towers. Upon arriving you found that there was no one else in sight but Roman and an empty, very upscale, cafe that now sat in the lobby of the tower.  
“You’re late.” He called and you rolled your eyes as you stood in the doorway and looked around.

“So is every other candidate.” You hummed, gesturing at the empty cafe.  
He let out a low chuckle and sucked the air between his teeth and he stepped towards you. “You’re the only one.”  
“I gathered, what do you want?” You huffed and he cocked his head to the side.

“This is your cafe now, regular hours, bigger paycheck and a healthcare plan.” He practically hummed his words because he knew that they were all things you wanted.  
“What's the catch?” You sighed and he shrugged.  
“Occasionally my mother might come in and my office is on the top floor so bringing me my coffee will be a pain.” He grinned until you quirked your eyebrow and dumped your bag on one of the tables, strolling up to him.

“I will not be running coffee up and down this building for you, you want it come and get it.” You said firmly. “As for your mother fake politeness goes miles, and given the one Godfrey a day rule i’ll be implicating she won't be a problem.” You finished with a smug look and he let out a laugh.  
“You’re going to ban Godfrey’s from my cafe?” He asked quickly and you placed your hands on your hips, standing a little taller.  
“You said it was mine and no, not if you agree to only come in once week.” You watched him squint and shake his head.

“Once a day, bigger budget for staff and… I’ll help you get everything sorted.” He countered and you knew if you accepted his help he’d see the whole day as a victory.  
“I don’t need your help.” You sighed out and grabbed the files he’d slapped onto the table.  
“Fine, but you’re going to come back and ask for help.” He chuckled and pointed at the piles. “You don’t know enough about business.”  
You glared at him and he held up his hands as he backed out, turning to exit the room. When the doors slid shut behind him you started looking through the files. He was right, you had no idea what any of it meant, but that didn’t mean you were going to tell him.


	74. Pansexual

When Roman pulled up outside your house you started to panic. You’d told him you wanted to talk and he’d panicked and invited you to his house for dinner. All the way there in the car you were both silent not wanting to tell the other what you were thinking which lead to an awkward air filling the car until he stopped outside the Godfrey mansion and Shelly hurried out to greet you.

Roman didn’t seem to notice your awkward silence through dinner, chatting away as if he loved the sound of his own voice, smiling every now and then when he caught your eye. Nerves fluttered in your stomach as you thought over how you were going to start your conversation.

Despite his insistence that you didn’t have to you helped clean up, making him realise you were avoiding going to the other room with him.  
“Are you ok?” He asked eventually, avoiding looking you in the eye.  
“Yes!” You squeaked. You weren’t sure what to start saying, he was prone to getting jealous and over the top so You certainly didn’t want him losing his cool now, in front of Shelly.  
“Oh… ok.” He mumbled, reaching up to put the cups in a cupboard you couldn’t reach.

He spent the rest of the evening being sweet and trying to make you laugh, convinced you were about to dump him, wanting to make sure you weren’t dumping him after all. He drove you home when it got late and leant over to kiss you softly before watching you get out of the car, stopping by his window.  
“I’m Pansexual.” You squeaked out and ran off before he could say anything.  
You wished you’d be a bit subtler but your nerves got the best of you. Trying to sleep seemed impossible when you tossed and turned, eventually falling asleep early in the morning.

“(Y/N), Roman’s here.” Your mother called, waking you with a groggy jolt. You fumbled around for clothes, running your hands through your hair as you stopped at the bottom of the stairs to find Roman smiling and talking politely with your mother who hurried off when you stopped next to him.  
“Hi.” He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“Hi.” You both stood in the hall staring at the walls or anything particularly interesting on the wall.  
“You know I googled what you said last night… I don’t really care.” He muttered, eyes widening when you frowned. “Well I do but not like um…” He spluttered and you giggled.

“It really doesn’t matter to you?” you asked quietly and he seemed to let out a sigh of relief when you understood what he was trying to say.  
“No, not a bit.” He smiled when you hugged him before tilting his head so he could look at you. “You do still like me though, right?”  
“Yes Roman, I still like you, a lot.” You rolled your eyes when he broke into a wide grin and kissed you, hands tangling into your hair as he tilted your head back to deepen the kiss.


	75. Beacon Hills Meet Hemlock Grove

“I’m not anything!” You growled out as Stiles slittered about you. You turned and had to take a deep breath because hitting him didn’t seem like a bad idea.  
“But you have to be. You smell weird apparently. I wouldn’t know but the wolf!!!” He was cut off but a surley tall man in a leather jacket who was far too old to be in school, an older man who looked like a relative and an anxious Scott who had his hand over Stiles’ mouth.  
“Ok then.” You muttered as you shut your locker and walked away.

 

“Why’d you stop me?” Stiles complained. Scott looked at him before letting out an exasperated sigh.  
“Because you were about to expose us. We don’t know what she is or if we can trust her yet.That's why I invited them.” Scott gestured to Peter and Derek.  
“Oh. Yeah right that makes sense.” Stiles muttered as he shuffled his bag on his shoulders.  
“Why’d you think they came?” Scott asked and Stiles shrugged as he glanced at the two men who grunted out goodbyes and informed them they’d be checking out where your scent led.

“Well you know. They’re lonely, werewolves like company. I’m pretty sure I caught Peter crying into his pot noodles the other day.” Stiles said and Scott almost choke on air as he tried not to burst into laughter.  
“Seriously? I can’t see that happening… Derek maybe.” Scott muttered as they walked to class.  
“Derek actually spends seventy minutes talking to a cashier about the good old days of Beacon Hills. Which is impressive because I had no idea he’s ever had a good day here. Isaac had to take him home and he said he’d be back to tell them about New York. Poor cashier looked like they wanted to quit.” Stiles rambled. Both of them broke into a laugh at that and informed Lydia who confirmed Stiles’ story and added that they were late for a study sessions with Malia because of it.

***************************************************************

At first you listened to the way Scott’s pack talked to each other. You weren’t overly interested in joining but after a few months you found yourself wrapped up in their problems. Which was how you found yourself sat in Deaton’s office while they tried to decipher who was the newest attacker in town.  
“What about an Upir?” Lydia asked as she read through her list from the heavily inked notebook in her hands.  
“An Upir wouldn’t do this. At least not a healthy one.” You muttered and they all glanced at you.  
“How would you know that?” Liam asked as if he thought your input was useless.

 

“Because I am one.” You snapped and glared at him when he rolled his eyes.  
“Prove it.” He barked back. When you smiled and squares up to him Scott and Stiles glanced at each other before dashing to separate you.  
“Dance puppy.” You commanded and Liam spent several minutes dancing around while swearing at you as loud as he could.  
“If you are an Upir you’ll be able to get in contact with the Godfrey family and ask whose around here. They keep a tighter ship since Roman took over their ‘society’.” Deaton Said to the group.  
“You’re part of a society?” Stiles asked and you crinkle your nose.

“Sure i’m in a society and Derek i princess of the werewolves.” You grumbled. As you thought a series of questions followed and you irritably got ready to leave. You passed by Derek who grinned.  
“We both know i’d make a great princess.” He said and Isaac frowned at him.  
“Yeah well we’ll need your princess carriage, we won't all fit in Stiles’ car and i’m not cramming in for a thirty nine hour car drive.” Isaac said and grinned when Derek rolled his eyes.

*************************************************************

“Mr Godfrey you have a group of people to see you. They said they wouldn’t wait.” Roman’s receptionist muttered as she shot into the office then rushed back out. He made a mental note to fire her for irritating.  
“Godfrey we need you list of Umpires in Cali. You can pretend you don’t have one but we know that you do.” You snapped as you strolled in.

Roman scoffed as he got up from his desk and started to make his way towards you. Hesitating as he saw the pack you#d brought with you. “That’s funny. I thought I told you not to come back.”  
“And I told you I don’t spook easy. So cough up the list or else.” You snapped and glared at him, ignoring Stiles as he flailed about to gesture that you’d ignored the nice and civil approach Scott wanted to try.

“Or what little one. What’re you going to do?” He said as he chuckled and looked down at you.  
You smirked, retrieving the stake that had been intended for Olivia from your bag. “I have a backup plan for when you behave like an incomprehensible dick.” You said with a smile that put Roman on edge. “We should leave now.” You muttered to the rest of the pack.  
“What you think you can come here and threaten me? That i’ll give you what I want?” Roman shouted. You grinned and shook your head.

“They threat is a distraction.” You pointed to the window as you shooed the pack out and they all headed for the stairs. “Good luck without your plasma Godfrey. Guess I’ll be snack happy for a while.” You grinned when Roman saw Derek and Peter with a tow truck and the entire container of plasma idling in the car park. Peter waved at Roman as you hurried from his office.  
“Shee-it.” Roman sighed out as he watched you hurry into the blue jeep that pulled up as you all fled the building and alarms started blaring through the building.


	76. Godfrey VS Lothbrok

Everyone who lived in Hemlock Grove knew about the scandal. Ragnar had cheated on his wife with his best friends wife Olivia. Aslaug turned to Ragnar’s ex-wife Lagertha who helped take everything from Ragnar, including Aslaug herself. The whole town shut down for their wedding.  
Olivia arrived and kicked up a fuss and it was all the papers talked about for weeks. The hatred of the Godfrey and Lothbrok families was so common place that even the schools weren't safe.  
Roman once tipped Ivar from his wheelchair and ended up fighting both Ubbe and Hvitserk. He once smashed one of the Lothbrok car windows and you could still remember watching as Roman’s smug face went from smug victory to utter fear as their oldest brother climbed out of the car.

You were aware of both families. Everyone was. You found yourself managing to avoid them all and ended being sucked into the crowd of people who neither swooned over the bad behaviour and disapproved of the families all together.  
You managed to remain invisible until you were told to sit between Ivar and Roman in a class. Your teachers attempt to use you as a well behaved barrier put you slap bang in the middle of a war.  
Fortunately you were little more than a distraction for your lessons together. You know that as soon as the school year ended and you graduated you’d never see them, personally, again. You’d hoped.

Hvitserk had been caught with a girl behind his college, the tutor was furious he’d encouraged her to skip class and he was expelled. She returned to the school the next day with a rumor that Ivar Lothbrok had a crush on you. The last day of school you found a huge bunch of expensive flowers taped to your door.  
“This can only mean bad things.” Your friend said rather somberly. She wasn’t wrong. Despite graduating you still saw Ivar daily. Your parents owned a cafe and you’d started working there. Suddenly it was the Lothbrok’s favourite hang out.  
Of course not to be out done Roman had to make an appearance and made a big fuss of spending a small fortune. From then on you saw each one at least once a day. Even the oldest brother, who insisted on you calling him the big bear, visited frequently when he was in town.  
“Ivar and his brother are outside.” One of the waitresses mumbled as she handed you their usual order.

You rushed to get what they ordered, balancing everything on two trays, knowing what to put in takeaway boxes and what to serve up just by glancing out to see Ivar and Hvitserk. When you reached their table they both smiled. “Some bottles of water too?” Ivar asked as he held out a wad of notes.  
You thanked him and went inside, grabbing the water and handing half of the money to the waitress that would have been bussing their table. She smiled gratefully as you went back outside.  
Roman strolled in and cleared his throat. He stared at the waitress who tried to take his order, following he gaze when she stuttered out where you were. Roman frowned as he watched you talk with Ivar. Both knew the other was there.  
“Does he tip as well as us?” Ivar asked as you started to leave and he saw you hesitate, jumping on the fact that Roman made you more uncomfortable than him. You smiled awkwardly and tried to play along with his joke as you went back in.

 

***************************************************************

“Godfrey is pissed!” Ivar declared as he and Hvitserk walked to the car. Hvitserk paused waiting as Ivar fiddled with his crutches so he could hold his phone as well as walk with them.  
“Why? What’ve you done?” Hvitserk asked, walking over to read Ivar’s texts. “You told her you invited her to a party?”  
“Yeah. We’re going to need to throw one by the way.” Ivar said as he made his way to the car. Hvitserk nodded to the driver and sighed.  
“We can’t. After the last party Lagertha said no more. Besides Mum and Lagertha are away so they’re not going to say yes.” As soon as Hvitserk looked at Ivar he regretted speaking. Ivar looked as if he had a plan.

“Bjorn’s back. We should throw a welcome party.” Ivar muttered glancing at Hvitserk who was now holding his head in his hands.  
“Fine. But we can’t let any Godfrey friends in. They’ll sneak him in.” Hvitserk scolded but Ivar shrugged.  
“I know. I want them to see me with her. He is not going to get (Y/N).” Ivar was so confident that Hvitserk had no doubt he could win. Buy Roman was determined and even with all the Lothbrok boys gathered to force him to back off he stayed.  
“Ivar that is the worst idea you’ve ever had.” Hvitserk said through a sigh as he sat back in the seat and decided to just go along with Ivar’s mad scheme.


	77. Godfrey Industries or Shelby LMTD

You’d grown up with Roman. And being friends with Roman Godfrey, heir to the Godfrey industries and fortunes, came with perks. Even if you refused them they were there, one of which had been a recommendation to a university in Birmingham.  
As soon as Roman started hearing about a sweetheart called Michael he began to regret sending you away. When you came back he was all you talked about and Roman was close to throwing a fit if he heard the name again.  
“We can do something tomorrow night if you want?” Roman asked and you shrugged, looking at you phone, feeling comfortable enough with him to not give Roman your full attention. “I still think it would be better if you stayed with me. My house is big enough.” Roman said as if he was being subtle.

“Mmmhmm.” you hummed and he stared at you until you looked up from your phone.  
“You’re talking to him again?” He snapped quickly and you nodded, smiling to yourself.  
“His cousin is opening a new company here and he’s the one who's going to over see it for a while.” You muttered happily but Roman just scowled.  
“Right well. Good for you, see you tomorrow.” He grumbled and slowly strolled down to his car before climbing inside and staring at your tiny house. He slammed his hand angrily against the dashboard of his car before pulling away.

 

********************************************************************

“Sir, one of the local business has flagge us for unethical conduct and the local police force are....” Someone said as Michael rushed up the corridor.  
“Godfrey industries?” He asked and they nodded as they jogged to keep stride with him. “Put out the files we stole to the newspapers and news shows. I want everyone on this and it better be sorted by the time I’m back from lunch.”

You smiled when Michael strolled into the cafe. It was odd to see such a fine looking man in the twee little place but he looked so comfortable and happy that it only stood out as odd for a moment.  
Lunch was pleasant, Michael was much kinder to the people around him, compared to Roman, who would bark orders and expect perfection. Your attention was drawn momentarily the the TV that was behind the counter. When you saw Roman’s face you froze and out of the corner of your eye you could see Michael laughing to himself.  
“Did you do that?” You asked cautiously.  
“Of course not, that’d be illegal.” Michael said with a smile. You nodded but felt like he wasn’t quite telling you the truth.

 

*************************************************************

Roman smiled as you moved in your sleep. As soon as your lunch was finished you’d rushed to the house to check how Roman was doing. Full of food, warm and comfortable with Roman trying desperately to cozy up and keep you on his side, you’d fallen asleep on his sofa.  
“Will one of you get the door!?” He called. “What is the point of having staff!” He complained as he opened the door, firmly holding it in place when Michael tried to barge in.  
“You told her! I thought you were supposed to be smart!” Michael hissed and looked Roman with the same hatred Roman wished he wasn’t above showing.  
“Yes, now she doesn’t trust you and is here with me. See I learnt early on I could just get what I wanted with her by telling her what's going on. But you lied… see how that’s gonna backfire on you?” Roman laughed as he shut the door on Michael before leaning over the sofa to watch you sleep.


	78. Mums night out

“I’m not staying.” Roman muttered as he glanced up from his phone, only half listening to you as you talked about dinner.  
“I’m not going to be here either so someone needs to look after Nadia and the twins.” You answered. He stopped, shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to look down at you as you walked up the front door.  
“Who exactly will be looking after them?” He asked as he scowled at you.

“Roman. You’ve hired five Nannies. Call one of them.” You said gumpily as he shook his head.  
“They all have the day off. This is unbelievable. You’re honestly just abandoning our children?” He whined and gestured at you.  
“It seems so.” You said sarcastically as he followed you inside.  
“You’re going to cook before you go… Right?” He asked and you decided to ignored him, heading up to your bedroom to get changed. “And put them to bed?”

As you changed Nadia bumbled into the room, playing with your jewellery and rushing in and out of your wardrobe. “You’re going to stay with daddy today.” You explained to her.  
She clapped, smiling at you as she started babbling on again.  
“What exactly am I supposed to do?” Roman asked as he looked you up and down.  
“Parent?” You offered helpfully.

**************************************************

As soon as Roman grabbed one child the other was off, with Nadia clutching to his shoulder and shrieking he had to round up the twins who were seemingly able to walk through walls. Grabbing all three at once he stared at them. “You are all going to behave.” He said so firmly that all three began to cry.  
He swore and walked away, leaving them all sat together sobbing. He started trying to figure out how to cook then dinner. Which started with him trying to figure out the luxury oven and finished with one twin having a bruise on their head and all three eating toast and ice cream while everything else burned.  
When he left the room to pour a drink and returned only one child was sat at the table. “How the fuck does she does this!” He grumbled as he took a swig of his drink, clipping the twin that was left into the highchair securely so he could find the others.

When you came home much later you’d kicked off your shoes and crept upstairs expecting everyone to be asleep. When you popped your head into Nadia’s room she wasn’t there, going to check the twins room next, you found Roman on the floor.  
He was lent against the wall, Nadia draped across his legs with one of the twins snuggled with her while he shushed one in his arms, rocking them softly.  
“Please go to sleep. She’ll be back home soon. We’ll all get to sleep.” He whispered to the grizzling child.  
“You know you should just put them down and ignore them. They cry a little then settle down.” You said to Roman who glanced up at you. “Not as easy as it looks is it.”  
“Please never go anywhere ever again!” He said as you helped move the children off him. He carefully carried the last twin to bed and slid them into their cot.


	79. The Quirky Witch

“Go and see (Y/N).” Destiny sighed and shooed the boys out of her apartment, shutting the door on their heels.  
“Whose (Y/N)?” Roman asked curiously.  
“Another witch, basically a younger Destiny but kind of, uses a different kind of magic and we don’t normally ask her she’s a little off.” Peter muttered the word magic with such sarcasm Roman wondered how his eyes hadn’t rolled out of his head.

“So… werewolves and witches is that a thing?” Roman asked curiously.  
“No, just happens to be so.” Peter chuckled, pointing the way to your house once they’d climbed into Roman’s car.  
When they reached your house, the door was open, Peter swore softly under his breath, pushing into the house which had all sorts of clutter around.  
“Oh, hi Peter.” You hummed when you saw him.

“The door was open again, you’re going to get robbed if you… (Y/N) what’s burning!” Peter hurried around your apartment as you shuffled over to Roman who watched you curiously.  
“What’re you?” You asked as you reached him before Peter could step between the two of you.  
“Roman Godfrey.” Roman told you as you took his hand, stroking across his palm so gently it raised Goosebumps across his arms.  
“I said what not who.” You grumbled. “Peter’s a werewolf, he has a moon hung over his head, it tells me how far along the month he is.”  
“What’s over my head?” Roman asked curiously.

“Nothing, that’s why I asked.” You proceeded to inspect ever line on Roman’s hand, even the ones at the side.  
“(Y/N) we need some help…” Peter sighed when Roman smiled at you and cut in.  
“Upir, why don’t I have anything over my head?” He asked and you shrugged, looking up at him with his hand still in yours.  
“Because you’re not hungry, or because you’re important… important ones don’t show up even when they are hungry.” You smiled and turned to Peter who was leaning against the wall waiting for you to focus.

“We need your help with…” Peter tried again.  
“OH!” you squealed over him. “You should sit down, I’m supposed to ask guests to sit, down, aren’t I?” You pulled them over to the little sitting area and sat down.  
“(Y/N) …”  
“Tea or a drink, you’re supposed to give people drinks… do you want anything?” You asked, interrupting Peter again. You hurried off to the kitchen before they could answer.  
“See what I mean, she won’t sit still let enough focus on anything.” Peter grumbled to Roman who was staring at you.  
“Pretty though.” He grunted out which made Peter flinch.

“I guess, just don’t think about it, we think her Mom was part succubus.” Peter smiled when you came back with tea and sat down again.  
“I can’t help with the spell you need.” You told Peter and crossed your legs.  
“Why?” He sighed knowing he’d get an odd answer.  
“Well, the moons too far out and I don’t have the ingredients and I don’t feel like magic today.” You listed off.  
“Why wouldn’t it be a magic day, you’re a witch.” Peter grumbled as he lent on his knees.

“I don’t know just sometimes you don’t do magic because it doesn’t feel like a magic day… I think it might be bad luck.” You whispered the last part and Peter slid of the chair to his knees, shuffling over until he could lean his elbows on your legs, holding your head in his hands.  
“vă rugăm (Y/N) Am nevoie de tine să mă ajute.” Peter begged, making Roman frown.  
“Bine, dar dacă vine ghinion este pe cap.” You sighed and started gathering things you’d need.  
“What’d you ask her?” Roman asked once you’d left the room.

“To help me, she said yes but any bad mojo she gets is being sent our way.” Peter watched Roman start to panic which made him laugh. “There’s never any bad luck, she’s just superstitious and it makes her a little anxious.”  
“Yeah but there’s also no such things as Vampires or Werewolves.” Roman pointed out.  
“Well we’ll just have to see, stop looking at her like that, I’ll have to tell Destiny and she’s bound to curse you if you try and taint her (Y/N).” Peter grinned when Roman tore his eyes away from you.


	80. Naughty Little Thief

You chewed you lip nervously as you headed to the shower, the unmistakable sound of Roman Godfrey stomping through the front door, bounced off the tiles of your large bathroom. Perhaps he wouldn’t notice the missing painting, after all it wasn’t a subject he was passionate about and he had so many lavish paintings hanging on the wall he wouldn’t miss just one.  
You thought you were in the clear until Anna began talking to him hysterically. The hot water distracted you for a while, you were to distracted by the heavenly steam that filled the shower room that you missed Roman walking in, carefully making his way around the circular shower head that was suspended from the ceiling.  
“Who’d you sell it to?” Roman asked making you jump. He was still wearing his suit as he let his eyes run up and down your bare body, his eyes only meeting yours when you tried to cover yourself as best you could.

“The pawn shop next to the diner in town.” You mumbled, he nodded and hurried down the little tiled ally that led to your bathroom and vanished from sight.  
With a relived huff you turned your attention back to the luxuriously warm water, convinced you’d managed to escape Roman’s foul mood, until your hair was tugged and Roman began nipping at your neck now shy of his clothes.  
“So seeing as you stole something from me I guess you need to be punished but I’m not sure what it should be, how about… no more shopping sprees or visits to see Destiny.” Roman hummed as he kissed down your neck and slid his hands from your waist and up your sides. “Although there is one thing I want from you.”

“W... what is it?” you asked nervously. He licked his lips and ignored your question, as his hands found your breasts and he began to need them gently, humming to himself when you gasped. Once he’d made up his mind he stepped away from you, Goosebumps dusting your skin, as you stiffened at the sudden loss of his body heat.  
“Turn.” He ordered, biting his lip when you did as you were told. “Stand here, kneel.” He said quickly, pointing to where he wanted you.  
For a moment he forgot that he was supposed to be stern and dominating as he watched the water run down your skin and hair, he smoothed his hands through your hair as he took a step towards you, momentarily stopping to run a thumb over your bottom lip.

He snapped out of his daze when you darted out your tongue, licking his tip and batting your eyes innocently, He grunted as you sucked his thumb while he ran a hand over his hardened member and looked down at himself expectantly.  
“OH shit (Y/N)!” Roman grunted as you kissed his tip and licked a long strip from his base to his head before hallowing your cheeks and taking in as much of him as you could.  
He almost forgot that he was supposed to be punishing you, he was hypnotised by the view in front of him, pushing your damp hair from your face as he gripped the back of your head with his free hand and began to force your head to move faster.

Each swirl of your tongue was rewarded with a throaty grunt, he thrust his hips faster as he began to tense, nearing his high his length twitched and you began moving you hand at his base even faster and soon warm liquid coated your mouth.  
“Fuck (Y/N).” He groaned as you continued to swirl your tongue and suck greedily.  
He smirked as he pulled out of your mouth and you licked the tiny dribble of cum that had escaped your mouth as he gripped your wrists and putting your arms around his shoulders, his hands running down your back, causing water to rivulet between his fingers.

He kissed your roughly, biting and tugging at you bottom lip and hair, his hands squeezing where every they touched until you were a whimpering mess in his arms. His hands slowly travelled to where you wanted him to touch you most but just as you were closing your eyes, sinking into him, he chuckled and let you slide back to your knees.  
“I’m not touching you until you make up for stealing from me.” Roman mumbled as he stroked a hand through your hair and left the shower room to grab a towel.  
“But…” you said softly, pouting at him despite knowing it would have no effect.  
“You shouldn’t have been a naughty little thief (Y/N).” Roman called over his shoulder.


	81. Don’t Go Where The Upir’s Play

Being best friends with Letha Godfrey came with so pros and cons, while she and her family had happily forked out on lavish gifts for you since you’d first met Letha in nursery school, cooked your meals and helped you study, you still had to put up with the infuriating Roman.

When your parents passed the Godfrey’s won custody of you, but that just meant that Roman’s odd possessiveness of Letha, was simply passed onto you to. Obviously you were incredibly grateful but Olivia and Roman were still dark figures in your life that silently loomed over you.  
“Hey (Y/N).” Letha hummed as she skipped into the room, her hand running over her slightly swollen belly.

“Morning Letha, you want French toast… it’s better than skipping breakfast?” You hummed wiggling the frying pan in your hand towards her.  
“Sure, oh and Roman’s picking us up in a few but Dad’s taking me out of school early for the doctors.” She muttered as you slid the food onto a plate in front of her and started on your own.

Once you’d cooked your own breakfast you took a seat next to her at the breakfast bar and began talking over school projects until Roman pulled up outside and beep. Letha’s Mom hurried through the house and muttered disapprovingly when he simply beeped again when you and Letha didn’t hurry outside.  
“Bye girls.” She called as you grabbed your bags and waved to her.  
As soon as you sunk into the leather, Letha sharing the seat with you, Roman was glancing at you. Letha was always warning you to stay away from Roman, to not let him be tempted to down grade yourself like the girls that threw themselves at his feet.

You tried to do what she suggested but over the years of knowing him he’d simply grown from adorable to incredibly handsome and it was hard to not stare at him during class of the long car rides to school. Deciding to occupy yourself you began playing eye spy with Letha who chuckled at your childish game but happily played along with you.  
You jumped when your locker was slammed and a suspicious Roman was stood the other side of the now closed door, glaring at you.  
“Letha tells you everything so who’s the father?” Roman snapped. This wasn’t the first time he’d asked you and it was getting tiring.

“I don’t know Roman.” You sigh. You try to stalk away from him but he keeps up with you with ease and drags you into an empty classroom. “Roman get off me I don’t know anything.”  
“You have to know something.” He hissed as he pinned you against the wall and glowered at you.  
You both glared at each other, neither one moving, until you both moved forward slamming your lips together as you took your frustrations out on him. He pushed you closer to the wall popping the top buttons on your shirt so he could kiss down your neck, while sliding his hand up your skirt.

 

“Hey (Y/N) How was school?” Letha asked as you hurried through the front door.  
“Oh it was ok.” You muttered quickly running past her and up to your room.  
“Hey are you ok?” She asked as she slid into you bed and laid her head on your pillow like she did when you were little.  
“No.” You mumbled. “I did something stupid with Roman.” You whisper to her.  
“Ew with Roman, really (Y/N) I shouldn’t leave you alone.” She giggled when you pouted.

That wasn’t the only ‘intimate moment’ with Roman. He’d find a way to make you mad and you’d hook up again, despite despising him, there wasn’t many places that you could look at without feeling flushed or embarrassed.

“Hey (Y/N) you listening to me?” Letha asked. You looked over at her and she smiled, taking your arm, as she guided you towards your next class.  
“Yeah, so what’re we talking about?” You asked as she took a seat next to Peter. You glared at Roman who was sat next to the only empty seat but sat next to it anyway, turning your attention to Letha who was watching you both with an amused expression.  
“Your date to the Halloween party, who’re you taking?” She asked quickly. You shrugged and glanced at Roman who was glaring at Letha.  
“She’ll go with me.” Roman muttered grumpily.


	82. Just Friends

“Roman is here!” Your mum called as she let Roman in.  
“Ok tell him i’ll be down in a bit, i’m getting ready.” You mumbled from under the duvet.  
“You’re such a liar.” Roman muttered as he leant on your door. He winked at you as you peeked out from under the blanket and stuck your tongue out at him.  
“Why don’t you just get in too. I don’t wanna get up.” You complained as you snuggled back into the bed.  
“Do you know how expensive the clothes I’m wearing are?” He scoffed as he kicked off his shoes and smirked at you when you groaned loudly in exasperation at him.

“(Y/N) did you hear me say Roman w…” Your mum trailed off when she saw you tucked up with Roman who was lazily scrolling through his phone. “No funny stuff you.” She said as she backed out the room.  
“Mum. No.” You sigh as you lean on Roman’s chest.  
Roman laughed as he kissed your forehead and started talking about the people from school he’d seen messing about on his way over.

 

**************************************

 

“Miss (Y/L/N). Is Mr Godfrey saying something more interesting than me?” The teacher called from the front of the room.  
“Obviously.” You sighed back and rolled your eyes at them when they glared at you.  
Roman lent his chin on his hands and grinned until the teacher glared at him then glanced back at you.

“Detention. Both of you.” They snapped. Roman scoffed and looked appalled while you started to answer back, swearing and snapping out remarks until you were both told to go home for the day.

“Well now that’s out the way, what should we do?” You asked Roman who lit a cigarette before tucking you under his arm and leaning his head on yours.  
“Well first we have to find my fucking car.” Roman grumbled as he headed to the car park and wandered through the cars.  
You spent most of the afternoon driving around and not really planning where to go. Eventually Roman was bored and decided you would go back to his house. When Olivia came home she found you and Roman wrapped around each other on the sofa.

She shook her head and chose not to comment on your closeness. She knew doing so would end up with her arguing with the pair of you and she didn’t have the energy to deal with it, having spent the morning with Norman.  
“(Y/N). Will you be joining us for dinner?” Olivia asked, although she never really asked, only giving you the illusion of having a choice. You shrugged and muttered something which resulted in Roman sticking his thumb up over the back of the sofa. “Try not to procreate on my furniture.”  
“Sure thing we’ll just fuck in the yard.” Roman muttered sarcastically and you both started laughing and teasing each other.


	83. Just Friends (Part Two)

“Roman!” You yelled as you shoved people out of the way, roughly enough for them to stumble, leaving Letha to apologise as you barreled into Roman who caught you as you jumped.  
“God, you’re so obsessed with me! I mean we were twenty minutes late to the lesson so it’s only been ten since we saw each other.” Roman teased as he glanced at Peter who was a little startled but not turned off the sudden affection.

“You’ll get used to those two. Just don’t mention that they’re dating, it makes them mad.” Letha told Peter who stuck his hand out for you to shake.  
“We’re not dating!” You insisted as you Koala bear hugged Roman who carried you over to the wall where you’d normally eat lunch.  
“They honestly believe that.” Letha said to Peter who laughed as he glanced at the two of you. You had your head rest on Roman’s shoulder as he complained about his lab partner.

“Well… I can see why you’d be confused.” Peter muttered as you all settled down and Roman revealed that he’d, as per usual, had a lunch ordered for you and the usual delivery man was stood by the wall being told to leave by staff.  
“You really should stop doing that Roman. Make your own lunch.” Letha offered with a smile until you leaned over and cupped her face.  
“You poor unspoiled child. Using your own hands to make food!” You gasped. When you shrugged you both giggled, you had to lean into Roman’s shoulder until you could contain the giggles and eat.

 

*******************************

 

“Wanna skip class?” You asked Roman who’d been flirting with a girl down the corridor before you swanned over.  
“I had plans.” Roman muttered as he grinned and glanced at you.

“Ugh are you gonna ask me to watch again. You have a serious problem Godfrey.” You huffed and started walking away. “Well hurry up there’s a movie and half three I want to catch!”  
“I don't know.” The girl said as Roman somehow shooed her along to an empty room.  
“She’ll just watch.” Roman said grumpily and the girl eventually yielded as if it were something that none of you had done before.  
“That sounds like fun. Always thought you two were freaks.” She hummed, no purred, it irritated you but you shrugged it off and smirked as Roman span her round, yanking her skirt off and practically tearing off her panties.

“Hurry up Roman.” You signed out as if it was a completely normal part of your routine to watch you best friend fuck the girl that had been flirting with him all week.  
He tossed a short swear your way as he fumbled with his trousers.  
When you looked over at the whimpering mess and the figure looming over her you caught Roman’s eye. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked you to watch, he always begged for you to come closer and it made you feel quite powerful.

But this time there was a dark look in his eyes as his hips jerked up to the girl that was cross eyed, gripping the edges and moaning like a pornstar. He wasn’t begging for you to come play and this, irked you.  
“Are you done yet.” You moaned out playful as you hopped down, leaning against Roman’s side as he slowed his pace and ran his hand through his hair.  
“Not even close, she’s not that good a fuck.” Roman admitted, there was a noise of objection before Roman started thrusting again, this time rough enough to move the table.

“Well why don’t you look for that other girl, we’ll be late.” This time your whine was cut off by Roman pushing you down onto the desk next to them.  
“Well then help instead of complaining like a spoiled princess.” He huffed. You felt him smudge blood from a cut on his thumb over your neck and cheek before rolling your eyes and letting him lick it off.  
“This would be more enjoyable if she’d shut up.” You mumbled, swallowing when Roman lick up all the blood and looked at you. His nose brushed yours and he grinned, pecking a kiss on the tip of it as he thrust harder.

“You mean less of that noise. Does it annoy you princess?” He asked, laughing when you huffed and rolled your eyes at the new obscene noises.  
“Yes, Roman it is almost as annoying when we’re cuddling and you watch porn.” You started to complain but Roman lurched forwards and grabbed your head, hands tangling in your hair as he slowed his hips and moaned into a slow kiss, biting your lip as he pulled away.  
“You’re right the other one was better.” He muttered as he pulled away and fixed his trousers.  
“I know you two were freaks.” The girl said as she got dressed and shuffled out of the room.

“Some people don’t appreciate the things I do for them.” Roman said sarcastically as he shrugged on his jacket and tossed you, your bag.  
“I know, you’re a doll Godfrey and they go about calling you a freak.” You both giggled as you walked out towards the car park.  
“Oh god what have you two done now!” Letha asked, not even questioning why you weren’t heading to class.  
“Just admiring Roman’s willingness to give for the greater good.” You said dramatically as he hoisted you over his shoulder.  
“That’s disgusting.” Peter muttered as he watched the two of you flirt and rush to Roman’s car before you could be stopped.  
“And yet they still think they’re not dating.” Letha said, her tone a sarcastic sigh as she shook her head.


	84. Tried to Domesticate you

The alarm clock that blared through the room roused Roman who reached out, swiping it from the side table, tossing it so roughly that it shattered against the wall beside him. After another hour he decided he should get up, Pryce had been on at him for not turning up to the office.  
Getting dressed was slow, he paused several time to decide whether or not he just wanted to give up and get back into bed. He decided he’d nap on his sofa in his office and fire anyone who woke him.

Roman sighed as he bounded down the stairs and stared into the fridge. He’d drunk so much plasma he was sick of it. With A few seconds of hesitation Roman decided he’d make his way to your house and see what you’d make him if he jerked around, it was early enough for him to sneak in and nap on the sofa until you woke.  
When you groggily shuffled to your kitchen you walked straight past the lump on the sofa. You walked backwards to look at Roman, who was sleeping fully dressed, and then at the key to your house. You sighed having asked him several times if he had one and he avoided answering you.

“It’s like owning a cat.” You muttered, smiling at your own joke as you moved over to stroke his hair and put the throw over him.  
Roman woke to the smell of breakfast, his phone vibrating in his pocket.He canceled the call and shuffled to the kitchen. He took a moment to watch you cook, humming to yourself as you danced to the radio while cooking.  
He smiled and stayed quiet, meaning you jumped and almost dropped your pan when you turned and found him lurking. “You’re awake.” You said awkwardly as he stared at you.

“Yeah, I’m hungry are you done?” He huffed, sitting at the breakfast bar without waiting for you to answer. You plated up and set it in front of him, watching you get your own food and sit beside him.  
“Shouldn’t you be at work?” You asked him and he shrugged, pushing him plate away as he leant his head on the table. “You should sleep more.” You added, smirking when he glared at you.  
“Pryce made me stay late because I had stuff to sign.” He complained and you had to stifle a laugh.

“Wouldn’t you have gone home at the normal time if you went into the office?” You asked and he frowned.  
“But then I couldn’t complain about being tired.” He huffed, grinning when you rolled your eyes and offered him the last pancake.  
“Believe me you’d find something to moan about.” You rolled your eyes when he wiggled his eyebrows and winked at you. “Watch it you.” You added, pointing the pan at him as you moved to put it in the sink.  
He paused for a moment before getting to his feet and grabbing him coat. “I love you.” He said as if he’d only just made him mind up about the fact. You stared at your best friend, stunned by the confession. He simply smiled and patted the top of your head before leaving.


	85. Prompt: “A smart alec witch, how original.” “I’m kind of a big deal."

“Out of my way!” you snapped at Roman who rolled his eyes.

“Make me.” he grumbled back and you glared at him.

“You think I won’t have Destiny teach me how to curse you?” you snapped and he chuckled.

 **“A smart alec witch, how original.”** Roman teased and you shuffled your bags on your shoulder.

“So, what, deal with it.” You snapped.

 **“I’m kind of a big deal.”** Roman sighed and chuckled. “I wouldn’t try and curse me.”

“Bite me Godfrey.” You snapped and stormed off.


	86. Prompt: “Is that my shirt?” “You’re seriously a man-child.”

 

 **“Is that my shirt?”**  Roman asked as he walked into his house to find you flopped over one of his sofas.

“Looks like your shirt.” You huffed and he rolled his eyes at you.

“You know that’s an expensive shirt right, you’re going to ruin it.” Roman snapped and you burst into giggles.

“I’m going to ruin it how exactly?” You looked over at him and he frowned as if you were asking a stupid question.

“By wearing it, now take it off it’s mine.” Roman almost pouted and you sighed, turning back to your phone.

 **“You’re seriously a man-child.”**  You mumbled as he stropped about when you didn’t do what he asked and continued to ignore him.


	87. Prompt: “Oh yes, We’re on.”

 

You drunkenly threw yourself into Roman’s house, mumbling at a concerned Shelly who was apprehensive when you started to crawl up the stairs. Although he was irritated to be woken in the middle of the night when you weren’t talking to him, Roman let you fall into his bed, fetching a drink when you started to snore.

“You don’t know me Roman!” You yelled when he came back and started throwing your shoes off.

“Shut up and go to sleep.” He sighed as you tried to get to your feet and walk around the house.

“I bet you, that you don’t love anyone not even me.” You Slurred at Roman who laughed at you.

“I bet you my car that I do.” He grunted and watched you lose your footing, pointed for you to sit back on his bed and lent on the door.

“Nope.” You dragged out and flopped down.

“You can’t just say no, you started the bet, I’ll let you keep that jumper you keep taking if you win.” He sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw you’d started falling asleep again.

“Game on Godfrey.” You mumbled as he moved you so he could get into bed.

 **“Oh yes, We’re on.”** He sighed and smiled when he looked over at you to find you completely dead to the world as you spread over your side of his bed as much as you could.


	88. Prompt: “He doesn’t know that I cry sometimes because…I’m not sure there’s a cat heaven.”

 

 

Roman hesitated as his phone rang. The girl he’d been chatting with lost interest as he stepped away. **“He doesn’t know that I cry sometimes because…I’m not sure there’s a cat heaven.”**  He frowned as he listened, trying to figure out what you were talking about.

“What?” Roman asked as he tried to figure out what you were talking about.

“Roman? You’re in the phone? Peter! Roman’s here!” You called. Roman chuckled when he realised you must be with Peter and Destiny.


	89. Prompt: “Did she just tell me to “shut up?"

 

Roman ranted on as he paced in front of you and Peter. “Shut up.” You sighed, burying your face in a cushion. When you looked up after a long silence you realised peter was trying to hide hysterical laughter while Roman was bent down, glaring at you.

 **“Did she just tell me to “shut up?"**  Roman asked as he watched you carefully.

“No!” You gasped and darted off before he could say anything else, choosing to hide out than face Roman’s temper. All the while Peter was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, watching Roman stroppily stalk after you.

 


	90. Prompt: “I have to take you to the doctor.”

 

Roman grumbled as he jogged down the stairs. The constant knocking irritated him enough for him to snap when he opened the door. “Oh… (Y/N). Why didn’t you just let yourself in?” He asked sleepily.

“I lost my keys and got soaked looking for them. My phone died too.” You snuffled. Roman looked you over and gently put his hand on your forehead.

 **“I have to take you to the doctor.”** Roman decided as he grabbed his coat and a towel before shooting you to his car.


	91. Prompt: “He’s grumpy.”

 

You strolled into the offices, gliding past anyone who tried to stop you. When Pryce rushed over you sighed and hesitated so he could catch up with you. “We had a rather stressful meeting this morning.” He muttered quickly.

“And?” You said as if he bored you.

 **“He’s grumpy.”**  Pryce answered as you reached Roman’s office.

You glared at him before strolling to Roman who was fidgeting with a pen as he worked with a frown on his face.


	92. Prompt: “Get out of the shower!”

 

Roman sighed as he paced the doorway. “Come on we’ll be late.” He grumbled as he started up the stairs.

“I’m almost ready.” You called back. He scoffed, hearing the shower running. You jumped when the shower creaked behind you and Roman was stood watching you.

 **“Get out of the shower!”**  He said forcefully.


	93. Prompt:  “God, you must have been the worst fourth grader ever.”

 

You walked into the house and you could hear Roman bellowing down the phone, hissy fit full blown. “I don’t care I want it now!” He demanded.

You giggled lightly and he grunted in acknowledgement of you. **“God, you must have been the worst fourth grader ever.”** You muttered.

“I get what I want.” He said casually with a quick shrug as he walked down the stairs and watched you hang your coat up.


	94. Prompt: “That looks like something you would find on the wall of a serial killer.”

 

“I got our project.” You said as Roman walked into the room. He glanced at the table where you’d sat waiting for him.

 **“That looks like something you would find on the wall of a serial killer.”**  He muttered as he made himself breakfast even though he was going to be late. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“It’s not like you helped.” You mumbled under your breath.


	95. Prompt: “I’m going to put some clothes on, after all. I am a lady”

 

You cleared your throat in an attempt to get Roman’s attention but he was staring off again. After tossing a pillow at him didn’t break his gaze you stripped off, walking around him in circles which did. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 **“I’m going to put some clothes on, after all. I am a lady”** You said. This got him to look at you and for a moment he started, taking you in. When he didn’t move you shrugged and started to walk to your room.

“Wait. Can I come?” He asked as if you’d entranced him. With a small nod you held out your hand and led him up the stairs.


	96. Prompt: "You had time to call the police. Why didn’t you?"

Roman was pacing as he yelled at everyone and anyone. You jumped when he turned and gestured at you as he spoke. "You had time to call the police. Why didn’t you?"

“I...I…” You started to splutter, unsure why he was asking you when you told i'm you couldn’t have.

“Never minds, everyone is useless.” Roman grumbled, barging into the house before coming back out with a jacket for you. “Going to bed.” He kissed the top of your head and stomped off, leaving you dazed.


	97. Christmas Prompt

“I don’t see why you’re mad at me!” Roman scoffed.

“I said we should have gone to the store.” You sighed at Roman who was sat watching you stroll around. “But no!”

“We’re snowed in…” Roman mumbled and pouted when you glared at him. “Stop complaining and hug me.”

You frowned at him for a moment but he pouted and you rolled your eyes. “Fine.”


	98. Christmas Prompt

Roman had insisted. No Christmas decorations in the house. He pretended to not notice the tiny things you’d snuck in. At least until he came back home to find a huge chunk of mistletoe hanging in the bedroom.

“Is that mistletoe hanging from the light?” He asked as he took off his coat.

“Yes but, before you tell me to take it down I have a great reason for it to be up.” You said quickly and he nodded.

“What’s the reason?” He asked, raising an eyebrow when you skipped over and pulled him into a kiss.

“You have to kiss under mistletoe.” You smiled when he glanced away and nodded before kissing you again.


	99. Christmas Prompt

“We’re snowed in…” you trailed off when you found Roman sat on the floor shushing your child to sleep.

“I know Peter called to say he didn’t think we’d make it.” He murmured quietly.

“You’re very calm considering all the effort you went to for the first christmas.” You motioned to the baby and Roman hummed in response.

“I like holding her it’s relaxing. Besides, we have food, i’ve almost got the baby to sleep and we have the gifts for each other, we can just have a nice time with each other.” He hummed, clearly not wanting to let the baby go as he stroked the soft face.

“Ok. That sounds great.” You murmured and kissed your child before doing the same to Roman’s forehead and left the two.


	100. Christmas Prompt

Your mouth fell open when you saw the gift in your hands. You made him promise to a budget but clearly he hadn’t stuck to it. Even with the lavish dinner and decorations you knew there was no possible way he’d even com close to staying in his budget. “The price limit was 20 dollars!”

“I know but I didn’t like the cheap things.” He muttered. You frowned and glanced at the watch he was wearing. “I mean I couldn’t find anything beautiful enough for your to wear for twenty dollars… I really like this it’s nice.”

“Oh… You don’t have to spoil me.” You sighed and he shrugged as he sat next to you.

“You don’t even let me spoil you on your birthday. Let me have Christmas.” He asked and you smiled, nodding as you leant into him and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.


	101. Christmas Prompt

Roman and Olivia had been fighting over where Shelly would go for Christmas. Roman was beyond irritated when Olivia still refused to let her come when Shelly asked. So that meant for several days he huffed and brooded until he finally admitted he was upset.

You came home with bags of gifts and decorations and all sorts of things, Roman could only guess at, spilling out of your arms. “You’re to handsome to look so sad.” You told him but he still didn’t smile.

“I know.” He grunted as a response when you dumped the bags by his feet and made a space to sit and wrap everything.

“You have such a pretty face. You should be on a Christmas card.” You grinned as you held up cards with the two of you printed on them and he smiled a little. He didn’t reply as the doorbell rang and you rushed to answer it.

“SHELLY!” You squealed, hugging the girl before glancing at Roman who was watching you both from his chair.


	102. Prompt:

Roman frowned and fidgeted a little. “Are you still awake?” He asked, glancing at you before tapping you until you answered.

“I am now, what’s wrong?” You asked and he shrugged.

“I’m tired but I can’t sleep.” He explained before moving around and wriggling to lean his head on you, tugging your hands to play with his hair.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” You told him as he started to relax into you.


	103. Prompt:  “Is there alcohol?”

You sighed as Roman shrugged off his coat, still not answering you. “I don’t like your family.” He muttered and you groaned as you rolled your eyes.

 

“It’s one dinner.” You complained and folded your arms. “You promised when you missed the last one.”

“Is there alcohol?” He asked and you nodded quickly. “Fine I’ll be ready soon.” He told you.

“Thank you.” You sighed half out of relief and satisfaction about finally winning the argument.


	104. Prompt: "You're seriously a man-child."

“Roman?” You asked but he continued to ignore you. “Hey!” You hissed. Even after you prodded him with your foot he didn’t look away from the cartoon that he’d for some reason put on.

“Huh?” He said after you tossed a pillow at him and he looked over at you.

"You're seriously a man-child." You teased before sitting up and stroking a hand through his hair. “I said you look really tired, you should go to bed.” He nodded with agreement and let you pull him to his feet.


	105. Chapter 105

“Are you lying to me Mr Godfrey?” The officer asked.

“Well that depends what i’m lying about doesn’t it.” He said cocklily and you felt your eyes rolled as you slumped further into his car.

“Well what are you lying about?” The officer asked and rather than listening you caught Roman’s eyes which he reacted to with a wink. You sank down further in your seat and groaned to yourself, scrolling through your phone so you didn’t have to listen.


	106. Prompt: “That was hardly porn.”

Roman smirked as you stepped into the party and stole the show. Naturally the rush of hushed whispers filled the room, the party goers assumed your look had occurred with ease. “What do you think they’d say to that little porn show you put on?”

“That was hardly porn.” You sighed as you motioned for a drink to be carried over by the people carrying trays of them around.

“Well then, what’d you call it?” He asked quickly with a smirk.

“Musicless dress shopping montage?” You offered before strolling off to talk with a group you could be bothered by all evening if you didn’t at least greet them.


	107. Prompt: "In the car or you go in the trunk."

“No I will not get in there with you!” you objected as Roman slowly coasted his car next to you.

“Will you stop being so dramatic and get in the car, i’m not driving all the way home like this.” He complained and you stopped, crossing your arms in a stubborn stance. "In the car or you go in the trunk."

“No!” You continued to refuse just to win an argument against him.

“Will you just get in, you can be pissed at me at home.” He sighed, almost giving away his relief as you finally got in.


	108. Prompt:  “That was hardly porn"

“Well I have to say I liked the other outfit better, made me feel like I was in a porno.” He winked at you as he handed you a drink.

“That was hardly porn" You sighed before taking a sip. “You were watching me in your swimming pool.”

“It’ll be porn when you wear the swim costume I got you.” He chuckled as you rolled your eyes.

“You’re gross.” You muttered, walking away as he nodded, smiling as he sipped his drink, following after you.


	109. Prompt: "That was hardly porn."

“Come on, up, we got places to go!” Roman called and you started as you sat up and stared at him. “Your Mom let me in, she still likes me.”

“Because she doesn’t know that when I passed out at your house you started watching porn, instead of waking me up so I could go home!” You grumbled and he chuckled.

"That was hardly porn." He chuckled, opening your underwear drawer as he started rummaging through. “This is more like porn.” He said as he grabbed some underwear with a little bunny tail.

“Get out so I can get dressed!” You complained, shoving him from your room as you tried to snatch the underwear back.


	110. Prompt: “I don’t remember you asking permission to kill my mother.”

“Are you still annoyed?” Roman sighed.

“Yes, I am.” You muttered, stabbing at your food.

“Well… I don’t give you permission to be annoyed with me.” He said quickly and you scoffed as you rolled your eyes.

“I don’t remember you asking permission to kill my mother.” You snapped and looked over at him.

 

“You’re being over dramatic, I ignored her calls and she caught a cold waiting outside.” He grumbled. “You can try and kill mine if it’ll make you feel better.” He added in hopes of making you laugh.


	111. Prompt: “Oh no. We’ll kill him together.”

“You stay here!” Roman barked as he yanked on his coat, angry with Pryce for not giving you the medication you needed but something else to use as one of his experiments.

“You think I’m just going to stay home!” You snapped back at him with a glare.

“You have to stay home because I’m going to kill him.” Roman frowned when you hesitated before nodding.

“Oh no. We’ll kill him together.” Your answer shocked him because the hand he’d put up to stop you following him faltered. With an impressed nod he motioned for you to follow him.


	112. Prompt: “Uh, uh, so anyway, I kicked the guy’s ass!”

“Roman Godfrey with an axe. I’m surprised he hasn’t murdered us all.” You said to Peter who was listening to Roman boast about a fight he’d gotten into.

“He used it to fight someone.” Peter said with an amused tone as he sank back in the chair you joined him on.

“Naw, is somebody gonna be king Arthur when they grow up.” You teased as Roman scowled at the pair of you.

“Uh, uh, so anyway, I kicked the guy’s ass!” He said trying to distract from the conversation before you could tell Peter about the month when you were children and he refused to take off the toy armour set he’d been given one birthday.


	113. Halloween Prompt

“Boo!” Roman said and you slowly turned to see him looming over you, holding up a paper mask to cover his face.

“I know it’s you.” You said, he frowned and pouted a little as you lowered the mask.

“How?” He asked accusingly. You glanced around the hall, sure he knew that he was the only one that tall and wearing a suit but you decided to humor him.

“I’m good at guessing.” You hummed and smiled as he rolled his eyes, puting the mask up again.

“Will you come with me (Y/N)? I need your help to find Peter so I can go smoke.” He said in a creepy voice.

“No way Godfrey.” You said as you both laughed. “I’ve seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly.”


	114. Prompt: “It’s cute when you blush.”

You stared at your hands as your boss finished his phone call. He glanced at you and frowned as he snapped at the driver to start the car. “I thought I sent you to buy new clothes?” Roman grunted. You felt your cheeks heat as he looked you over.

“I did. I followed the instructions you left.” You mumbled as you held the folded list of clothes he demanded his assistant wear. Roman hummed as he flicked at your jacket and nodded.

“It’s better.” Roman hadn’t complimented you since you started working for him and your whole body flushed. “It’s cute when you blush.” He added.


	115. Prompt: “You belong to me and you need to accept it.”

“I’m not staying here. You can’t keep me locked in this house Roman!” You shouted as he tried to calm you down.

“If you’re going to stay then I won't lock you in.” He said as if that made any sense.

“You cannot keep a human being in your house against their will!” You screeched. He rolled his eyes, checking all the windows as you rattled the door.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He kissed your forehead and pushed you away from the door “I’m taking your phone. I’ve told you before. You can’t leave me.” He frowned at you for a moment before turning, making sure the lock clicked before getting in his car, leaving you the day to find a way out of the now hellhole of a house.


	116. Chapter 116

“This party is vulgar.” You complained to Roman who frowned at you as he eyed up the ‘exotic elf dancers’ that Roman assured you were not strippers or hookers that he’d rounded up. “I wanted a nice Christmas party, five people have had sex in the bathroom and the party started fifteen minutes ago!”  
“You’re counting?” Roman asked with a grin as he downed his drink in one.  
“No, I walked in there to use it and they were at it on the floor. This is your office why can’t you do something?” You complained.  
“I got you the Santa that you wanted and there’s all these decorations.” He said in his defence. You both glanced across the bar when the santa vomited before passing out.  
“Three days before Christmas and somebody kills Santa!” You said with an accusing glance to Roman before you stomped off.


	117. Chapter 117

“Roman?” You whispered, prodding the boy who was snoring slightly. You prodded him again before promptly shaking him which causing him to wake with a start and flail about as if he was falling.  
“(Y/N), what time is it?” Roman asked and opened one eye to be greeted with the fact that you seemed to arrive at his house and promptly let Christmas explode everywhere.  
“The morning. But it’s Christmas!” You complained and he raised his eyebrows at your tone.  
“Listen here elf. We have rules about when you can wake me up and how the fuck did you cover my house in glitter so quickly?” Roman asked and frowned when you started hopping from one foot to the other.  
“You had no decorations. And don’t call me elf!” You blabbered as you tried to pry him from the bed.  
“One in the afternoon. That’s when you can wake me up. I’ve slept through the hangover and I’m in a good mood. Go and be an elf somewhere else.” Roman sighed and pulled the cover over his head.  
“Maybe don’t day drink?” You offered as you knelt beside the bed and frowned at the lump under the duvet. “Call me elf one more time!”

“What? What’re you going to do?” Roman grumbled as he shoved the duvet back.  
“Nope. I’m not telling you.” You said and darted off. He growled under his breath and tried to decide if he should go back to sleep or see what you were doing that was creating an irritating noise.


	118. Chapter 118

“Are you sure that toys ok?” You asked Roman who glanced at you and shrugged.  
“Kids likes stuffed toys.” He said simply and you sighed.  
“I’m not saying they don’t but he was only born a few days ago and that things is bigger than me, what if it gets squashed.” You said and Roman paused before crinkling his face as if your issues were nonsense.  
“Why are you even worrying? The kid’s just going to ignore the toy and play with the box.” He said and glanced around for the car before heading off with the huge toy on his shoulders.  
“Again. The baby was born a few days ago and our friends did ask for literally diapers for Christmas... “ you trailed off as you watched Roman try his best to shove the stuffed toy in the car.  
“Who buys someone diapers for Christmas?” Roman asked as he leant on the door he’d opened for you.  
“Friends who can afford a two and a half thousand one of a kind stuffed toy and understand how expensive having a child is?” You offered hoping Roman would give in and go back to the store.  
“How expensive can they be they’re like a foot long.” Roman scoffed, shutting your door and rushing round the car, hoping to get home, before the traffic got much worse.


	119. Chapter 119

You loved the Christmas Carnival. It was the only town event Roman took seriously. He would make a b-line for the merry-go-round and found your favourite horse. “M’lady.” He said playfully as he helped you into your seat.

“Why thank you sir.” You said with a bright smile.

“Hey look, a fight santa booth?” Roman said. One the next turn around you spotted the booth and turned you attention back to Roman.

“If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?” You asked Roman who snickered at you.

“You won’t get any gifts from Santa if you’re bad and you beat him up.” Roman teased as the merry-go-round came to a stop.


	120. Chapter 120

“You did what?” You asked Roman who rolled his eyes.  
“Booked a trip to Disney. For us and our four children.” You said slowly. Roman’s only answer was to shrug. “Our four children who are all under the age of six.”  
“So kids love Disneyland!” Roman grumbled as he had the maid pack.  
“Our twins can’t even roll over yet.” You took a deep breath and sighed. “You know what, thank you it’s a nice gesture.”

Roman realised as soon as the car was packed that he regretted not waiting until the kids were older. The youngest slept through the car ride to the airport but the twins shrieked and screamed, Nadia kicked the back of Roman’s car and he almost pulled over and walked away.  
The plane was even worse. Roman was sat by the window sipping his drink while all four children screamed and wailed. He’d hired two on board nannies and luckily anyone who complained about the children ruining their first class experience being ruined was fixed with a glare that Peter had once given Roman as he was turning.

“This was a bad idea.” You muttered to yourself as you tried to hush one baby which started the others in a jealous screaming match.  
“Just tell them to be quiet.” Roman said as he motioned for another drink.  
“You try that and see how well it works.” You huffed and frowned at him when he shushed Nadia who only wailed harder.

*********************************************

When you arrived you were overwhelmed. The park was huge and of course Roman’s extra cash had finagled a few helping hands with the kids. Roman wanted to settle into the room first but tackling the kids into pushchairs while they tried to escape in different directions.  
“We need to get them something to eat.” You said to Roman who was grumbling as he tried to wrangle the boys into the push chair he’d agreed to push around.

After hours of rushing around roads lined with friendly characters and bright shops, realising that most of the rides were too old for the babies and doing all of the baby rides twice at Nadia’s request, all of the children were munching on Minnie Mouse macarons and waiting happily to watch the fireworks.   
As soon as they started Nadia had a meltdown. While her brothers all happily watched the booming glitter Nadia demanded her father who was used to a few minutes in the morning before work and a quick drop in at bed time. 

“Need a hand?” You asked as you watched him try to comfort her while she fought to get comfey and they ended up fighting against each other.  
“No. I’m fine.” He insisted and huffed when she kept squirming but began to settle and cuddle into his coat which was covered with sticky marks.


	121. Chapter 121

Roman?” You said gently as you tried to wake him. He has been drinking at a bar after work and was in an awful mood. You had been hoping to get him to bed so you could give Nadia your undivided attention.  
You sighed, leaving Roman drunk and asleep on the sofa. Nadia needed you more than him any way, you told yourself. After checking on her and settling her into bed you headed to your room. Roman’s side of the bed was still unmade from the morning.  
As you were undressing to shower your phone rang. With a moment of hesitation you sighed and answered.  
“Peter?” You muttered and smiled to yourself as you arranged your things ready for once you were done in the bathroom as he explained what he needed help with. “Of course I’ll meet you tomorrow. Don’t worry I won’t tell Roman.”

As you hung up the phone and grabbed your shower things you didn’t notice the door had opened a crack or that Roman was glaring at you through the door.

 

********************************************************

You blinked in confusion. It was still dark and Roman was next to you, Nadia wasn’t crying so you couldn’t figure out why you’d woken up so much earlier than the alarm. Until Roman started to fidget and twitch next to you.  
“(Y/N)?” He whimpered. With a gentle frown on your face you leant up to realise he was still asleep.  
“Roman?” You said softly and poked his side. He jolted up with a gasp, flopping back against the bed he let out a shaky sigh and patted the bed until he reached your arm and grabbed it tight.

“What’s wrong? You asked quickly. He shrugged and rolled over to snuggle against you and pushed your hand into his hair.  
“Just a nightmare.” He muttered as he tucked his head into your side.  
“You want to talk about it?” you asked him as you stroked his hair.  
He didn’t answer, simply hugging you tighter.

You woke the next morning to find Roman had gone. You assumed to work but after waking yourself up and plodding through to Nadia’s room you found him looking after her. “I thought you’d left?” You said through a yawn.  
“I thought I’d stay here with you two today.” Roman said and glanced at you before turning his attention back to Nadia who was grabbing at him.

“Oh? Well that’s fine but I have a few things to do first.” You said as you took Nadia from him.  
“You’re meeting Peter.” He said grumpily as he followed you down to the kitchen.  
“Um. Yeah how did you know?” You asked slowly.  
“Overheard you on the phone.” He muttered and got a funny look. “You’re not… sleeping with him?”


	122. Chapter 122

“Dr Pryce I have the files you need.” You said to the Dr who thanked you and motioned for you to follow after him. He explained the work he’d need you to do while he was in his meeting as you walked, slowing his stride enough for you to take notes.  
You bumped into someone and apologize without looking up, rushing back to the office as quickly as you could, focusing on getting your work done.  
“Who's that?” Roman asked grumpily, irritated that someone so pretty would be rude enough to bump into him and completely ignore his most professional glower.

“No one who consernse you.” Pryce said quickly as he took his seat. Roman frowned and took his seat beside the doctor less gracefully.  
“She’s in my building. Working in my company. Who the fuck is she?” Roman asked carelessly as he flicked through the report file in front of him.  
“My new intern. She can’t afford the last year of her tuition and the program she was using to fund her studies has been shut down. I decided to give two of them a chance.” Pryce explained.

“The other one a hot girl too?” Roman asked as the man speaking to the board about his new idea frowned, irritated he couldn’t get Roman’s focus.  
“I very nice and intelligent young man. They are both smarter than you and I do have to insist you leave them alone so they can finish their studies.” Pryce’s request may as well fallen on deaf ears because Roman had pulled his phone out and started searching through the list of new employees that had been sent to him in an email he hadn’t bothered to read until now.

****************************************************************

“Dr Pryce I have the new results for you and.... Mr Godfrey.” You smiled awkwardly when you realised Pryce wasn’t in his office but Roman was.  
“You’re working for Pryce?” He asked sharply. Roman watched you set the papers down on Pryce’s desk, then pick them up and hold them as you folded your arms over your chest, hugging them as if his presence made you nervous, which he liked.

“Yes.” You answered hurriedly.  
“He told me in last weeks meeting that your funding was cut. How much do you need?” He asked and twirled a pen between his fingers as you spluttered.  
“Excuse me?” You asked breathlessly.  
“How much money do you need for college.” He asked slowly as if you were a child.  
“University and I don’t need any.” You snapped, swallowing when he raised his eyebrows and stood up.

“Your apartment is shit and you’re also working a second job. You need the money.” He said as he adjusted his suit. He smiled, expecting a flood of grateful tears at his offer, he’d have to delay Pryce if he was going to have any fun with you but it would be worth it.  
“You… you know where my apartment is.” Your tone hit him wrong and when he glanced at you, you looked terrified. “It’s illegal to use my work records to find me for personal… stuff.” You swallowed and started to back away from him.

“You’re the first girl to have a problem with it.” He said as if it was your fault you were upset.  
You weren’t sure what to say. You were shock. Although not as much as you would have been if anyone self lead the company, Pryce had avoided showing you off which helped you avoid Roman Godfrey who was apparently famous for seducing his employees.

“I should find Dr Pryce.” You said quickly.  
“You can give me the files to look at. I am the boss.” Roman said coldly as he stepped closer and closer. You couldn’t shy away from him or run out of the room. He would probably fire you but all of the nerve you had to fight him had vanished.  
“Dr Pryce said to bring them straight to him.” You muttered quietly. He leant in so close you could feel his breath on your face.  
“Mr Godfrey, how can I help you.” Pryce said as he pushed into his office. He smiled when you span on your heels, shove the files into his hands and bolted. He was impressed. Most of his interns had been seduced by Roman but you looked merely spooked.  
“You don’t have anything I need.” He grumbled as he watched you rush to your desk through the huge glass office windows.


	123. Chapter 123

“Anything else?” Roman asked as he was rattled off a list of messages and things to do before he left for the end of the day.  
“(Y/N) won't be able to make lunch today.” The woman before him said. He sighed and tilted his head.

“Why?” He asked as he stood and shook his jacket on.  
“She didn’t say why sir. Just that she was unavailable.” There was a long pause as Roman shook his head.  
“When she wants something she does this. If you payed attention she would have explained why she isn’t coming. She wants something and I get it for her, the only difference between your partner getting you some cheap roses and me buying whatever she wants is that I have to guess what it is that she likes. She likes to get on my nerves like that.” Roman ranted and glared at the woman who shook her head.

He growled a little and motioned for her to leave, dialing your number as he slumped back into his chair. “Hello?” You sang down the phone.  
“What do you want?” Roman asked as he drummed his fingers against his desk.  
“What do I want? You rang me!” You complained, pouting in offence that you would bother him. Although being a bother was fun when it came to Roman and his short fuse.  
“You’re not going to have lunch. Why?” He didn’t sound like he wanted an answer, more a submission and his routine to follow as it usually did.

“I’m having lunch just not with you.” You explained. You could hear the irritation catch in his throat as he slammed a hand on the desk. “I met a nice millionaire who wants to buy me lunch, dinner and a boat.”  
“So you’re wasting your time rather than having lunch with the billionaire who bought you three boats and a pony, all of which cost me a fortune but you never use them!” Roman was so angry his words came out in short puff of air and then the line went dead.  
“One. Two. Three.” You said as you phone rang again. “Hello Roman.”  
“I’m sending the car to pick you up. I’ll see you at lunch.” He snapped and hung up again.

****************************************************

“Alright. Who the fuck is this millionaire kid? I want to know what’s so fascinating about him.” Roman demanded of his PR team. They all looked at each other nervously and handed over the little they’d found.  
“This is it? I pay you more than the minimum wage is that not enough motivation to do your fucking jobs?” Roman was so furious that he snapped the tablet and tossed it back.  
“We are still looking but he’s very secretive.” One them admitted. Roman nodded firmly and stormed off.

“What is bothering you today?” Pryce asked Roman as they met in the lift. Normally by now you’re ecstatic that you’d had lunch with the bubbling ball of evil genius.” Pryce looked at Roman whos jaw clenched.  
“She’s fucked off with some millionaire. He’s buying her a boat. I bought her a boat. She has three!” Roman complained and Pryce chuckled at the desperation in his voice. “She says she doesn’t want anything. She wasn’t this bad when we were in school.”  
“I would say she has the thing she wanted and that you stop worrying.” Pryce advised. He did always find it amusing how Roman was so convinced he was in control as you danced him about like a puppet.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Roman said as he glowered at Pryce who shrugged.  
“That you should think about what the gifts were for and why she’s living it up with your competitor.” Pryce smiled and stepped out of the elevator as Roman headed up to his office.

***************************************************

Roman sighed when he got home from work and found your weren't at his house. He’d check if you were at your home but he honestly wasn’t sure if you actually had one. You were always here. Fumbling in his pocket Roman dialed the service he’d put on your phone to give him the location of it. Telling the operator you’d lost the phone and was upset.

It didn’t take him long to cross town to a mansion that was, small, set into the woods. He wasn't sure it was much of a mansion, more a loft that was large enough to house ten people or so. “Who are you?” The housekeeper asked as she answered Roman’s incessant ringing of the doorbell. “Sir you cannot come in like this.” She said as he barged past her.  
“Go to bed. You want to be well rested for tomorrow.” He said to the old lady who turned obediently and did as she asked.

He followed the soft sound of giggling and slammed open the door to a cosy looking study. “(Y/N), we’re leaving.” Roman said as he looked over the scene of you half dressed, straddling your new prey who was shock and slowly becoming angry at Roman for barging into his house.  
“No. I’m having fun.” You said stubbornly and turned your attention back to the man beneath you who was trying to point out that Roman had just broken in.

“We’re leaving. Now.” Roman’s tone was dangerous and challenging you to fight him. So you did. With the sweetest smile you tossed away the rest of your clothes and kissed the confused Millionaire. You objected loudly and proudly as Roman’s hand snatched at your arm and yanked you to your feet.  
“You can’t just…” The man started to shout.  
“No one cares what you think. She’s just playing with you to get attention.” Roman said and glanced at you.  
“He’s right. I was bored and he was ignoring me, you were funner than waiting around.” You smiled so sweetly that everyone in the room almost forgave the inter mess of an incident.

With a sharp tug you were dragged to Roman’s car, he cast you an assessing glance before yanking his jacket off and covering you with it. “You’re a pain in my ass and I’m selling your boats.”  
“That’s so unfair this is all your fault!” You gasped and started to pout as you got into the car and he pulled off.  
“My fault. I was at work. The place where I make money to get you the stupid things you want!” Roman pointed out angrily.  
“Well you could still spend time with me.” You complained and frowned at him.  
“The only fucking way we could spend more time together is if you sat next to me at work!” He grumbled and made a sharp turn that satisfyingly bumped you into the car door.  
“At least I don’t skip lunch dates to fuck the secretary.” You muttered under your breath.

Roman slammed on the breaks and grinned at you. “You were making me jealous because you don’t like me fucking my secretary!” He said gleefully.  
“I was not! I was leaving you for a better model!” You said huffily, glancing at him to check if he’d believe your lie or not.  
“Maybe if you didn’t take three hours to decide where you wanted to eat I wouldn’t get bored of waiting.” He laughed when you gasped, pretending to be horrified. “You’re not keeping the boats.”

“Fine no boats for me. No secretary for you.” You agreed and smiled when he started driving again.  
“And no millionaires for your either. If you can’t wait between me leaving and getting home I’ll get you a damn dildo.” He grinned when you rolled your eyes and flicked at him.  
“You were jealous of him!” You gasped playfully.  
“I’d never get jealous why would I?” He babbled quickly as he pulled up on the drive.  
“So why can’t I have lunch with you in the office?” You asked sweetly and batted your eyes.  
“I fired everyone who looked at you like they wanted to fuck you and PR said I’d have to resign from the board if I did it again and advised me to keep you out of the offices.” He explained as if it didn’t prove your point.

“Very reasonable reaction to your workers having eyes, observing their surroundings.” You said with a smile as he opened the door and held it open for you.  
“I thought so. Apparently the board didn’t agree.” He said, shaking his head as if it was a mystery to him.  
He smiled as he pulled you into a hug and started unbuttoning his jacket.  
“Oh god, please don’t fuck infront of us. It’s bad enough I’ve walked in on it at school.” Peter complained as he and Letha got up from their seats.  
“We’ll reschedule game night.” Letha assured you both. Neither of you cared but they always insisted.  
“Are you naked under his jacket?” Peter asked curiously.  
“Careful Rumancek, you look to close he’ll fire you.” You hummed playfully and skipped off to your room as Roman shooed them out.


	124. Chapter 124

“I still can’t believe you booked the whole fairground.” You said was you carried your victory toy he’d won for you. “Do you know how ridiculous that is?”

“I just want a nice, easy life. What’s wrong with that?“ He complained and shrugged while you shook your head.

“A spoiled life, more like.” you teased and laughed when he scrunched up his nose.

“Spoiled? Hardly I just want the basics.” He answered and took your arm like a gentleman.

“I think we have very different ideas of basics.” You replied with a smile.


	125. Chapter 125

“So uh. I saw (Y/N).” Peter said as he joined Lynda at the table. He thanked her quickly as she passed his his tea.  
“Is she doing ok? I dropped off some food for her a few weeks ago but I haven’t had time to check on her for a while.” Lynda asked, narrowing her eyes at Peter when he sighed and waited for a moment before replying.  
“She hasn’t burned the apartment down which is a miracle. But, uh, she met Roman.” Peter muttered and took a sip, winced and added some sugar as Lynda sucked a breath between her teeth.  
“And how did Roman react to her?” She asked, glancing at Peter when he swirled his drink.

“How everyone reacts when they first meet her, like a brainded teen in love.” Peter grinned when he glanced up at Lynda who frowned.  
“You sure there wasn’t anything else? I just don’t want her getting wrapped up with an Upir.” Lynda muttered as she finished her tea.  
“She’s going to the bar with Destiny tonight and I can take some groceries round tomorrow.” Peter offered and she hummed in agreement.

“Make sure you invite her for dinner. I’ll call Destiny and check about (Y/N)’s bills. Maybe she should move in with her, Destiny could help her make money off her gift.” Lynda was staring out of the window as she spoke.  
“You know how (Y/N) is with magic and witchy things. Her brains everywhere at once are you sure you could get her to do what Destiny does?” Peter muttered. Lynda chuckled and shook her head as she smiled fondly.  
“What about little pocket charms. That might work.” She pointed out and Peter agreed.

****************************************

“Alright, one drink each then we can get to the karaoke bar I found. It’s awful but I bet I can rustle up free drinks for the rest of the night.” Destiny said sail with a big grin. You smiled as she rushed to the bar.  
You liked hanging out with Destiny. She could always tell when you were having what Peter calls a ‘witchy day’. Lynda and Peter would worry to much and fuss. Destiny let you have a bit more fun, she made sure you went out and even dragged you on walks through the woods.

“Hey there witchy woman!” Someone said as they sat next to you. After recovering from being a little startled you smiled, recognising the Upir who was grinning wickedly beside you.  
“Oh hello.” You said quietly.  
“I didn’t peg you for a barfly?” Roman said and you hummed as if you’]d forgotten he was there.  
“Oh I’m not. The energy in here is… Do you know Destiny?” You smiled and waved at Destiny who was frowning in your direction. She shook her head as she turned to get your drinks and carry them over.

“Well you could come and party with me. I’m sure I can find somewhere with a good energy for you to have some fun.” He smiled until Destiny slammed her drink down onto the table.  
“I’m sure you could but we’re not interested. We have plans.” Destiny said firmly and glowered at Roman who rolled his eyes and ignored her.  
“We could go somewhere fun, wherever you’d like.” He smiled when you seemed a little enchanted before shaking your head.  
“I’m already going with Destiny.” You said as she sat down and looked smugly at him over your shoulder. “Maybe another time.”

**************************************************************

“Hey! Peter.” Roman shouted as Peter jogged over to the trailer’s steps. He had your bag in his hand and seemed distracted. “Where’s (Y/N)?”  
“Why do you want to know?” Peter asked slowly and frowned when Roman shrugged.  
“She seemed like a lot of fun, why can’t I just want to hang around with her?” Roman asked cooly as he pottered after Peter who stopped and sighed as he turned to face Roman.

“She’s going through some witch stuff, the moons messing with her, she doesn’t need you sniffing around.” Peter answered. It was a partial truth. You were going through something witchy, though Destiny was sure it was just an illness that would pass but you couldn’t do any spells of brews or little herb cures you’d give out. Of course you being stubborn, Lynda insisted you stay with them.  
“Well then I should visit the patient. What is it with you and Destiny acting like she can’t you know, do whatever she wants.” Roman complained.

“Because she has no one but my family looking out for her.” Peter snapped and jogged down the steps, rushing into the trailer.  
“I think it was just a dizzy spell!” You tried to sit up but Lynda pushed you back and put a damp cloth on your forehead.  
“You’ve been sick, seeing things…” Lynda started explaining before Destiny joined you both with a drink.  
“Not to mention you prophetic dreams are getting iffy. I think it might be one of the plants in your house. We can go and look at them later and figure out which ones causing it.” Destiny offered and glanced at Lynda who nodded.  
“Peter you’ll be able to stay and witch sit?” Lynda asked him. He grinned and nodded.  
“Yeah there’s a few awful werewolf movies on we can watch.” He teased and sit next to you.


	126. Chapter 126

Roman was having a bad day, Or a bad week. At this point the monotony of adulthood blended the days into one. He would keep thinking about what you said in the car on the way home the week before.   
“You were jealous of him!”   
Was he jealous? He’d never thought about it before but then he’d never met anyone that might com close to competing for your attention. It wasn’t like he loved you or anything. 

“We have a meeting in a few minutes.” Pryce said as he poked his head into Roman’s office before darting off to shout at someone.  
He wanted to just mooch at home, not talking to anyone with a drink in his hand so he could sit in a furious stupore.

Slowly he made his way to the meeting and coasted through, staring out of the window and only paying attention when he was asked a direct question. It was irritating the other board members but Roman couldn’t find it in him to care.  
“Cheerful as usual.” Pryce muttered to Roman and grinned when Roman gave him a sneering look.  
“Fuck off.” Roman muttered and started drumming his fingers on the table. “How much longer is this going to take?”

“We still have the quarterly reports to discus and a new advertising….” The woman who was speaking trailed off as Roman got to his feet and stormed out of the room.  
“Excuse us. It must be an emergency.” Pryce said as he followed Roman to his office. “The meeting wasn't done.”  
“I know but I’m sick of being here. I’m going home.” Roman said before he shrugged on his coat. Grabbed his phone and left Pryce wondering how he would cover his sudden absence.

*****************************************

Roman couldn’t decide where to go. On his way home he took a wrong turn, driving until he realised he was on the edge of town and decided to stop at a bar. He snuck into one of the booth, drinking enough to get him tipsy. He listened to men complaining about lack of work and their families wondering if they were as unhappy as he was.  
It made him laugh. They had families, what they needed, but he had so much more and was still miserable.

Reluctantly Roman started getting ready to go home. WIth a sigh he trudged to his car, going the long way home, knowing you’d be waiting as per usual. He realised as he turned down the scene path that it was dark, quickly fumbling with his lights as he drove.

“Roman! Where the fuck have you been!” You said as soon as you heard the lock on the door beeping. “Pryce called and asked if you were home, literally everyone’s been wondering…”  
“Don’t start.” Roman said and pointed at you when you opened your mouth to argue. “Do you know how much you’ve been annoying me today?!”  
“I’ve literally just seen you. You left before I was awake.” You snapped defensively but didn’t move towards him with the angry look on his face.  
“I know! All day all I can think about is the fact that I love you. You won't let me get a minute to myself!” He blabbered. You frowned trying to make sense of what he said but by the time you realised he’d said he loved you he was locked in the bathroom demanding peace so he could drink while he had his bath.


	127. Chapter 127

Roman’s car was parked outside of the store. You weren’t sure why seeing as he didn’t do any of his own shopping. Perusing the items you spotted him waiting outside. You were unsure if he was waiting for you or if he was hoping the cashier would give him a quickie on her lunch break. She smiled as you cashed out and started to leave, hoping to get home as quickly as possible.

You stopped abruptly as you came face to face with Roman who’s been lurking around the greengrocers since you’d gone in. Peter was pottering back and forth, inspecting nearby shops, trying to look as if he wasn’t with Roman who had a rather intent look on his face.  
“I’m having a party.” Roman said, not moving so you could go through the door.  
“Oh. Well good for you.” You said and tried to squeeze by but he stayed completely still.  
“Would you like to come? I’d like you to come.” He offered and you sighed.  
“Maybe. I’ll see if my friends are free.” You said hoping to get rid of him quickly.

“Well sure! It’ll be at the Godfrey Mansion, Saturday starting at seven.” He said, glancing at Peter who gave you a look that read as he really didn’t want to be there and he knew exactly how awkward the exchange was.  
“We’ll be there too.” A voice said from over Peter’s shoulder. When Roman turned around he found Hvitserk and Ivar smiling at them. “We’re planning to invite you to our party so we’ll be polite and attend yours.” Ivar added with a cheeky smile as he leant on his crutches so he could see past Roman and wink at you.

***********************************

The party was, awkward. Ivar’s older brother had dragged your friend off with Hvitserk toddling after with a mischievous look on his face.  
You were left alone, muttering a polite hello to the few people you knew. Roman approached you and you quickly moved through the crowd to avoid him. “Idiot.” You whispered to yourself.

Why you had agreed to come you didn’t know. In fact you knew exactly why. Because if you’d said no Roman would have followed you around until you agreed to go. You’d planned on not turning up and excusing yourself the next time he showed up.  
One of your friends looked sorry that he’d followed you and insisted that with enough of the times he’d followed you, called you or turned up uninvited at your house you could get a restraining order. Your other friend insisted that it was so fun to be friends with Roman and seeing as she was the only one free she got her way to attend the infamous party.

“Need a drink?” Roman said, coming up behind you and making you jump.  
“Oh, no thank you. I’m fine.” You said quickly. He shrugged as you pushed your way away from his through the crowd.  
“Well maybe I can get you a drink?” Ivar said as he hobbled over on his crutches. He smiled and gestured to the bar before adding. “You don’t have to drink it with me either, unlike if he bought you a drink.”


	128. Chapter 128

Roman sighed as he glanced at his phone. Seeing your name pop up again he reached for it and excused himself from the bar. “(Y/N) what do you want?”  
“I wanted to know if you were coming home for dinner?” You asked nervously. He could hear something rattling in the background and a concerning amount of banging.  
“No. It’s Anna’s day off. She’s not cooking so I’m eating out, like I usually do when she has time off.”  
“But I’m making you dinner!” You said and there was a long pause filled with more banging and hushed swearing.  
“You’re cooking? In my kitchen? The kitchen in our house. Is anything on fire?” He asked hurriedly. You didn't answer for a moment and he let out one slow sigh.  
“No?” You said quietly and he groaned.  
“You don’t sound sure.” He muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“It’s not on fire anymore. Besides it said to cook it with an open flame so it can’t be that bad. I’m making you steak are you sure you won't come back.” You said and he chuckled.  
“If you can cook a steak, I’d eat it right off your bottom!” He said and glared at the couple at a table nearby who shot him a funny look.  
“That’s good because I dropped all the plates.” You said which made him laugh as he promised to finish his drink and make his way home.


	129. Chapter 129

Your felt the ache of anxiety like a cold burn in your stomach, rising through your chest as you watched the clock. 

Any minute your boss would pass you and seeing as he was closing the company at the end of the month you figured it didn’t matter if you gave him a piece of your mind or not.

You could see him as he stepped off the elevator and with a deep sigh you walked over.

“Closing the company is a mistake.” You said. You had planned more but the cold glare he was giving you made you forget everything you planned to say.

“Why would I care? Why would I care what you think, I don’t even know who your are.” He pointed out and you felt like he was leeching the confidence out of you.

“I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.” You said and he paused as he pushed past you. “Hundreds of people are going to lose their homes and jobs.”

“So. If you can give me a decent reason by tomorrow maybe I’ll think about it but I doubt you can. I’ll fire you without a severance package if you let me down.” He almost snarled. As he walked away you nodded, at least you did better than the few co-workers that had tried to talk to him about the same thing.


End file.
